A Different World 2: Same World Different Drama
by Ayata-Ayumi
Summary: This take place 6 months after ' A Different World'. Gippal and Rikku try to fight for there relationship even thought the temptations and obstacles of the meddlesome Corporate world ,and people, try constantly to tear them apart. An obstacle bound sequel
1. A New Alliance

**A Different World: Same World. Different Drama.**

_**This take place 6 months after ' A Different World'. Gippal and Rikku try to fight for there relationship even thought the temptations and obstacles of the meddlesome Corporate world ,and people, try constantly to tear them apart. A Hilarity bound sequel.**_

**Chapter 1: A New Alliance**

**

* * *

**

_7:30 am_

I woke up to the sound of the alarm. I rolled over onto her stomach and ignored it, because I knew it was for Gippal. Not me. Ever since uncle Rin found out that Gippal and I had been having sex , he fired me as his Personal Assistant and made me Buddy's assistant instead. He would have made me his secretary but I ruined that the first day. I was better as a personal assistant. And since I moved into Gippal's mansion with him, uncle Rin didn't expect me to sleep with Buddy.

Gippal removed his arm from around my waist with a hesitant sigh, I felt Gippal's side of the bed let up. I had begun to get use to him leaving early , even if I didn't like it And sometimes on Wednesdays he didn't have to get to work until 10. So he would stay in bed with me and we would both go to the office around 9. I heard the shower water start in his bathroom. I didn't call it mine because I didn't like using it. It brought back too many memories. Ones I try hard to forget.

I cuddles into the covers and inhales the smell of our scents meshed together. Like sunflowers, tangerines and his unique scent that I like to call a sunny day.. Its weird but that's all I could compare it to. A sunny day. I didn't want him to leave. This bed felt to empty. Its been feeling like this for a while. This whole house has at that. I liked it better when he was on Doctor ordered bed rest and I got to take care of him. I had him all to myself. He did do work but on a computer and I always interrupted some way or another. It was wrong but I couldn't help it. I was in love. I wanted him all the time.

Like now when I heard the shower stop. I peaked open her left eye to peak at him coming out with nothing but a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Showing the area between his pelvic bones but not enough to show her favorite little friend. He used another towel to dry his damp spikes as he went into the walk-in closet. He returned a few moments later in his suit pants on and was buttoning up his loose dress shirt. His tie rested loosely around his neck.

" Gippal, do you have to go in early today?" I pouted. " Stay with me. We could always go in late. Say we got _caught up_" I didn't try to cover myself much with the sheet . The cover was at the end of the bed.

" Babe, you know I can't. " He told me as he approached the bed. He had already finished buttoning his shirt. "Today Rin has me meeting a few CEO's from a brother Corporation to discuss an upcoming meeting with some other CEO's in Paris."

" But we need to have a meeting and discuss a few things too." I coaxed in my sultry voice as he knelt on the bed to lean over and give me a kiss. I got hold of his tie and brought him deeper into the kiss.

For a moment I thought I had him because I felt myself laying back on the bed. I began to wrap my legs around his waist but he pulled away. I protested with a disapproving moan but it didn't stop him from unlocking my legs and standing up.

" That meeting will have to wait, Ri." He chuckled at my childlike pouting. I had my lip stuck out and my arms folded across my chest as I sat back up. He came over and gave me another quick peck as he id his tie. " But I promise that we may have to go into over time and have a _very long discussion_"

I reluctantly let him go with that promise because I would make sure he kept it. But when I tried to go back to sleep to get my extra hour, my cell rang. It was on my vanity so I had to get up and go over to it. Which was tiring. I had energy for fun with Gippal but not to answer my damn phone all the was across the damn room. And the anxious yet eerily familiar voice didn't make me mood any better.

" Rikku?" Nhadala's voice asked to make sure I answered because I hadn't said anything.

" What's wrong Nhadala? Gippal already left" I didn't try to add enthusiasm to my voice.

She's called my phone , trying to get in tough with Gippal on more than one occasion.

" Good. I wasn't looking for him. I wanted to talk to you." That surprised me. Causing me response to go up and octave with enthusiasm.

" What? Why?"

" Okay…I know I haven't seem too excited about you and Gippal's relationship but I think I've found a reason for you and I to join alliances. You and I care about Gippal and would do anything for his happiness. And I can't stand by and let this happen." Nhadala began to rant. I was a little drowsy and it didn't quite click so I had to ask again for Nhadala to get to the point.

" You and I have just found a new alliance. And I'll give you one word that's a good enough reason for both of us." Nhadala said again. And this time I was awake enough to understand but I couldn't fathom why me and this woman would EVER get along. Unless hell froze over.

" And this name would be?" I asked ready to hang up and go back for my extra hour of sleep.

" Lulu."

Well hell has frozen over. And satin is cussing up a storm over the damn thermostat.

And he better find a jacket because this is a damn good reason.

_**To Be Continued….**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Yes! my cliffhangers and A different world has returned. But I know you all have missed my cliffhangers the most. But don't worry they'll be back nex6t chap. I have so much planned for this sequel. And oh my gosh am I gonna have fun with this. So many possibilities and with this next chapter you may have an idea of where most of the promised hilarity will come from. But don't worry the next chap wont be far away. By Wednesday tops. Maybe sooner. I feel inspired. This story was my fist baby and I can always take it further. My mind is boggling with ideas. I must write. R&R.**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Ayata-Ayumi **_


	2. The Devil Wears Gucci

_**A Different World: Same World. Different Drama.**_

_**This take place 6 months after ' A Different World'. Gippal and Rikku try to fight for there relationship even thought the temptations and obstacles of the meddlesome Corporate world ,and people, try constantly to tear them apart. A Hilarity bound sequel.**_

**Chapter 2: The Devil Wears Gucci**

* * *

_Lulu Vanderholt. _Or as I like to call her Lulu Vander_hoe. _She was my replacement when uncle Rin fired me. Gippal didn't choose her. Rin did. She is a pale skinned , raven haired and busty whore that I couldn't stand.. Nhadala must have seen just like I had, that she has been trying to get into Gippal's pants since day one. I mean it isn't hard. Only the guys are brainwashed by her looks that they don't see. She has the guys drooling. Every guy but Gippal. And she doesn't like the idea that he's in love and taken. and I bet when Rin hired her, she wasn't wearing the outfits she wears now.

Like today. Can you believe that this heifer came up here in a too tight, off the shoulder, black sweater knit dress and leggings with these black hooker boots. The dress was in the latest issue of Elle. But it was meant for a proud member of the 'Itty Bitty Titty committee'. Not a member of 'Hookers anonymous' Nhadala and I watched in disbelief as she came up with Gippal's lunch mocha cappuccino and strutted her was pass us with a simple 'oh hi' and just walk in like we weren't glowering at her. That Bitch.

" Now you see why we made this impossible alliance." Nhadala said low enough so Lulu couldn't hear when she went in Gippal's office. He sat at his desk on the phone as she closed the door.

" Definitely. She must be stopped." I agreed.

We were referring to Madam slutty Vanderhoe and the fact that she and Gippal would be going to the Paris Conference together. I mean yea me and buddy and Nhadala were going but she would be by Gippal's side 24/7. Meetings, lunches, brunches. And Nhadala assured me that where I wasn't , she would be. But still…..Gippal can be undetected sometimes. I know by experience of all the times we snuck off for rendezvous in the copy room and supply closet. Like why I came down here. He was gonna meet me in 5 minutes in the supply closet on the 15th floor. I just came up to talk to Nhadala.

" Well don't worry. We have our plan in order. And when we leave tomorrow for the Hong Kong conference we'll make sure it happens. I know I'll give my damn best ." Nhadala and I were still glowering at the door.

" Yep. That little troll will be fired by the end of the trip." I agreed. Just then my pink blackberry vibrated.

'_2 minutes and 36 seconds' _It was a reminder from Gippal.

I smiled. He made my anger vanish at the thought. Nhadala rolled her eyes. She had caught on to what was going on about a week ago.

" He has a meeting at 2" She told me as she went back to typing something on her computer. I looked at the time. It was 1:45. That meant I had and hour and 15 minutes to have my way with him. I told her I'd talk to her later and I made my way to the 15th floor. It was the accounting and receipts part of the corporation building so it was dull and deserted almost. So no one noticed me sneak into the supply closet. No one ever went in there. That's why we always meet there.

---

It didn't take Gippal long to get there. As soon as he snuck in I brought his lips to mine in a kiss that would remind him exactly why we came here. Not like he forgot. He had my skirt around my waist in no time and I was tugging at his shirt to get it out his pants. He set his suit jacket on a nearby empty shelf. I undid his shirt as he worked on his belt, our lips never left each other.

When we were rid of his belt, it didn't take long for him to put everything else in order. He had me pressed against a supply shelf and was in me in a matter of moments. I could feel one of his hands grip the shelf behind me as the other gripped my leg as they wrapped around his waist. We created our own rhythm and all my problems and thoughts of that tramp vanished into thin air.

I thought about the pleasure and heard was Gippal moaning in my ear. We had separated to gain some air. He bit my earlobe and used the hand on my leg to squeeze himself deeper inside me. If that was even possible. He let it go with a pull and planted sweet kisses on the crook of my neck. He stayed in one spot, making a mini-vacuum, and I realized what he was doing.

" No…..hickeys…." I moaned in a whisper. I didn't bring a sweater or scarf and I had my hair up in a bun.

" I….don't care….shit….you feel so …..good." He panted. I couldn't argue with him. He had me to where I'd agree to jump off a bridge right now. So I could only moan in response as he bit down hard on my shoulder. I responded by raking my nails down his bare back. He had to clench his teeth to keep from moaning out too loud. Because although it was 5 people away from desertion, this floor was extremely quiet. So you could practically hear a pen drop.

Gippal and I were both close. I could feel mine coming and Gippal usually did this hard thrust at a slow pace when we did our quickies and he was coming. It was the release I needed. And he was the only one that could give it to me like he does. And like fates were counting against me getting this relief, his blackberry rings.

" Gippal." I groaned annoyed as he tried to ignore it.

" I know…I …know……just…ignore….it." He moaned kissing the crook of my neck.

But I couldn't. It was ringing so loud that someone could hear. He was so close…and so was I could feel it. But that ring was getting on my nerves. It was ruining my buzz. And I had a good guess who it was. And with that thought my release came but…at a toned down version. It pissed me off. But Gippal didn't seem to mind. He rested for a minute, his breathe hot against my bare shoulder. His kissed my shoulder, probably trying to apologize to me.

But I was pissed. She some how managed to ruin my one happiness in the work day. Gippal was about to start round two but I pushed him back. I knew the little….%^&$ would call back, so I didn't even bother. But Gippal seemed taken aback.

" Baby, I'm sorry. I forgot to put it on vibrate." Gippal apologized. He stepped forward but I ignored him and reached to my side to retrieve my blouse.

" Baby you can't be mad at me. I can't control who calls me." He said apologetically.

I was buttoning my shirt ignoring him. He had a point but I still blamed him….no I blamed that slutty ass personal assistant of his. When I readjusted my skirt, Gippal knew there was no chance of saving this rendezvous. So he sighed and began to get dressed as well.

We readjusted ourselves in silence. Neither of us saying anything. I pulled my hair out of the bun and let it fall to my new below the shoulder length. I cut it but not all the way. Gippal didn't like that I cut it at all but, see the old videos of Penelo made me look too much like her. Gippal said dying it was out of the question so I cut it a little. Now there was at least some difference. When I was about to walk pass Gippal and out the door he caught my arm.

He kissed me on my cheek and whispered in my ear " I'm sorry. I am. I love you" Then he let me go. I didn't say anything. I just went back to work. But I knew I wouldn't stay mad at him for long. I would forgive him at the little meeting we had planned for later. Everything would be fine. I would just let him sweat it out. Then I'd let him sweat it out with me later.

----

" What?!" I couldn't believe this.

" Baby, I'm sorry. Lulu forgot to tie up some lose ends before we leave for Paris tomorrow. It will only take 2 to 3 hours top. I promise. I'll be home before midnight." Gippal continues on his apology rant.

But all I can think about is the conniving little thing that was prying herself between me and time with my man. We got on our flight at 6. When Gippal got home he'd be tired as hell. There would be no time for them. On the plane Uncle Rin would be eyeing them like a hawk and Lulu would pry there time there too somehow. And it was pissing me off so bad. I simply sighed and told him it was alright. I told him I loved him and hung up. I cleaned up the rose petals and blew out the candles. I laid bed in my silky yellow lace cami and matching boy shorts. Gippal loved that on me. But he missed out. I had to do something about this Lulu chick. Its one thing to mess with our rendezvous in the supply closet but its another to take away our alone time in our own damn house.

She knew she could do that on her own. She probably forgot it on purpose. And Gippal to involved in his job that he can't leave it untouched. I knew she had something up her sleeves. I have to call Nhadala and get the 411 on what the hell her scheming ass is doing. So I leaned over and got my cell. I had her on speed dial. That's when you know shit is wrong.

" I'm glad you called." Nhadala didn't even wait for me to say hello. She knew why I called and already had the 411 for me. " You should see this, Rikku. This heifer is up here showing Gippal these papers and she had her breast practically playing peek-a-boo out the top of her dress."

That piss me off right there. Its one thing to keep me away from my man but to have him tired, which I knew he was, and in the temptation of boobs. That was a whole different line she just crossed. So I got an idea. I told Nhadala what I was gonna do.

" That's a great idea. But I don't want to hear it. Remember that I'm gonna be there too. I'll get her away for you to have a chance but remember if you screw up, WE screw up And I will hate you if you let her get Gippal. Understand." Nhadala told me.

" I never fail when it comes to Gippal and this." I reassured her. And it was true when it came to this I was the champ.

-----

_7:45 am_

Gippal sat across the jet in a chair at a table. He was typing something. He thought I was still pissed at him so he didn't bother me. I sat in the comfy recliner chair under a blanket listening to Amel Larrieux on my ipod. I was texting back and forth with Nhadala, trying to figure out how we were gonna get LULU VANDERHOE away from Gippal long enough for me to gain some more frequent flyer miles.

Then it dawned on me. Buddy hadn't been getting on me about slacking on my job It was strange but I wasn't complaining right now. Nor was I caring. I had other things on my mind. Besides, I had done majority of my work this week. I only miss a few things. He hadn't said anything so I wasn't going to say anything. I just went on about my business. Glowering at the half dressed hooker by man every now and then. Then Nhadala came up with an idea to get me alone with Gippal.

' That is perfect.' I thought. I set my ipod and blanket to the side and adjusted the red knit t-shirt and black jogging pants.. I felt lazy this morning so I had on some slippers. My hair was in a ponytail , a messy one I might add, and I had no make up on. I didn't wear much anyway but I look like I had just woken up. But when I sent Gippal that text message he glanced at me while Lulu wasn't looking. And in that one glance I saw raw lust in his eyes like he wanted to devour me. And he probably will because what I sent him told him I wasn't mad. It was the exact opposite.

'_You know they have a very spacious and secluded back cabin for the stewardess. But since we didn't request a stewardess…._' was all I said. Literally a moment later as I was getting up to act like I was going to the bathroom, he text back immediately.

' _be there in 3 minutes tops. You better be naked and in the assumed position when I get there'_

I chuckled at my eager boyfriend. He was straight forward with what he wanted. He knew exactly what to say to show he loved me but to see like a complete cocky ass at the same time. Some would find that fickle but that's one of the reasons I fell in love with him. And why he makes me so happy. Because he is always real with me. Always will be.

And I'll be damned if I let a woman like Lulu take my place by his side.

Nhadala once told me that the only reason she didn't fight to break me and Gippal up was because the moment he opened his eyes out of that coma he was looking for me. I made him so happy. She saw him smile a lot. Which was a big change from after Penelo died to when he first met me. And it was the same for me. He made me happy. He was the only other half that made me whole. Like a puzzle we were made for each other. And I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. He wouldn't choose her over me…not sober anyway.

'No playtime in the cabin your bf is busy with me.' This text message came as I was just about to pull off my sweater. I didn't recognize he number but I had a good guess at who it was. And suddenly my fool around mood was gone and replaced by jealousy and 'pissosity'. As I like to call it.

I left the cabin and went straight into the sitting area that everyone was in. Well at least everyone was. Nhadala and Buddy were gone but I saw Vanderhoe and Gippal and uncle Rin. They were looking at some papers. Uncle Rin was writing something and once again as Gippal was being shown something by Lulu. And once again her breast were in his face. Yet he didn't seem to notice. Or did he? Ah, hell nah.! I just saw him glance up at her.

" Gippal," I interrupted. " Can we talk?"

" uh..Yeah." he said confused. He probably expected me to be in the cabin waiting for him. His eyes showed disappointment when he saw me come up and ask to speak to him.

I pulled him to the area where the little plane kitchen was. Gippal was the fist to speak when we got there.

" What's wrong babe. I said I would be there in a few minutes." He said, he pulled me close but I pushed him away a little. He seemed taken back.

" That's not what's wrong with me." I told him. And his confused look got a tad bit more confused. " Its Lulu."

" What about Lulu?" Gippal asked. He let his hand rest on my waist.

" Have you not noticed?" I asked him like he was stupid. Had he not seen how she'd been dressing.

" Noticed what?" he asked me still in the dark. Damn, my poor oblivious cocky boyfriend. " What am I suppose to notice?"

" How about we start with the two ladies, Thelma and Louis, she's been letting play peek-a-boo with her top. Or should we go with her practically invisible skirt." I was highly pissed now.

"Did you name her breast?" Gippal was grinning. This wasn't a joke.

" This isn't funny, Gippal. Are you not listening to me?" Gippal's grin faded when my tone turned angry. He knew I was serious by the evil look I knew I was giving him.

" Alright." He sighed. " I'll handle it baby. Don't worry."

" Yeah, I hope you do because her outfits are getting more revealing everyday." I told him. He pulled me close again. I heard his chuckle as he kissed the crook of my neck. His other hand tilted my chin up so he could get better access to my neck. He licked the spot were he had left the hickey the other day and formed another mini-vacuum on a spot near it. I had to suppress a moan as he pressed me closer to his body and I could feel my friend begin to wake up.

" You know there is a supply closet right behind us. How 'bout that meeting I missed yesterday." He purred in my ear. He began to back me up but as soon as he reached for the door knob I heard that &%$'s voice.

"Mr. Bailon, we have to finish those papers. Mr. Summers said he wanted you to look at something." Lulu said. Gippal growled in my throat and then reluctantly sighed.

" I'm sorry." He whispered to me. He gave me a kiss real quick but it was one of those deep quick kisses.

He was reluctant to let me go but did. When he turned to leave I saw this heifer and I saw her outfit in full view that I hadn't seen before. And the sight pissed me off because what she was wearing hadn't even came out yet. I'll go down the line for you just so you can see why I was pissed.

_1.__black lightweight suede jacket with studs and contrasting suede trim_

_2.__black silk crepe v-neck tank_

_3.__black silk hemp four pocket 70's base pant_

_4.__black sunglasses with gold logo plaque and engraved Gucci script logo_

_5.__necklace with two shell pendants in 18kt bronzed yellow gold and enamel_

_6.__black rope belt with beads in gold finish_

And some _black suede studded long boots from Jimmy Chu_. And it pissed me off because half that stuff I had ordered and half I had at home and she had the exact outfit I wore 4 weeks ago. And if I didn't hate her bitch would've looked cute.

As Gippal and her left I had to calm myself. I text Nhadala and told her about it and she didn't text back until I went and sat down. I put my ipod back on and my cover back on. I faced away so I wouldn't have to see them. I read the text and smiled. Half in agreement and half at the thought of Nhadala's joke.

'_The Devil wears Gucci'_

A devil indeed. Or maybe she's like a vicious ass Koala Bear. She'll cling on to something until she has her claws in it and she may see harmless but don't let the fur fool you. This koala is after your man. I had to giggle at the thought. My imagination was wild. I should just stick with Nhadala's title for her. _The Devil Wears Gucci. _Gucci that I ordered and now can't wear because she just made it deplorable. I'd have to send it to Yunie. She or Paine would take it. No problem. Now the heifer has gone too far. She has ruined my clothes . When you ruin my mood for my new clothes, the gloves come off. And trust, it was on.

_**TO BE CONTINEUD…….**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Okay so that's chapter two. I tried not to put all the juiciness in this chapter so if you wanted more, wait 'til the next one. Tell me what you think about it and I'll try to get chapter two to you as soon as possible.**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Ayata-Ayumi **_


	3. Hopeless

_**A Different World: Same World. Different Drama.**_

_**This take place 6 months after ' A Different World'. Gippal and Rikku try to fight for there relationship even thought the temptations and obstacles of the meddlesome Corporate world ,and people, try constantly to tear them apart. A Hilarity bound sequel.**_

**Chapter 3: Hopeless.**

* * *

When we landed in Paris, a limo came and picked us all up. I sat by Buddy going over his schedule. Nhadala and Rin sat opposite of us. Just minding there own business. Gippal and Lulu sat to the back of the limo going over his schedule. Every now and then I would look his direction and he'd be looking at me with those bedroom eyes.

It wasn't until we got to our hotel, Plaza Anthenee, that Gippal called me. I had gotten my stuff and was expecting to get a key but someone told me to just go to a room on one of the top floors. I wasn't really paying attention because this palace looking hotel was amazing. It look like it belonged to the Queen of England or something. I couldn't remember the ruler of France. Somebody gave me a key that said my name. And Eiffel suite 750 7th floor. So as I was going up in the elevator to the 7th floor and I answered my cell. Everyone had gone ahead so I guess Gippal had called to see where I was staying.

" Yea?" I answered. The elevator was on the 4th floor.

" So I here your on the 7th floor in the Eiffel suite. 750 to be exact. Am I right?" Gippal began as soon as he heard my voice.

" Yes. Stalker. Your exactly right. What's that got to do with anything?"

" Well I'm in the Terrace Eiffel Suite. Exactly one floor above you on the 8th." Gippal said. I could tell he was smiling and horny because he had his 'come over' voice on.

" So, why are you telling me. I have to get dressed and meet Buddy for one of his conferences, so I wont spend much time in mine. Or yours." I told him. He chuckled. I could hear a TV in the background. The doors opened to the 7th floor and I went straight to my door which was 1 of 5 on the floor.

" Because I can help you shower and get dressed." Gippal sighed into the phone.

" Knowing you Gippal, you'll never let me get clean and I'll never get dressed. You'll get me fired if you keep this up." I giggled at him when he let out a frustrated sigh. He started talking but when I unlocked my door and went in and what I saw was breathtaking.

Suite 750 is a beautiful split level apartment. The terrace offers a 360 degree view over all of Paris. which naturally includes the majestic Eiffel Tower. Its a little bit more contemporary and masculine than the hotel. But I loved it. The suite has a large entrance hall, living room, bedroom, and bathroom. In the large bedroom upstairs, the furniture is also of Macassar ebony and mahogany and boasts a set of double French doors. These are adorned with swathes of copper-colored, silk curtains and lead out onto a large private terrace overlooking Paris.

I stepped back into the living room to examine it again because I just couldn't get over it. And that beautiful entry hall. The entrance hall leads into a large sitting-room, furnished with two sofas upholstered in beige velvet and embroidered with bronze thread. To the left, Ebony wood from Macassar hides a bar, the front of which doubles as a games table and bridge armchairs. Windows are decorated by sliding "Japanese" panels in striped silk and embroidered by Jean François Lesage. The sitting-room's wall also conceals a large television screen within a big mirror, which is framed in art deco style under the glass. I was gonna go take another look in the bathroom and upstairs but then a knock came to my door..

That when I remembered I was on the phone with Gippal. I had absent mindedly left it on the table in the living room. I was gonna go get it but I hear the knock again. I figured I could go get it after this. It was probably Buddy telling me I was late and we had to hurry. I was suppose t meet him in the lobby. So I was prepared to come up with an excuse for my lateness on the spot.

But when I opened the door it wasn't necessary because it was Gippal. He had changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a black button down shirt. He looked like he was between frustrated and something else. But that something in his eyes told me something was wrong.

" Gippal are you okay?" I asked him, reaching out to cup his cheek. He just sighed and closed his eyes. Leaning into my touch.

He came in and closed the door behind him. He walked me backwards and I couldn't see where we were going. I just wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close to me. I didn't know what was wrong but he had this aura that made my heart hurt. And I couldn't put my finger on it. I just let him scoop me up and sit on the couch with me. I cradled his head against my chest and listened to the silence.

That's all there was now. He didn't say anything and neither did I. I knew something was wrong but what he needed now was for me to hold him. He laid down on the couch with me in his arms. One under my legs and the other around the small of my back. He moved the one from under my legs to rest on my stomach. And we laid there for about 5 minutes before I realized that I had to meet Buddy. I looked a mess and I had a depressed boyfriend on my hands.

I reached one of my hands out to get my cell off the coffee table. Gippal would usually stop me if we were on he couch like this relaxing but he did nothing. Which made me worry more. He wasn't himself. And it was scaring me. I didn't think I should go to the meeting with Buddy. At least not now. It would last hours and he wouldn't have a shoulder to lean on. Unless that trick came around. And I was not gonna let her comfort him because he was hurting now and he may do something he normally wouldn't. Or stopped doing. Like drink and sleep with other women.

" Rikku, where are you?" Buddy asked before I had a chance to say anything.

" In my room. I-" I began but he cut me off.

" You need to get down here now. We are not gonna be late because of you and Gippal's sex addiction." Buddy fussed.

" Its not that. I just cant come right now.." I began but then Buddy began fuss again. I couldn't get a word in edge wise. Then Gippal took the phone from me. " Yo, Buddy." His voice was dispirited and desolate. " Don't worry. She'll be there."

Something was said on the other line and Gippal responded with a " Nothing. I don't feel like talking about it.". He listened for a few moments and I guess Buddy said bye because he hung up and put down the phone. He sighed now opening his eyes and looked at me for a moment. Then kissed me on the lips. He got up and brought me up with him.

" Go get washed up and meet Buddy. I got a meeting to go to in an hour. I gotta go. So I'll some other time…." He stroked my cheek briefly before turning and heading towards the door.

" Gippal," I called out to him as he reached for the door knob. " What's wrong? And I know there is something wrong so don't lie to me."

I could've sworn I heard a small chuckle but he ignored me simply left leaving me with one sentence out his mouth that made me scared, suspicious, and worried all at the same time.

" I love you, Ri"

Now normally it would give me butterflies and make me so happy. But this one was so…..solemn. Like he was circuitously saying goodbye. Or telling me something I didn't understand. But all I could do was do what he told me. I showered and got in my black dress suit and went to meet Buddy but while I was in the elevator I called Nhadala and told her to keep an eye on him while I was in the conference with Buddy. I had an eerie feeling.

I took the notes I had to during the conference but at the same time I text Gippal. Just to see if I could get any information out of him. But it was a dead end the whole time. Like he was avoiding something. Something big.

' _what's wrong with you Gippal. And I know there is something wrong. You wouldn't act like that.'_

' _**Can't I just want to cuddle up with my girl'**_

' _You seemed like you were about to cry or something.'_

'_**Men don't cry, baby.'**_

' _Don't avoid the subject Gippal! Tell me! .' _

' _**Aren't you in a conference with Buddy. This isn't very professional of you. Pay attention to the meeting. We'll talk later.'**_

' _Gippal! Talk to me now, you asshole' _

' _**I love you, baby.' **_

'_Gippal!'_

Then he stopped responding so I had no choice but to pay attention to that damned conference. I was all too relieved when it ended around 2pm. Buddy and I talked for a few moments then he brought up what was on my mind all afternoon.

" What's up with Gippal. I text him during the conference an he kept telling me not to worry about it but he sounded so down on the phone." He asked me. We were headed up in the elevators.

" I don't know. He just keeps telling me we'll talk later when I ask." I told him

" Its better than mine. He said don't worry. Its nothing." Buddy countered mine

Just then the doors opened to my floor.

" well, I'll talk to you later." I told him before getting off. He just said bye. I expected him to say ' tell me what happens' but he didn't. But I probably wont get anything out of Gippal. So it doesn't matter.

----

_4:45 pm _

I was sitting on my bed on my laptop just surfing the web when I got an IM from Nhadala. And it had an attachment with it.

' _I had lost Gippal so I followed Lulu. She went to a shop down the street. This Girl is up to something. Look at what she's buying.'_

The picture attached was probably off of Nhadala's phone because it wasn't as clear as it could be. But I could make out some kind of box that looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. It was dark blue with big white letters. I couldn't figure out what it was………….then it hit me. This bitch was buying the Trojan condoms Gippal use to get before I went on birth control. It was ultra pleasure spermicidal and Gippal loved them. But why……..Then it hit me again, she planned on having sex with Gippal. MY Gippal.

' _Where is she now?1' _I wrote back Nhadala, and a second later she responded.

' _the lobby. I'm following her and it looks like she's going back to her room. I'll tell you when she makes another move.' _

I planned on visiting my so-called-boyfriend to get to the bottom of this. I took my cell phone because I received all my emails on there. Although I was only in my orange and yellow striped pajama pants and a yellow v-neck sweater, I just pulled on my yellow fluffy socks and headed out the hotel door. I made sure to get my hotel key too. I had forgotten that once on a trip to Denver in a class trip and it was too much of a hassle to get it back.

It didn't take me long to get to Gippal's floor. It was just one up but I took the stairs because the elevator was taking too long. When I got up there though, I saw Gippal getting on the elevator and he had on the same outfit he wore earlier. So I knew he wasn't going to a meeting…..or was he. I text Nhadala and told her that he was on the move and that I was following him. She said she was following Lulu and that she was on her way to Gippal's hotel room instead of her room.

When I got to the next floor I got out to see what floor his elevator was stopping on and it stopped on the 5th. So as I made my way down the steps, I had a thought. I'd text him. And see what he's doing.

' _what's up. What are you doing?' _

I had made it down the flight of stairs for the 6th floor when he text me back.

' _**Nothing much. ' **_was all he said. Which made me suspicious. He wasn't one to respond with 2 word responses He always had something to say to me. Never once did he say ' nothing much' when I text him.

' _where are you? Are you in a meeting?'_

'_**nope.'**_ was all he said. My woman's intuition as going off. Alarms were screaming and I couldn't get that image out of my head of lulu buying those condoms. When I made my way to the fifth floor I found my self on a floor with a bunch of rooms. I peeked out into the hall. And didn't see anyone. But I knew he was on this floor. He may have been strange. But I saw a laundry cart for the towels and I hid in there to wait for Gippal to make his reappearance. Meanwhile, since it looked like I had to wait, I checked for Lulu's position.

' _She's on the 5__th__ floor. She went inside a room so I'm waiting in behind a maid's cart.' _She told me. Then I realized we were on the same floor. She was down the hall because I saw the maid's cart around the hall. Its yellow bucket was peeking around the side.

"Nhadala!" I called in a whisper. "Nhadala! Over here!"

Her short blonde pixie hair peeked around the corner and saw me waving. She made her way to my laundry basket.

" Where's Gippal?" She whispered to me as she hopped in the basket with me. She covered herself with some of the towels. " Is he on the floor too."

" Yeah, I think. I came on this floor and he was gone. Lulu on this floor." I whispered back.

"Yeah. In the door straight to the left of the elevators." She pointed out to me. " You text Gippal?"

" Yeah, I'm doing that now. Hold on." I told her as I sent Gippal another message. She and I both watched my phone.

'_what's with the two word answers.' I sent him._

' _**I'm sorry. I'm a little busy.'**_ He sent back. He was doing it just to mock me. Nhadala and I both smacked our lips.

" Busy with what, I wonder." She said what I was thinking that just moment.

" I don't know but its too suspicious." I told her.

' _With what? Don't be mean to me : ( ' _I playfully told him.

' _**Baby, I don't mean to be mean it's just I have some business.'**_

'_I thought you said you didn't have any meetings.' _

' _**Rikku stop it. You sound like a lonely house wife. Now I said I was busy. So please stop texting me. I'll call you when I'm free and I'll come by and see you.'**_

"Did he just…I know he didn't…" I began a little stunned.

" Girl, he just shut you up." Nhadala stated the obvious.

" Yeah well he gone have a whole lot said to him the next time I see him." I told her.

Me and Nhadala talked for a few minutes But just as she was about to respond, the door Nhadala said Lulu went into opened. And out emerged Gippal. He looked a little pissed. And that frustrated and something look from earlier came back. Nhadala and I ducked down into the basket and watched as he stood there for a second. Probably debating whether to leave the woman he probably just slept with. I couldn't believe it. I suddenly had this horrible pain in my chest. I could feel tears threaten to come out my eyes.

But I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of crying.

I watched as he got onto the elevator, then I hopped out the basket and headed for the stairs. I heard Nhadala call me but I ignored her. I ran up 2 flights of steps to my floor. But just as I reached for the doorknob I froze. I felt my knees go weak. I had never felt pain like this. There was no aspirin for it, no relief. I sunk to my knees and let the tears flow at the realization that Gippal….wasn't mine. He cheated. He became another woman's man for a moment of pleasure. And in that moment he stopped loving me.

A part of me was yelling for me to go up another flights of steps and scream and shout at him. Hit him 'til I couldn't anymore. Another part of me said that he wasn't cheating. That I saw nothing. That I was overreacting. But how could I be overreacting after what I saw today. All the evidence, the condoms, his absence, his strange behavior. It all pointed to one thing. Him cheating on me.

I pulled my knees into my chest and balled my heart out. It didn't get rid of the pain but crying did help. And it must've been about 5 minutes 'til I finally calmed down that I realized my phone was ringing. I recognized the ring tone. It was the one for Gippal.

'No one else' by Amel Larrieux. It seemed so ironic at the time. I debated on whether to answer it but I found myself curious about what lies he was gonna tell me.

" Hello?" I answered. My voice even sounded like I had been crying. I hope he would take it as raspy, like I had just woken up.

" Rikku……" Gippal sounded just like had earlier when he came to me. " Where are you?"

" Around." I felt like being just as circuitous as he was. I felt like hanging up really but I wanted to toy with his emotions like he had been doing with mine.

" Ri……I know your mad…about earlier….but…but now isn't the time. I….." Gippal began. It sounded like he was taking deep breathes. His voice was shaky. " I need you."

And I felt conflicted. I wanted to comfort him but I felt so pissed. Why should I comfort him. That's just his guilty conscious. But that part of me that was screaming he didn't do anything got the better of me. I didn't want to verbally agree so I just hung up the phone. I got up and opened the door to the 7th floor. And outside my door with his head in his hands was Gippal. He didn't look up as I walked up to him. I wanted to slap him when he looked at me but it was what I saw that changed my whole demeanor.

I expected guilty eyes and apologetic eyes but when he looked at me. His gaze broke my heart more. Instead of the looks I expected, he looked at me with eyes full of tears and I just bent down and cradled his head in my arms against my chest. He held me close. And I think that was the first time Gippal had ever cried in front of me. It want sobs. It was quiet tears. And I just held him. I didn't say anything. I just supported him.

No matter what, I think I always will. No matter how many times he hurts me…..I'll still love him. I hopeless. A hopeless fool. A hopeless woman. Who loves a man hopelessly and truly , through whatever. No matter what, he'll always make me feel this way. He'll always make me feel _Hopeless._

_**To Be Continued….**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**OOOOH! Juicy. Juicy. Juicy. I know some may be confused and want to know what's going on but that's how it is with good writers. We leave you guessing. But don't worry it'll be cleared up soon. But don't you love that Gippal and Rikku have a relationship where they can be that vulnerable with each other. I think it makes Gippal more human and sexy. Anyway more to come. R&R**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Ayata-Ayumi **_


	4. I Saw It In His Eyes

_**A Different World: Same World. Different Drama.**_

_**This take place 6 months after ' A Different World'. Gippal and Rikku try to fight for there relationship even thought the temptations and obstacles of the meddlesome Corporate world ,and people, try constantly to tear them apart. A Hilarity bound sequel.**_

**Chapter 4: I Saw It In His Eyes**

* * *

When I woke up to the feeling of Gippal holding me tight I felt nothing but content. We were in my bed laying under the comfy covers. He had his head laid against my chest. And I was stroking his drooping blonde spikes.i had been up about 10 minutes just looking at him. His skin was being teased by the sun through my curtains. I must've woken him up with my touches though. He yawned and tilted his head back as he stretched. He even looked like he had been crying. He opened his eyes and they were blood shot.

I simply smiled and kissed his forehead. He sighed and kissed me on the lips. It was the slightest hint of content in his kiss. He let go of me and sat up. He ran his hands over his face in a washing motion. I heard him let out a frustrated sigh. He had been sighing all morning.

" You know I hear if you sigh a lot as a guy, you pens will shrink." I jokingly told him. I just wanted to get him to say something.

" You watch too much bullshit on TV, Ri" He chuckled. He looked back at me for a second and sighed again. And I giggled at him. He looked back and smiled ,knowing exactly what I was giggling at.

He laid back down next to me. And I laid on my side to face him. We looked at each other for a second. And in that one second I was taken aback at how Gippal looked. Even though he had been crying, and his eyes were bloodshot, and he looked like shit. To me he was angelic. I could practically see his halo. His eyes bore into me with a look that mended my broken heart. I didn't have a problem with just staying here with him like this. Not saying anything. But he wanted to talk.

" I'm sorry, about last night." Gippal told me. " I know you've never seen me like that."

"Its fine." I assured him touching his face. He closed his eyes and smiled. He turned and kissed the palm of my hand.

"I just didn't want you to see me like that. But I didn't know where else to go. Everything went so fast and next thing I know I find myself at your door." Gippal said. He opened his eyes and took my hand in his.. He intertwined his fingers with mine.. He looked at my hand and not me. " I just needed to be with you."

" Why? What happened yesterday?" I asked him

" What didn't happen yesterday?" He gave a weak smile. I didn't see what was funny. But I just waited for him to finish. " When you left me hanging on the phone I decided to go down and see you. I was gonna tell you that I talked to Lulu about her outfits."

"Yeah, because they were getting out of control." I added under my breath. He just chuckled and continued on.

" But as I was walking out my room when I bumped into someone I thought I would never have to see." Gippal said his voice low. Almost a whisper.

"who?"

" Penelo's brother." He chuckled.

" She has…had a brother?" I asked him.

" Yeah. She always called him brother but his name is Caius." He told me. " He never did like me and after I killed Penelo-"

" You didn't kill her. Stop saying that." I scolded him. I know Penelo would too. But he still blames himself.

" Anyways, he despises me. And when I ran into him. He had a few choice words to say to me." He explained. " Like how I was a selfish bastard and a murderer. And how he heard I had a new girlfriend that looked like her. He said he'd give me 2 months before I kill you too. And that shit…..scared the hell out of me."

" Don't be scared. I'm not going anywhere." I reassured him. I leaned over and kissed him.

" I know….but the thought of not having you. I don't think I could live through it. You were there to help me through Penelo but what am I gonna do if I lost you? I can't imagine being with anyone else. I'd die if you ever left my side." He confessed to me.

I just leaned into him and kissed him again. This one longer and so many unanswered words were said in this one.

" I'll never leave your side" Was the only promise I said out loud. " So what else happened?"

" I………I went to see Lulu cause she said she needed to talk to me. But I was a little confused when she gave me a room number on the 5th floor." He began. " I thought she had a room on the same floor as yours."

" I guess not." I smiled. I had Nhadala change that on the plane.

" Well, when I arrived she had the room lit with candles and rose petals everywhere." He said. It began to piss me off. " I asked her 'what was so urgent?' and she tried to jump my bones. I had to pry her off me. And when I rejected her, she said ' why are you playing with me. You know you want me, you know you wont be faithful. Your no good for her. I can make you happy.' And she was right. I'm no good for you. And when I first saw Lulu I was attracted to her, but it was because of what she wore." Gippal told me.

" Really? So if I wore things like that, you'd be attracted to me."

" You did. You just didn't have the knockers to fill It out." He chuckled I reached behind me for a pillow and hit him with it a couple of times. He only laughed and caught my hand. I dropped the pillow and was about to move away but he rolled to where he was on top of me. " But she doesn't stimulate my mind like you do."

" Still doesn't explain why you were crying." I told him.

" I couldn't help it. I had everyone telling me that I was no good and that I'd kill you. That you deserved better. That if you stayed with me, I'd only end up hurting you. Everything was pointing to me leaving you broken hearted or just broken." He sighed.

" And when I said I needed you, and you came out just like that I knew they were right. I don't deserve you. You don't need to waste time on me. I was so thankful and sad and everything felt like it was closing in on me. Like I was keeping you, this beautiful butterfly, in this glass jar with the lid on. But…"

" But what?" I asked him. He leaned down and kissed me.

" I'm a very selfish man. I don't want to let you go. And although I know I may hurt you somehow just like in the past. I don't want you to leave my side. So I keep you in this glass jar happily. I….love you too damn much" He confessed between kisses.

" Well if you're a selfish man with a butterfly in a lidded jar," I began pulling away. " Then I guess I'm a hopeless butterfly. Because I'm happy to be in this lidded glass jar. I love you too damn much too."

" What a pair we make, huh?" He said and I agreed by bringing him down to kiss me by the collar of his shirt.

" Yeah. I think its quite unique." I chuckled. " Now how about that conference with me that had to be postponed."

I began to unbutton his shirt and he doesn't object. When I get it far enough unbuttoned from my reach, he helps and removes it himself. I let my fingers roam his chest and grip his shoulders. I push him to where I'm on top and I straddle his waist. I began to move down so I could see his belt as his fingertips traveled under my shirt. I tucked at the buckle and unclasped it, I didn't bother pulling it out. I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and his fingers found the edge of my bra. I let my hand stroke him through his jeans and he let out what sounded like a growl. I giggled at him and continued to stroke him. He was hard and warm. And it felt so good under my touch

He let his hands cup my breast through my bra. I leaned down and kissed him and he pulled my shirt up the length of my torso. I helped him by getting rid of it and throwing it I squeezed him through his jeans and let him unclasp my bra. Which soon joined my shirt on the floor. He sat up as his hands cupped my breast and squeezed. Causing a tingling sensation to travel through me. He kissed me and I felt him smile. I couldn't help but to return the smile. He kneaded my breast like dough and I was stroking him so much I thought he might bust out And it felt damn good.

" I don't know why the hell this meeting was postponed." Gippal panted. He probably sounded like us both. " This should've been first priority. I think we need a second one."

" I agree." I mumbled. " Same time tomorrow."

" My place or yours?" His breathe was hard against mine.

" Whichever is closer." I giggled. He replied with a low chuckle and flipped me to his side. I guess he had enough talking.

-----

We had our way with each other for what had to be more than a few hours. Gippal and I finally stopped because I got a cramp. He would've gone longer but I begged no more. He just laughed and let my climax one more time. He laid on his stomach now, I didn't know if he was sleep or not. He had his face turned toward the terrace. Probably looking at the view.

I laid my chin on his back and traced his tattoo. The one with the angel wing and an R with a P as its shadow. He had gotten another. My name in cursive on the bone behind his ear. It was not big and had a ribbon with a saying on it that laid under my name. The saying read , 'Tu es meus angelus.'. Gippal said it meat , ' you are my angel' I thought it was sweet. I was gonna surprise him and get a tattoo for him. I just didn't know yet what. But I wanted to wait for a special occasion. Like our engagement…..but I don't even think Gippal is thinking about that.

I have lately in the past month. How it would be to marry Gippal. He was engaged to Penelo so I don't think he wants to rush into another. So I'm fine with our relationship now. Content with this lidded glass jar. As long as he never left it. I would be the butterfly in the jar forever. His butterfly in the jar forever. As long as he wanted me, I'd be that hopeless butterfly.

Interrupting my train of thought, I heard a cell phone ring. It was playing my blink 182 song that I put on for Uncle Rin. And if he was calling. I knew it couldn't be good. I let out a sigh and sat up with the sheet to get it. I looked around the room and saw that it was on the desk across the room. I must've put it there last night. I began to crawl to the end of the bed to get it and Gippal grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me to him.

" Ignore him" He told me in my ear. He draped an arm over my waist and buried his face in the crook of my neck.

" But it may be Rin. We are here on business and if we don't do our job. We'll get fired." I told him. He sighed and for a second sat there. Then I felt his arm move and I hurried to get the phone before it went to voicemail.

" Rikku Angel Summers. You better have a damn good reason why you aren't down here." Uncle Rin's booming voice said, which shocked my calm mood. He sounded fuming. I could tell because he said my

" Uncle Rin, calm down. What's the matter?" I asked him. I tried to sound innocent but I knew why he may have called. I think I had to meet him and Buddy for lunch with a CEO and it had to be pass 1 in the afternoon. I looked back to check the clock on the end table and it said 1:39 pm.

" What's the matter?! You and your boyfriends teenaged hormones is the problem. Now I know you and Gippal are in a relationship and you two are……sexually active. But business comes first And I have had enough of this. If you AND Gippal aren't at the next meeting at 3:45 in the Alain Ducasse. And don't think you two are off the hook because as soon as the meetings for today end I want you in my suite for a VERY long discussion about control, abstinence, priorities, and protection." Uncle Rin went off. I couldn't get word in edge wise.

"Yes sir." I said like I was being scolded by Daddy. Oh crap! He might call and tell daddy. Shit! I'm gonna get in so much trouble. He may tell me to come back home…..

" Now you have been affecting Buddy as well and I wont stand for you messing with my CEO's, understand?" He said sternly.

"Yes, sir." I repeated again.

" Now you get showered and dressed. Tell Gippal to do the same and I am coming to get you both. Just to make sure you aren't late. And tell Gippal that I'll talk to him later." Uncle Rin fumed. I could only answer with another 'yes sir' and let him hang up before following suit. I put it back on the desk, and turned to see Gippal with a big ass grin on his face.

"what?" I ask, a little pissed that he finds this funny.

" You sound like a Daddy's girl" He chuckled. " Even with your Uncle."

" I don't. You ass. And you got both of us in trouble." I pouted. I got up with the sheet and looked over at him. This fool was trying to make it hard for me to be mad at him.

He lounged on his elbows so his upper body was sloped and he hadn't bothered to put something over his waist. So there in all his glory, yet again, was Gippal dick. Although it was numb and limp between his legs. It was still think and medium sized. He wasn't even hard. Damn what a catch I got. But i couldn't get turned on…or worse get him turned on. Because if I did, neither of us would get out of here and make it to our meetings.

"You know," he began and his hand started stroking himself and I immediately felt heat rise between my legs. " I could make you sound like my girl. All you have to do is scream my name"

I got up and headed to the bathroom to shower. I didn't want to look at him because I knew he knew I got turned on by that. I made it inside and closed the door. I put the sheet on the bathroom counter and began to run the water in the large ceiling-to-floor, brown marble shower. When I closed the clear shower door behind me I let the large overhead shower head, drench my body. It was then that I realized my left leg was still sore from that cramp I caught. Because as soon as the water hit it I felt immediate relief.

I then realized I forgot to bring my body wash. And when I turned to leave and get it, I was shocked to find Gippal standing behind me. Just as naked as I was and being soaked by one of the 3 side showerheads. I jumped in surprise and almost lost my balance in the shower. But an arm around my waist saved me from a slippery fall. He brought me close and kissed me so sensually and deep that I didn't have a chance to object him being in the shower with me.

I let my hands wrap around his neck, and was lost for a moment until I felt a stream of something cold run down my back like lotion. And when I smelled tangerines, I knew it was my body wash. Gippal must've brought it in with him. I heard something be set on the shower rack by us and his hands began to lather the soap all over my body.

" Turn around." He whispered to me when he broke the kiss. Water ran down his lips and trickled to mine.

I obliged and his hands ran down my stomach and back up again. They gripped my breast and squeezed. I titled my head back moaning at the sensation it sent down my spine. His kisses trailed down my neck and back again. I felt his hands slide down my stomach again an then his hands slid over my folds. 2 fingers squeezing my clit on the way over it. I moaned at the sensation. I felt him hard against my butt. The water washed away the suds and I felt more body washed being trickled down my stomach. Apparently one of his hands grabbed out for it.

I turned back around and rubbed my body against his to spread some body wash on him. I began to lather him and he laughed at me when my fingers caught his nipple.

" I'm not a chick, Ri. That doesn't affect me." He chuckled.

" Oh really." I challenged. I let my mouth come to his chest as the suds were being washed away. I let my teeth rake across and I could of sworn I heard a growl in his throat. But it was when I let it go between my teeth and bit hard, dragging it a little ways out, that Gippal's growl was well heard. Suddenly I was back first against the shower was, with my legs hiked on Gippal's waist. His fingers pressed firmly in my thighs as he held me, told me he was in control. But it wasn't that that drove me wild….it was the look in his eyes.

I was his lidded glass jar butterfly and I was under his control. He could do whatever the hell he wanted to do right now. And I didn't care because I saw it. The love he had for me. How much he craved me. How he'd never hurt me. That he wanted no other butterfly in this jar but me. I saw it all there. _I saw it in his eyes. _

_**To Be continued……..**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Okay this is chap 4. I tried not to make it too long. I have heard from people that not much hilarity has ensued but its still a story. But don't worry shenanigans will come next chapter. I tried to focus on how far Gippal and Rikku's relationship has come this chapter….. How they cared for each other. I wanted to focus on that so no misconceptions are given the next chap. So I hope you enjoyed it. Merry Christmas! And R&R for my Christmas present. Lol. **_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


	5. Chaos In A Day

_**A Different World: Same World. Different Drama.**_

_**This take place 6 months after ' A Different World'. Gippal and Rikku try to fight for there relationship even thought the temptations and obstacles of the meddlesome Corporate world ,and people, try constantly to tear them apart. A Hilarity bound sequel.**_

**Chapter 5: Chaos In A Day**

_**

* * *

**_

_4:00 pm_

I sat at a table in the Alain Ducasse ,in my Vena Cava sleeveless black dress with black patent leather Jimmy Chu shoes., taking notes and trying my best to listen. But it was hard. Ihadn't expected this meeting to be so tense. Uncle Rin made sure Gippal didn't sit by me. He had him and that …Lulu sitting by him. I was sitting between Nhadala and Buddy. I was trying to ignore the tension, so I observed everyone's outfits. The guys wore pretty much the same suit to me. Gippal was sexy, wearing a black Armani tailored suit. He caught me looking and winked. I blushed at first but Uncle Rin saw.

I diverted my attention to Nhadala's outfit. Which was cute. A Dennis Basso Red/Black/White floral print silk chiffon dress. I loved it. I just might get one. Then cane Lulu….Her breast look like two hams in that dress, fighting for room. She tried to fit them big ass jeeps in a Jovovich Hawk Burgundy silk chiffon Yasmine wine dress. Might as well have left them out. Because that dress was made for a c or lower. She looked like a double D squeezed in that dress. If my eyes were flame blowers she'd be a crispy bitch. Then I noticed Nhadala nudge me and I come back to the real world.

" Summers, do you have the Finance Reports for the Felton Company." Buddy asked. I looked around the table and saw that everyone was looking at me.

"u-uh…" I stuttered. " Yes….yes I do." I pulled out the papers he asked for. I saw Gippal try and smother a chuckle. Lulu giggled. And I tried not to glower.

I paid attention for a good 45 minutes more. The dinners were served and I had the fish fillet. I looked up at Gippal and saw that Lulu was whispering something in his ear. His face was solemn and I wandered what they were talking about. He whispered something back and she smiled. A content smile. And I was pissed. I nudged Nhadala and she leaned my way so she could hear what I had to say.

" Lulu and Gippal are over there whispering something to each other." I whispered.

" I know. I've been watching. What happened last night. Lulu left that room highly pissed. Like Gippal but more." She whispered back.

" I'll tell you later. But we gotta keep a watch on her. That's all I'm gonna say." I replied. Then I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and Uncle Rin was circuitously telling me and Nhadala to stop. SO that was the end of that. I think he was pissed now.

I guess it was towards the end because I got a text from Gippal that said.

' _**You know your only making that lecture we have after this worst, Ri. What is that? Like the second time.'**_

' _What do you mean second?' _I knew he was right. but I couldn't recall the 1st time.

' _**This morning. Me. You. A human pretzel. We missed meetings this morning and last night.'**_ I smiled at the memory and put away my phone before I made a third one.

-----

_7:32pm_

As the meeting came to an end and we headed to the lobby elevators to go back to our rooms. I was tempted to ditch and take the steps. And I guess Gippal had the same idea because I was headed into the elevator Uncle Rin was going in and he grabbed my wrist. We slowly tried to ease our way away from the elevator and I thought the fates had given us one. But just as soon as they gave it, they took it away. When we were so close away, I heard a voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"Rikku. Gippal. Come here now before I drag both of your tails back here." I heard Uncle Rin's voice boom as soon as we reached the stairwell.

He and I froze in our tracks and turned on our heels to face a highly red faced Rin. And I could of sworn as we approached, the elevator door closed with a smiling Lulu in it. And I added another reason for my personal Vendetta to her. But I had to put that aside. The first problem I had to deal with it was Uncle Rin.

----

_7:40 pm in Uncle Rin's Royal Suite_

Now I'm not the best person of keeping track of time but I think Uncle Rin has been going off for a good 15 minutes without a breath. I sat by Gippal on the couch. At first he was holding my hand but then Uncle Rin told him to stop. So he sat him arm on the couch behind me. He had gone over all the points he said he would. Protection. Priorities. Control. Abstinence. Yeah, he went over it all. His face was turning red. And it was hard because he was tanned.

And it was only Gippal's turn. I was terrified for my turn. I'd probably give him a stroke. What would he say? That he was sending me back? Firing me? Firing Gippal?! Was he sending Gippal back? I didn't want to think of the worst option. The one thing that meant 'HELL ON EARTH'. The one thing that would make me cringe. Worse than when he mentioned condoms and Gippal using them. And worse than when he talked about control and compared us to two animals in heat. He was debating between which was more horny. Cats in heat or hyenas in heat. And I felt so awkward.

"And you Rikku." Oh crap! It was my turn. "I have called your father and he has quite a few things to say about your behavior."

" You called Daddy?!" My voice must've gone up a few octaves. " How could you call Daddy on me?"

" Because this is not how you use to act. " He was fuming at my response. I knew that was a mistake. I realized now. Gippal hadn't said a word. He knew. He must've have already been fussed at like this before.

" Before you met this man, you were polite. A VIRGIN! And I never once hear you cuss before you met this man. Now I wont tell you who to date but until I see improvement of your behavior and in your work ethic, I do not approve of this relationship." He gestured between Gippal and I. " IF you need to go back to Cali to get your act right, believe me I will do it! I will not watch you get knocked up by this player. He is no good for you!"

I didn't say anything but that last bit pissed me off. How could he put down the man I love in front of both our faces. And he didn't stop there he kept ranting.

" Your such a good girl and he is a man who had a different girl every week before you met him. Now I love Gippal like he was my own. I gave him a chance when he had nothing. But when I said nothing when you two got together I thought you were gonna be a good example." He said the other part to Gippal. Who I look over at and see he is looking down with a pissed expression that matched mine. " Now if I have to send you two away from each other to keep my company running I will. So don't you two ever act like this. You especially Gippal. I'm so disappointed In you right now I can't even look at you right now. Now I'm starting to see how Penelo's dad felt. You seduced her and my poor little Rikku"

That struck a cord for Gippal and myself. Gippal looked up with pain written all over his face. But then he turned away. And I could tell he was hurt beyond belief because he removed his arm from behind me. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. His hands clasped together. I couldn't believe the words came out of my kind Uncle's mouth. It broke my silence.

"Now wait a damn minute! Gippal is a CEO and is only 19. He grew up from a hard background and has proven himself to be a good man. He has never once hurt me and he loves me beyond your imagination. And I the same. He meant Penelo no harm. He loved her more than he could love anyone. Losing her nearly killed him, but he's gotten better. Bettered himself." I blew up at him. I stood out my seat in fury. I knew Gippal was probably looking at me like I had just made a big mistake but I didn't care. If he wasn't gonna stand up for himself I would. Even if it meant losing my trust fund. But I continued. "And if you think I will sit here and let you put him down. You are terribly mistaken. You say you think of Gippal as your own but what kind of father would put his son down like that. You should be fussing at yourself for this. Not him. He's the best damn thing that's happened to your company. You said it once. Gippal may have not been helping the situation but I am no better. I seduce him just as much. And I don't care how it may seem because I love every consequence of it.. So excuse my language Uncle Rin because you know I love you but when it comes to what Gippal and I do,"

I felt Gippal take my wrist because my fist were clenched. He softly said my name and was trying to calm me but it wasn't working. I was already saying the last part with all the force in my being.

"YOU CAN FUCK OFF!"

Then I stormed out. I broke free of Gippal's hold and marched to the door. Gippal and Uncle Rin called after me but I was seeing red with anger. I marched out his room and like a bad timing to go down in history, Lulu came up smiling out of the elevator. She and Nhadala and Buddy were coming out. They saw me and my angry face of hell. I didn't care though. I could still hear Gippal and Uncle Rin calling after me but I ignored them and headed for the elevator.

" Rikku, what's wrong?" Buddy and Nhadala asked in unison but I ignored them.

" She's probably P.. Its very unflattering. I hear that's how you lose men. Not like she would know how to keep 'em" Lulu's annoying voice mumbled as I passed her. That sent me over the edge. I turned on my heels, and punched her square in the eye. And I guess that's all I needed. I let out all my anger out on her. She fought back and we were scuffing. I was too furious to notice anything else. All I saw was red.

It happened so fast, but suddenly I was restrained by two strong arms and was being pinned against the wall. I could see Lulu she was fussing and cussing and I was returning every remark with what was a probably more vulgar one. Then a hand went over my mouth and smothered my words. I was watching Lulu be dragged off but that brought my attention to the person who was restraining me. I saw Gippal's green eyes. They looked shocked and in awe. Probably because he had never seen me act this way. I immediately felt embarrassed. But I wasn't regretting beating her ass.

She was being pulled into Uncle Rin's room. I was glowering at her because as she went in, she was still cussing and yelling. I swear if I was being held back I would have beat her ass again. She was making my red turn brighter. Just at the sight of her. It may not of been all her fight for my anger but it felt good as hell to let it go.

" Rikku, you have to calm down." He leaned over and whispered in my ear. I was listening though. Lulu broke loose and ran at me, I broke my arm loose reached around Gippal and smacked her in the eye. She wasn't stopping though. I almost had gotten loose all the way and ducked under Gippal's arms. He had been struggling with me this whole time. And I guess the adrenaline helped me because I had barely noticed.

But he caught me by the waist and held my arms with one arm but I still kicked Lulu in the face. She came after me again but Buddy and Uncle Rin caught her and took her in his suite. Slamming the door shut.. I was being taken to somewhere. It was until the door opened and I saw the familiar stairway that I realized that I was being taken away. It was over but I couldn't calm down. I closed my eyes and sighed. But it didn't work. So when Gippal let me go, I headed for the door to uncle Rin's floor. But he caught me again and shoved me against the wall.

" Rikku, calm down, Now!" He was serious. Yet I still heard gentleness in his voice. His eyes were pleading. Telling me that I had screwed up. And it suddenly clicked. I realized what I had done.

I cussed out and fussed at my Uncle. Gippal's boss. My Boss. He called Daddy. Daddy is gonna take away my trust fund. I'm gonna go broke. I beat Lulu's ass and she might press charges. I'm gonna get fired and go to jail for battery charges. Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. The walls seemed like they were closing in. I started to hyperventilate. I felt my knees go out on me and I was suddenly on the ground. I brought my knees to my chest and put my head between my knees.

" Breathe. Rikku, breathe. Its okay. Calm down" I heard Gippal soothe me as his hand stroked my loose hair. He was sitting beside me. I could see his feet on my right. I closed my eyes and tried to steady my breathing.

-----

_10 minutes later _

It took me a minute but I finally calmed down. But I kept my eyes closed. To give myself a minute. Gippal never left my side though. I brought my head up and he looked expectantly. Waiting for my next moment most likely. But I smiled and shook my head..

" I'm fine" I assured him. " I'm okay now."" Just making sure I don't have to restrain you again. Or get a medic in here because you pass out." He chuckled.

I smiled. Even after all this his was still cracking jokes. But I loved him for it. It made me feel better. I felt the tension and anger leave. And it was replaced with calm. The stairwell door opened and me and Gippal looked up to see Nhadala and Buddy.

" What was that about?" Nhadala asked.

" Yeah ,because you went from angry Rikku to mauling Rikku in like 2.5 seconds." Buddy snickered. I heard Gippal laugh too.

" Even though I enjoyed seeing you whoop Lulu's ass.:" Nhadala added.. That made me laugh. Gippal stood up and suggested we all went downstairs and relaxed at his place with a drink.. Gippal and Buddy started joking at the moment we got in his suite.

They proceeded to do a horrible yet hilarious reenactment of the whole ordeal. Fake hair pulling and wrestling. And Nhadala and I laughed 'til tears came out our eyes.. I didn't know what was to come next but right now it was alright. I had all this happen to me in one day. From standing up for my boyfriend to fighting a chick I dint like. It was all Chaotic. But I guess it all didn't have to end bad. Even though it was a lot. Chaos In A Day is just fine.

_**To Be Continued…………..**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 5 done?! I was amazed too. Don't worry. It just all started coming out. So easy. I did this in about 3 hours. A new record I think. But the next one is coming soon hopefully. I'll try. I don't promise it as soon but I promise you'll like it. Okay. So tell me what you thought about this as I work on chap 7. R&R**_

_**Xoxo, **_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


	6. Tell My Jimmy Choo I Love Them

**A Different World: Same World. Different Drama.**

_**This take place 6 months after ' A Different World'. Gippal and Rikku try to fight for there relationship even thought the temptations and obstacles of the meddlesome Corporate world ,and people, try constantly to tear them apart. A Hilarity bound sequel. With some twist and turns along the way.**_

_**Chapter 6: Tell My Jimmy Choo I love them.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Friday 6:45am_

The business trip in Paris may have been over but the problems that occurred there still lingered. I tried not to focus on them. Gippal assured me that it would be fine but everything even seemed somewhat different on this plan ride back to New York. Twelve hours and 25 minutes of agonizing anticipation. I could only imagine what awaited when I got in to work on Monday when I get to work.

Uncle Rin obviously did not want to socialize with either one of us. Embarrassed by our behavior…or my behavior? Who knows. He may even be pissed beyond belief. But he wont say anything. He just sits there and types on his laptop, Way across the other side of the plane, down the way and away from us. Lulu was ignoring us also.

But I wasn't bothered by that one. Actually, I was a little tickled. She sat there in the same area of Uncle Rin, putting on make-up around her big aviator sunglasses. Probably trying to hide the two black eyes I gave her. I was still didn't like her but I did need that moment to smile. To forget my worries. Although Gippal, Nhadala and, Buddy were helping that.

I sat next to Gippal my right hand intertwined with his as I sat by the window. Our bodies sharing a comfortable blanket on this cold early morning flight. Buddy and Nhadala sat across from us sharing a cover but their hands weren't intertwined. Those two seemed closer than usual but I didn't think much of it. Me and Nhadala were becoming good friends too. Since Yuna and Paine were back in Cali, it was nice to have a girl friend here.

Gippal and Buddy were occupying themselves with boy talk as Nhadala and I text to each other. Gippal didn't seem to notice me having a text message conversation. Apparently I brought his attention back to me when I burst out laughing. I tried not but it was funny to me at the time. Its not my fault. I blame Nhadala. I was texting her discussing what happened when she text me back.

' _Maybe now that she's discovered the secret of perpetual middle age, she can find a different man to prey on. I think that she's now going for the Jerry Springer after math look'_

I bust out laughing. Nhadala joined in and we were cracking up together. It took a minute for us to regain composure. When I did, Gippal leaned over and whispered in my ear.

" You gonna fill me in on the joke?" He tugged my earlobe between his teeth. And kissed me on my neck. It tickled a little and I could help but giggle.

" Stop" We both know it was a token response.

" Make me." He whispered in a low dangerous tone. I shrugged away from him but he pulled my hand and brought me back. I turned to give another one of my token protest but he caught me in a kiss. I got swept up in it for a moment until someone cleared their throat. Gippal probably remembered Nhadala and Buddy were there the whole time, but I forgot. He made that happen a lot.

" Please, reserve yourselves until your in a more private area." Nhadala said.

" Yea, bro, I love you two but I don't need to see that. Especially since I haven't had any." Buddy chuckled. Nhadala made a face but I didn't understand it. I just knew it was in response to Buddy's remark.

I looked at Gippal and he smiled at me. He then looked at Buddy and started talking with Buddy again. Nhadala and I continued our text message conversation. It was times like this that made me forget about the consequences of my actions. And what was soon to come to past. I just needed a few more of these moments to prepare myself. Just a few more….

-------

_2:35pm_

Gippal's driver pulled up to the mansion sooner than we expected. When he picked Gippal and I up from the airport, Gippal didn't waste any time to start fooling around in the spacious limo. He had his hands everywhere and I didn't mind. By the time the car came to a holt, I had the AKA New York Silk Floral Print dress was around my waist and Gippal was placing kisses down my chest in the low cut v-neck. I had lost one of my black Jimmy Choo Prairie Soft leather sandal with metal studs. He must've taken it off or something.

The driver knocked on the door, which brought us back to reality. Our breathes were ragged. And I had to pull down my dress as Gippal opened the door. I tried my best to fix my hair so it didn't seem too bad.

" Sir, were here. " Gippal's Driver said. His English accent apparent. His age shows. Looks like a healthy 60, maybe 65 year old man. Gray hair and a 'Jenkins' appearance.

" Y-yeah. Thanks Colin." Gippal said. Colin tips his hat and heads to the trunk. Most likely to get started on the 5 bags of luggage. I never was a very good packer. I always brought a quarter of my closet. No matter how long the trip. Gippal was dumbfounded at how I could take all those suitcases. He only had one big one. I just gave a smile and let them take the bags to the car.

"I'm gonna help with your closet." Gippal joked straightening his dress shirt. He dressed down for the ride home. A simple black dress shirt and some dark blue jeans and sneakers. " You go in and put on a movie or something for us to watch. I think I have that new Adam Sandler movie on my desk. I just want to relax tonight"

I nodded as I found my shoe and put it on. I gave him a quick kiss and the way he returned it told me that neither of us would be watching the movie. So I didn't know why I would bother. But I obliged and headed inside. I went to the office. He had a big desk in there. He called it his but both of our work areas were there. He just worked more often there. So most of his hard drives and CD-ROMs were there.

I looked for the movie was talking about. I found the case to it but no disc. Maybe he left it in his laptop. He didn't take it with him this trip and it was exactly how he left it.

I moved my finger over the mouse pad and brought up the screen. I saw his media player was up. I thought that might be it and clicked on it. But instead when it showed up, a home video came up.

--------

_Home Video_

_The date on the bottom left of the screen said 12-25-08 7:45 am. I hadn't realized time had flown by so fast. It was already January 28__th__, showed a 1__st__ person view of someone walking down, what I recognized to be, the hall upstairs. It was headed towards Gippal's bedroom. Well, our bedroom. You could hear Gippal's voice. He was doing a Steve Irwin impressions he approached the cracked bedroom doors._

"_Today mates, were on the look out for a very rare blonde haired Rikku.' He enter the bedroom and his voice goes to a whisper. 'And Crikey! Look! There is one right there! Ain't she a beaut' ." _

_I laid asleep in bed. The room was dimly lit so I figured the curtains were still closed._

_He slowly approached the curtains and pulled them open. The room got brighter and when he turned back towards the bed, I stirred._

"_Now she is a vicious little bugger. She'll run you out of your own closet and force you to build an extension for another one. A 10,000 bickie job! And not to mention this lil sheila will be the most randy you have ever seen in a sheila. She'll have you in the hay 'til your completely zonked . I mean bushwhacked for the whole next day.' He starts to walk over to the bed and I was suddenly in a closer-up view. He must have stumbled over something though because I stir and he pauses as I stir and lay on my stomach with a groan. He gets closer and I'm suddenly in a full on close-up. I giggle at how silly my boyfriend is._

" _Phew! Thought I was a goner. We should be careful not to wake this one rudely. She was quite the aggro wally. And is known to be quite in love with a bloke name Gippal. She'll do anything for that bloke's wedding tackle." Gippal was boasting. _

_I didn't understand some of it but I got the jist of it. And what the hell did he call me. I wrote a mental note to look those things up. I saw that I began to wake up because my eyes slowly fluttered open to small slits. I saw my green eyes behind my lashes. Then Gippal's husky, sexy chuckle came into ear shot._

" _Ain't that a sight for sore eyes. I think we may have just made history ladies and blokes. The Rikku has actually woken up before noon on a day off." Gippal joked._

" _What are you doing, Gippal?" I yawned. His hand came into view and stroked my cheek._

" _See, don't she look like a harmless lil thing?" He said to his imaginary audience._

" _But right when you think she's harmless she'll turn on you."_

" _Gippal stop filming me!" I must've realized he was filming._

" _See! What did I tell ya, mates." He chuckled. I must've hit him with a pillow or something because the camera view was put out of focus for a minute._

" _Gippal! Stop it! And stop talking like that!" I whined. The camera was probably put on the nightstand at a angle towards the bed because I watched as Gippal sat crouched by the bed smiling at me._

" _Don't be a aggro sheila. I was only playing with you. " He was still doing the accent. _

_I groaned and he smiled, giving me a quick kiss on the lips, sideways because I still hadn't picked up my head. I was laying by the edge. Eye to eye with him. He stroked my hair and I smiled at his touch. He must've been rubbing my neck. I loved when he did that. He leaned his head forward and I watched him bite my exposed shoulder. He was trying to turn me on. Even though just seen that sexy face was enough already._

" _Gippal its too early for that." I giggled as he started to trail kisses on my shoulder. His hand disappeared under the cover._

" _I'm quite randy on the contrary and a little root with you is good any time of day." Gippal coaxed. _

" _Gippal stop talking like that!"_

" _Why? Your wearing these cute little lacey knickers under the covers. Trying to lure me into your little lurk. I cant do anything but perve." He chuckled. I started squirming because of something his missing hand was doing._

" _What?" I asked. Then I remembered that he had gone to Australia on a 3-day business trip and he had gotten back the night before. I was already half asleep so I didn't feel like doing anything. I told him tomorrow. And it was tomorrow. I giggled at the thought of his persistence._

" _you owe me." He sounded like one of those sexy villains. About to have there way with the damsels in distress. And me being the damsel I didn't have a problem with it. Except for the part where he jumps on the bed, taking me with him, out of camera view. Then the tape cuts after a few minutes of moans. _

_End Home Video_

_---------_

" What a horny boyfriend I have." I say to myself. I thought I was alone but a voice from the doorway shocks me.

" You never complain. I think you secretly love it." Gippal says leaning on the door frame shirt hanging open and exposing his beautiful chest. I ignore him and continuing rummaging through his cluttered desk.

" Did you find the DVD?" He asked coming over.

" No." I told him still looking. " I forgot you had that home video."

" I don't know why. It was only a little over a month ago." He said. His hands fund there way to my waist. Not to the cluttered desk to help me look.

" Gippal, I thought you said you wanted to relax tonight." I reminded him. I ignored his hands and continued. Even though ,now it was half-heartedly due to him pressed against my backside.

I was contemplating forgetting the whole thing but I continued the charade, if but only to humor myself. And to prove that I wasn't sexually addicted to Gippal. But it was hopeless. Once he started grinding against me. My hands could only give up the futile search and grip the edge of the mahogany desk.

Heat rose between my legs as his hand found his way up my dress once again. He planted sweet kisses down my neck and he licked the hickey that he started to make a permanent mark on my neck. I always wore my hair down because of him. I didn't complain much. Because every time I brought it up, he'd start a make-out session and replace the fading one from before.

" Gi-" I began my always token protest. But he bit a spot on my neck that sent shivers up my spine and stopped me mid sentence.

" Stop ear bashing, Ri. Your just as randy as I am." He was back in that Australian accent.

And he knew I was just as horny as he was because his hand was in my lace Victoria Secrets and his finger were invading me. And all I could do was moan in response. My body would've kilt over in pleasure but he pressed me against him with the arm that didn't have the invading hand. I bet he learned all that Australian slang just to do this to me. And I didn't care at the moment. I'd really give him an ear bash later for this. Which will probably start round two.

He ground himself against me so I could feel his rock hard state against my butt. His hand pulled out glistening with my juices and he pulled down my underwear. I helped him by shimmying out of them and letting them fall to the floor by my Jimmy choo's. I hated being this way, when he touched me. It made me want to touch him. I always wanted to touch him. But when I began to turn to do so, he held his grip firm.

" I want it from the back." He whispered to me. I made a whining moan in the back of my throat and he only gave a sexy little chuckle in response. " Don't worry, baby, you'll like it."

I didn't like it right now though. But he didn't pay my refusal any mind. He let his newly freed hand hike up my dress around my waist and bent me over his desk. I heard him undo his zipper. Even though I could of sworn he had on a belt. but he must've taken it off when he unbuttoned his shirt. It was long before my fully expose behind felt his fully exposed and hot penis against my butt. His breath was just as heavy as mine as he began to slide inside me from the back.

And he was right. I did like it. I kind of knew he wasn't going to try it in the butt. I know some guys like that but when I asked Gippal what he thought about it once. He said he liked feeling me wet. Which meant he preferred my vagina. And I could tell. Because he was just as gone as I was as we made our rhythm on his desk. His face stayed in the crook of my neck. Whispering dirty things to me and kissing my neck every so often. It made me even more turned on.

I got close and he got to his agonizing pace once again. He held my hips as his thrust got harder and deeper. My moans got louder and his naughty whispers got more drawn out with moans. And at the final stroke that I could take I felt a wave of pleasure wash over me. Gippal followed a few moments later. And for a moment we laid their against his desk. Sweaty and out of breath because of another one of our sexually moments. He rested on me for a moment. He kissed my neck every few seconds until he regained his strength.

He got off me and up righted us both. I turned to face him and place a kiss on his lips. He kissed back with a slow sensual way that said he wanted more and I responded by dragging his lower lip between my teeth as I broke the kiss for a moment. I wrapped my arms around his neck and trailed kisses from his chin to his collar bone. Somewhere along the way he had lost his shirt. I heard a moan arise in his throat.

" Careful." He warned. " You'll start round two."

" That's the idea." I didn't stop. I spoke between kisses. Before I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He supported my thighs and held me firmly against him. He wanted me to feel what I was starting. And I loved every bit of my doing. " Only this time, we should try the shower."

------

_8:45 pm_

After round 8, Gippal and I finally got showered. Round 2 was on the steps because we didn't make it that far. Round 3 was against the bedroom door. Round 4 was on the bed. Round 5 was on the bathroom counter. Round 6, we actually made it in the shower. And before we ended up with round 9 I told him we needed to bathe. I was getting sleepy and wanted to relax in bed and watch that movie he actually said we should watch.

We found out the movie I was looking for was already in the DVD player in our room. He forgot that he almost watched it a week or two back when he had the day off and I didn't. So I changed into a silk Victoria Secret lavender spaghetti strap baby doll night gown with lace trim. Gippal changed into a simple pair of navy blue jogging pants. No shirt. Just how I like it. He lounged back against the pillows and I rested my head on his chest. He stroked my back as we watched the movie and I found my eyelids getting heavier.

I only closed them for a second and I thought about how I had forgotten all my problems. I thought about how Gippal helped me get through the day. How I needed people like him, Buddy, Yuna, Paine…and dare I say Nhadala, to help me get through days. I really didn't have to worry about anything right now. I was with Gippal. And that's all that mattered right? And like fates were throwing gigantic neon 'no' signs at me. The house phone rings. I knew when I thought happy thoughts. Bad news always came.

" Hello?" Gippal answered. Not disturbing me with any movement. He listened to someone on the other end and side. " Its fine. Let him through."

It must have been the night shift gate keeper, Dominic. Gippal hung up the phone and began to move. I sat up and looked at him with questioning eyes.

" Who is it?" I ask. And It was like a movie. Because as soon as Gippal answered, I saw a flash of lightning and I was now preparing for the thunder.

" Mr. Summers." Gippal told me. He headed to his drawers and got a shirt that he quickly put on.

" Uncle Rin." That's what I thought he meant.. I began to get out of bed to get my robe.

" Nope." He told me. " Cid. Your pops."

He began to head to the bedroom door and I got my matching robe and followed. As we left the bedroom. That anticipated thunder came. Like a lions roar before he kills his prey. It made any calm feeling I had before this disappear. It was replaced with despair and sheer fear. I knew consequences would come from my actions. And I hadn't cared 'til then. But the way Gippal's shoulders were squared, like he was ready for a battle told me that these consequences were far worse.

Gippal and I weren't dealing with an uncle. We were dealing with my Dad. And I knew from experience, that his consequences made the hell seem like a pleasant sauna after being in a 5 hour blizzard. His _consequences _were rare but I never liked them. Especially when it came to my boyfriends. And this is the one that stole my virginity and my heart. So what do you think these will be like?…..If I die tell Jimmy Choo I love him.

**_To Be Continued………._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chap. 6 done!! Its 2:52 am. Geez I'm on a roll. I love this creative environment that I'm in. It gets the juices flowing. I may have chap. 7 up soon too. Yet again I promise nothing. I wander what is in store for Rikku and Gippal. Lets hope this isn't the last time she sees her beloved Jimmy Choo's. Oh! that's too terrible to think. To die without seeing my shoes one last time?! I couldn't bare the thought!!! But you'll have to wait 'til the next chapter to see. So keep a look out for chap. 7. I'll try to get it out soon. Please review. I enjoy hearing your constructive criticism. It makes the next chap. Even better. So please let me know what you think._**

**_Xoxo,_**

**_Ayata-Ayumi_**


	7. He's Just Too Much

**A Different World: Same World. Different Drama.**

_**This take place 6 months after ' A Different World'. Gippal and Rikku try to fight for there relationship even thought the temptations and obstacles of the meddlesome Corporate world ,and people, try constantly to tear them apart. A Hilarity bound sequel. With some twist and turns along the way.**_

_**Chapter 7: He's Just Too Much..**_

* * *

****I once heard that once you hit rock bottom that there is nowhere to go but up.. I never really thought It would apply to me.. That's before I met Gippal. Before these past few weeks. Before I had an idea of what falling to rock bottom would feel like. I just prayed I didn't get that far. I prayed that Gippal or someone would catch me. Just when I think things may get better. Shit like this happens. But I guess its true what they say. When it rains it pours.

I trail behind Gippal down the stairs as we head to the foyer. He's the first to reach the bottom of the steps. I follow as he opens the door. Revealing the one and only Cid Montana Summers approaching the front door in a brown trench coat and a top hat that plooked like it belonged on one of those private eyes. In the 40's. It was just barely wet by the fast coming rain as he stepped to the front door.

" Hello, Mr. Summers. What brings you by so late in the evening?" Gippal greets. He has his professional voice on. All the relaxed and carefree feelings his voice gave me before was gone. Gippal stood aside and let him in. He held his hand out for a greeting but Dad passed it without a word and took off his hat. I came and helped him with his coat.

" Hi Daddy. Is everything okay?" I asked him. I slung his jacket over my arm and took his hat. The damp material gave my arm a chill under my long robe sleeve.

" No pumpkin. I need to have a talk with Bailon." He kissed me on the forehead as Gippal was getting the coat and hat from me.

" We can talk in the den." Gippal said. Gesturing towards the opening to the den we barely ever used. I forgot it was there. He went to the guest coat rack by the door and hung up his coat and hat as Dad went in the Den. I was about to follow Daddy when Gippal's arm caught my waist. I looked at him confused. But he just gave a reassuring smile as he sent me to do another task.

" Go make me some coffee, Baby." He told me. I was about to protest but a look in his eyes begged for me to oblige without a fuss.

" You shouldn't drink coffee this late. I'll make some hot cocoa." I told him. Then I began to walk to the kitchen as he walked in the den. But I remember to ask Dad.

" Dad, you want something to drink? Cocoa? Tea?" I ask. He looks back and nods.

"Cocoa would be nice dear." He told me.

I excused myself to the kitchen and let them talk about whatever they had to. Without me in the room. I took a few Swiss miss Cocoa packets and 3 of the Big navy coffee mugs that Gippal never uses. He barely never goes in this kitchen. I'm the only one who ever comes in this kitchen. I take a minute as the water is heating up in the teapot on the stove. I look around and see all the pots pans and dishes in this contemporary, modern, yet masculine kitchen.

I think it was all for show before I came. He always orders out and gets star bucks. I coaxed him into eating in once and cooking. But he hired a chef for the and now they come on call. He never cooks. I can't cook. And it's a shame we don't spend more time in this beautiful kitchen. The deep mahogany cabinets with the gray granite countertops were gorgeous. The Navy blue walls warmed the large cold kitchen. I heard the screaming of the teapot and it snapped me back to reality. I hopped off the barstool I had been sitting on at the island and prepared the cups of cocoa.

As I carried the three cups on one of those serving trays to the den I could hear Daddy and Gippal talking. I knew they would stop when I came in so I stood a little ways back from the door listening. I wasn't eavesdropping. I was taking a really long time to get to the Den.

"Bailon, you and I are gonna have a real problem here." I heard Daddy's voice. " Now, I sent Rikku out here to live with her Uncle Rin. To learn some responsibility. To make it on her own. To become a woman. But you've come and put a damper on that."

"Mr. Summers. Rikku is a young woman. So how are we gonna have a problem?" Gippal sounded like he was smiling.

" You. You and my daughter's relationship. That's the problem we are gonna have." Daddy says. " You come in and seduce my poor Rikku. You keep her from learning responsibility. You move her in with you. She slacks off at work. Fighting. Cussing. And knowing you from Rin she's probably under aged drinking."

" Mr. Summers I assure you Rikku has been working with more effort and is getting better. That fight happened for many reasons. Stress, anger, and provocation all brought into a small period of time." Gippal explained. " And as for the moving in with me and taking her responsibilities. Well that's just not true. She and I love each other. I wanted her to move in and she had no problem. She speaks politely. She's so sophisticated but can be clumsy and wild. And I love that about her."

" So you've only told me how you've made my little girl a dishonest woman.. I have a right mind to take her back to California with me." Daddy's voice seems angry. " You say you love each other but your doing everything backwards. If you love her, why don't I see a ring on my little girl's finger? Maybe your just toying with her. Are you playing games with my little girls heart?"

"If its one thing I don't play around about. Its Rikku and I. Her heart is something I hold dear. I would never do anything to hurt her. She's my world. And trust that even if I wasn't her first. I do plan to be her only."

" So where is the ring? You still aren't telling me about the marriage part that I want to hear so much about." Daddy says.

" Sir, Rikku and I are happy with what we have now. If she wanted it to change she would've told me." But….I wont. Because I know what he went through with Penelo. I wont force him into another one because I want assurance that he'll be here forever….

" Maybe she wont because of this Penelo incident I've been hearing about." Daddy says and I know I have to come in now.

" Okay. Hot cocoa is ready." I say innocently. I put on my cheerful smile. Daddy rises as I come in.

" Sweetheart, I'm sorry I made you make this. But I have to go. I'm in town for a few days. So we'll have lunch tomorrow. I'll call you." Daddy says. He kisses me on the forehead and leaves, taking his coat. But he forgets his hat. I put down the tray and rush out to give it to him.

" Daddy you forgot your hat." I say coming out the house after him. He thanks me and puts it on. The rain is steady so I can't go from under the over head for the porch. Even though the moist night air gives me a chill. I watch him drive off before heading back inside. As I come back into the Den,Gippal sits there on the couch looking down at a cup of cocoa. I come over and I'm about to take the tray and leave but Gippal stops me.

" Rikku, you were listening weren't you?" Gippal asked. I could swear I could see a grin forming.

" Why would you think that?" I innocently ask. I hope he didn't 3rd degree me. I'm a horrible liar.

" The cocoa is almost cold.." He ends with a small chuckle then sets the cocoa on the coffee table in front of him. He leans back and sighs. I go and pick up the cocoa, putting it on the tray. I set the tray down and sat by him on the couch. He gave a 'Your was caught You have to fess up' look. So I sighed and tried to make it seem a little better than it was.

" Mostly the end though." I say.

" Then you must've heard the part about us getting married. And what I said about it." He tells me. I sigh and lay my head on his shoulder.

" Yea." I tell him. No point in lying.

" So what do you think? Are you happy with what we have now?" He asks me.

" I'm happy if your happy. " I tell him to avoid the subject that I was suddenly rethinking how content I was being unmarried.

" Well I guess were gonna get nowhere with this, because I'm only happy if your happy." He chuckles. I can't help but smile. " But I mean really happy. Not happy because you think it will make me happy."

" I am. I'm telling you that I am.."

" Well promise me something, before we go upstairs and pass out in bed." He says. He may go to sleep, But you never know with Gippal and his randy personality. " And what is that?" I ask looking up at him.

" Promise me that if anything ever makes you unhappy or if there is anything that I can do to make you happier you'll tell me. If you ever want more than what I give you tell me. Okay?" He looks me square in the eye. I knew he was serious. Even though he was grinning, I knew he meant it. I knew what he meant too. If I ever wanted marriage just ask but how could I? I would be asking for everything that Penelo had and more. I …..don't want to force him into it just to make me happy. I want him to be happy to marry me. Not because he feels obligated to. But what can I do.. So I gave him what his green orbs pleaded for.

" I Promise."

---------

_Saturday morning._

People say dreams always mean something. That they were things from your subconscious. What you want. What your heart desires. Messages from another subconscious. Even messages from the after life. But I never really got it. I'd usually dream about shopping, being chased by weird things like chickens or a tacky pair of tie dye pants.

Once I dreamed that I had a presentation for a report at Uncle's company and I forgot all the materials and showed up in my underwear. I ran out the room and there was clowns EVERYWHERE! I hate clowns. I called that a nightmare. But Gippal called it hilarious when I told him and laughed his head off. That caused me to initiate a pillow fight and that was the first time we had sex by the pool. He was sitting on one of the lounging chairs working when I came out and told him.

But this dream that I had tonight was different. I never had one like it and it……was….indescribably scary yet calming. I sat on a tree swing staring out at a meadow of green grass and sunflowers. I recognized this place to be the field that was on Grandpa and Grandma's ranch in Northern California. Daddy would send me there to visit during the summer, but ever since Grandma died, daddy stopped going. Grandpa owns it on his own. But it is a beautiful place.

In the far distant you could see small mountains rise beyond the trees. Wild horses of different earth tones roamed freely through the pastures, feeding off the vegetation. There was a big old Blue Elderberry tree that Grandpa put a swing on for me. I'd swing there and watch the horses on clear sunny days like today. And in the dream that's exactly what I was doing.

------

_I was just swinging without any worries humming a song I would hear Grandpa humming when he took me fishing with him. We'd sit on the pier with nothing but our bait, fishing rods and lunchboxes and he'd hum to let the silence not seem so dull. I never learned what the song was but I loved it when he hummed. It felt like home. I inhaled the smell of the sunflowers that filled my nostrils and mixed with that outdoor smell. A cool summer breeze caressed my skin and felt like heaven. I closed my eyes and listened to the horses in the pastures. Nothing could top the feeling this gave me._

_Then his angelic voice came to my ears. It came from all around me. Like a faint echo that came with the breeze. I couldn't decipher what he was saying. But I knew he was calling to me. Then the faint echo got louder and became clearer and closer._

" _Rikku, " He said. I felt it closer now. He was calling my name. I could smell his sunny day scent. Then a masculine hand caressed my shoulder and I felt kisses on my neck. I turned and saw Gippal standing behind me on the tree swing. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. _

" _I've been looking for you. Did I make you wait long?" He whispers to me. Another cool breeze blows but this one is a little stronger than the last. It swings the tree swing._

" _Only a little." I tell him. But I don't understand why I was waiting for him. Was I waiting for him? _

" _I'm sorry. I tried to hurry but you aren't easy to find." Gippal tells me. I simply smile and for some reason I agree._

" _Gippal why wont you come with me?" I suddenly hear a voice. " Everyone is waiting for you. Hurry up." _

" _I know. I just wanted to see her one last time." He says and suddenly he lets me go. Oe last time? What? And who is that voice?_

" _Gippal, no." I say. My voice is weak at first. I feel tears threatening my eyes at the idea of him going away._

" _I have to. I have to make you happy." He says coming in front of me. His back is turned and he is looking at the sky. Which has suddenly turn gray and cloudy. That breeze brings the smell of rain._

" _But I don't want you to go." What did he mean make me happy? I'm not happy without him!_

" _You never told me that, Rikku its too late. I can only make you happy this way now." He says, not looking back. Now tears are flowing freely._

" _Gippal, Be with me." hey! that's what I was gonna say, but suddenly a bright light in this gray atmosphere shows up in the pasture. _

" _Of course, Penelo." Gippal says. Then he turns to me. " Good bye, my love."_

_He begins to walk in the pasture towards the light that has now turned into a beautiful Penelo. Waiting in a white gown. A wedding dress. She looks like the angel she is. What she should've looked like on her wedding day with Gippal. Before she left this world. And now Gippal was leaving with her. I watch as he walks toward her and I notice he is wearing a white tux to match white dress. Both visions in white. _

_And I felt my heart break. My voice wouldn't come, my feet wouldn't move. I heard his words replay in my head and it finally clicked. I would never see him again. I couldn't let that happen. I……….I wouldn't!!! My legs finally answered my brain and I jumped off the swing and started to run to Gippal. He was already half way there. I had to run faster._

" _Gippal! Gippal! Don't go! Don't go!" My voice came back strong. But my legs wouldn't move fast enough. It was like I was moving in slow motion. I couldn't reach him. It seemed like the closer I got to him, the closer he got to her. And like a death sentence to my already aching heart, I tripped. I fell. I tried to get up but I tripped on the hem of the yellow sundress I was wearing. I fell to my knees once more and watched as Gippal reached Penelo. She embraced him and smiled an angelic smile._

" _I love you." She says. Gippal smiles down at her, then looks at me. I can barely see now because tears are streaming my face. Clouding my vision. All I saw was that light and the last words I heard before it vanished._

" _I just want to make you happy, Rikku. My love.". Then he was gone._

_I felt the tears pouring. It matched the rain that was falling all around me. Soaking me and my dress. I felt my heart breaking inside. And there was no cure. No remedy. I just wanted to die at that moment to end the pain._

" _Gippal…" I sobbed. " is this how you felt? Is this how it felt to lose your heart?" _

_Even if I wasn't talking to anyone I yelled out to through the rainy skies. To where Gippal and Penelo probably had gone. To where I wish he would return from._

"_Well, I don't want to feel this way. I don't care how selfish I sound! I want you here with me. The only way I can be happy id if your with me. I'm only happy when I'm with you. What you can give me is you. What makes me happy is you!!!" The storm seemed to thunder and roar as I was talking. Lightning flashed. I looked down to the puddle that was my soaking body in this soaked sun dress. _

" _I don't want to you to go." The last part was a whisper compared to the thunder. Then suddenly a light flashed in front of me. It was the same white/yellowish as before. It had a slight blue hue to it. A masculine hand like before lifted my chin to face a beautiful angel. My beautiful angel. _

" _No one is leaving, Rikku." He smiled and leaned in to kiss my cheek and suddenly the rain went to a small drizzle. And I saw the sun peek through the clouds. _

" _Gippal….Don't go." I said. I jumped and wrapped my arms around his neck burying my face in his neck. The tears still flowed._

" _Its okay.. Its only a dream. Come back to me" His soothing voice said. His hand rubbed my lower back. I felt so calm. The tears went away. And suddenly I couldn't see anything. _

----

Everything was black. The rain was gone. The pastures were gone. Everything. I just felt his soothing touch. His lips on my neck. Kissing from the top to the nape. And I could hear a TV. It sounded like sports…or news.

" it's a dream. Come back to me, my love" Gippal's angelic voice says again. I sigh and feel the comfortable sheets of the bed under me, and his arm under my stomach. So it was. But it started as a sweet dream and ended as a beautiful nightmare. Beautiful because of the ending…..when he came back…….but was it just to make me happy? I don't care. Let me be a selfish woman.

I open my eyes to see the nightstand and the alarm clock. It says that its 12:45pm. It feels like an eternity since I've seen Gippal. I turn my head to the other side and there he is smiling at me. I return the favor and let out a content sigh. He uses the arm that's under me to turn me over and into his chest. He kisses me and my mind forgets the bad dream. I only remember him. How he tastes. How he feels. His touch. His voice. The voice that moans when I bite his tongue. I giggle at him when he bites back.

" Good morning." I say after we break apart a few moments later.

" Every morning I get to wake up next to you is a magnificent morning." He whispered to me. I let my hands trail up his chest to his neck, to his cheeks. I closed my eyes and got a mental picture using the feel of my hands.

" What are you doing?" He asked.

"Making a mental picture in my mind to remember you by." I say serious as a heart attack. I didn't want to forget a thing about him. Not the sound of his voice. Not the smell of his body. Not the dimples in his cheek. Nothing.

" I'll never leave you so there's no need."

" What if either of us die in a fatal car accident or something tomorrow. I just want to remember everything." I tell him. He simply chuckles and takes one of my hands in his as it touches his cheek.

" My silly, superstitious Rikku. I will never let anything happen to you or myself." He sighs kissing my hand. I don't want to open my eyes. I try to burn a mental note of how his voice sounds when he is in any of his moods.

" Things happen Gippal. Like that night in the shower. What if you or I go into a coma again and never wake up." I question him. He gives a low husky laugh and turns to kiss me in the palm of my hand.

"Then I'll wake up and come back to you. Or you'll wake up and come back to me" He stated it like it was just that easy. But I was gonna catch him and make him realize my fears.

" What if you or I never wake up. Never come back to each other." I say. My heart hurt at the idea and the dream came back of Gippal leaving me and going away with Penelo in a place that I cant follow.

But he didn't respond for a moment and I opened my eyes to see his hesitation. Had he finally seen it how I see it? Its about damn time. But when I opened my eyes he was smiling at me. His eyes were slanted as he leaned in and responded. And I swore the response was so Gippal that I could only laugh.

" Then I would be with you in your dreams." His voice got low. " And I would love you every night in your dreams to make up for the love I cant give you while your awake."

I kissed him to stop the talk and we both smiled in the kiss. We both knew he would find a way to make it all better. So Gippal. Sometimes he was just too much. But I swore. I could never get enough of him. Never.

_**To Be continued………….**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chap. 7 done!!! I'm happy with it. Things will be getting quite interesting in the next chapters. But I have a question for my readers. If your relationship with the one you loved was like Gippal and Rikku's, how would you handle the ' no ring on the finger' situation. What do you think Rikku's dream meant? I'd like to hear your thoughts. R&R**_

_**Xoxo, **_

_**Ayata-Ayumi **_


	8. Miss No Good

_**A Different World: Same World. Different Drama.**_

_**This take place 6 months after ' A Different World'. Gippal and Rikku try to fight for there relationship even thought the temptations and obstacles of the meddlesome Corporate world ,and people, try constantly to tear them apart. A Hilarity bound sequel. With some twist and turns along the way.**_

_**Chapter 8- Miss No Good**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Saturday Afternoon_

I don't know how long we've been like this. Our bodies joined every they possibly can. Our lips never leaving each other. Pleasing each other with so much fiery passion, the room should be on fire. Oblivious to anyone or anything but each other. But its not unusual. When both of us have no work that day, Gippal never gives either of us a chance to leave this bed. I never complain. I love every minute of it.. And since that dream, I appreciate far more than I ever would.

I think at some point, we got close to the edge of the bed. I suddenly feel Gippal falling. We land on the floor tangled up in the navy blue covers. He takes most of the impact because I'm on top of him. He makes an 'oomph' sound while we kiss and rolls us over to where I'm on the bottom. I didn't see how that was possible seeing how the covers wrapped us in a cocoon, tighter than we already were. He kisses me without fail though, and continued our connected tango even after the impact. I break it for a second to breathe and ask him if he's ok.

" Gippal, you ok?" I pant, my lips inches from his. For a second he doesn't respond, his lips brush against mine. Trying to coax me back. But I pull back a little more. My heart is pounding out of my chest.

" Fine." He almost sounded aggravated. Probably because I moved away from him.

" You sure-" I begin but he kisses me again to shut me up. He was fine. He told me by grinding himself deeper inside me. And it felt like heaven.

We continued on without a problem. Only this time, we were on the floor. It didn't stop any aspect at all. After a while though we both needed to separate. For the sake of our hearts, that were beating so loud we could hear them. Only problem is we couldn't bring ourselves to do it. We broke apart, more like I pushed him off because I began to suffocate. He laid on the side of me, arm under my head. I could hear his breathing just as ragged and short as mine.

Perspiration ran down my for head. My damp hair probably matched his body. I kicked the cover off. It was too hot. I felt like I was on fire. And I couldn't breathe, my breath had just started to slow down. I was trying to calm myself but I knew it would all be in vain. I would just go and jump on Gippal, initiating whatever round this was. I opened my eyes and saw the room from the floor point of view. The ceiling was so high. It looked like a sky filled of white clouds that blocked out the sun. It gave me a calming feeling. I felt like sleeping.

I realized why we never do anything on Saturdays. After waking up to s randy boyfriend, we have sex to our hearts content. Or limit. And were just too tired to do anything after wards. We were lazy, yet full of energy on Saturdays. But my athletic boyfriend was always like this probably.

I sigh and sit up. Taking a sheet with me from the bed, I stood up and headed to his bathroom. I still don't like using this one but I'm too tired to go to mine. I needed to shower and put on some clothes. I felt like I needed to do something. I felt so lazy. Maybe I would call Nhadala and have lunch…..LUNCH!!! I was suppose to have lunch with Daddy!!! I realize it as I was putting the sheet on the counter

. I turned on the water to the shower and tried to remember what time I was suppose to meet him. Where was I suppose to meet him? Crap! I've been so wrapped up that I don't even know what time it is, or where to go! I peek out the bathroom, at the clock and it said it was _2:34pm. _Lunch time is almost over. Pops said he would call but hasn't. I hope he's okay. But in the midst of my worry I look and see Gippal.

He has his arm over his eyes and is laying in the covers. Most likely, he is sleep. From his pelvic bone to his mid thigh is covered by the cover. Every thing else is exposed. His biceps, triceps, 6-pack, sexy calves, everything. I find myself licking my lips at the sight of him. My mouth watered to go back to him and go where we left off but I had to shower. If he's sleep, he'll be there when I get back. I just have to keep the make out session at a minimum.

---

After showering, I changed into an orange bra/panty set. I found a yellow tank and some jeans to put on. I let my damp hair stay down because I didn't feel like drying it. When I came out of the bathroom , Gippal was in the bed, asleep on his stomach. He had moved while I was in the shower. When I came out the shower, it was cold. Not like the fire I felt after he and I took a break. I began to get my slippers but I realized I dint know where they were. I walked around a while looking for it, but I couldn't figure where it was. I decided to go back to the bedroom and check under the bed.

When I came in, Gippal was still asleep on the bed. I had only been gone probably 15 minutes top. So I didn't expect him to be up and running. I went over to his side of the bed to check first. It was dark so I couldn't see. I felt around and as I did Gippal's cell rang. I heard his Fall out boy 'beat it' ringbone for Buddy. I never understood why he chose that one. But then again the only one I did understand was mine. He had ' one' by Brian McKnight. I had never heard of him until he put it on there. I had Taylor Swift's 'Love story' for him. Anyways. I come from under the bed to get his cell off the nightstand. After a while he didn't answer it so I had decided to. He was pretty deep in sleep. I must of worn him out.

" Hello?" I answered.

" Yo, Ri. What's up?" Buddy's voice sounded strained.

" Nothing. Are you okay?" I ask him. As I talk I notice Gippal open an eye slightly. So he wasn't sleep. He was just ignoring it.

" Oh, well…yeah I'm fine..um, is Gippal there?" Buddy asked me. I sigh and tell him to hold on. I shake Gippal but he groans and turns his head the other way. I wont let him get out of this. I don't know why, but I feel in the teasing mood. I got up and straddled his back. But he didn't mind me. He simply adjust his arms under the pillow and continued to fake sleep.

" Gippal, get up and talk to Buddy." I shook Gippal's shoulder with my free hand.

" Can't", he yawned. "Gippal isn't here on Saturdays."

" Buddy he.." I was sure buddy heard him and I was right."

" Tell him if he doesn't get up that I'll tell the Caribbean secret to you." He said. I was about to ask what he was talking about but then he said. " He'll understand. Just do it."

" Gippal, Buddy said if you don't get up, he'll expose the Caribbean secret." I told Gippal the message and he sighed. He held out his hand and mumbled something about Buddy being a dirty bastard.

" What, man. You know I don't do shit on Saturdays but hang with my girl. So don't tell me no shit." Gippal said annoyed as soon as he took the phone.

I couldn't hear buddy but whatever he was telling pissed him off more. I wanted to hear what he was saying but I didn't want to seem like I was eavesdropping. I went through some options in my mind and decided on the ' kissing his neck, close enough so I could hear.' So I leaned down and let my hands ride up his sexy back. Over his tattoo and too his shoulders. I let my lips graze the nape of his neck and he sighed. I heard a growl rise in his throat.

" Gippal, are you okay? Don't tell me you two are still at it this late in the day. You fuckin sexaholics." I heard Buddy fuss. Gippal let out an annoyed sigh and I continued my trail of kisses. I kissed closer to his ear with the phone.

" Buddy, what the fuck-" Gippal started to fuss. His words were cut off by something Buddy said. He said it so fast and low that I didn't hear. I kissed the spot behind his ears and bit his earlobe.

" Damn, Rikku isn't gonna like that." He says. I break my silence at that. The curiosity got the best of me.

" Not gonna like what?" I ask trying not to give away that I was trying to eavesdrop.

" Don't worry. I will. Uh………." Gippal ignored me and since I was talking, I missed what Buddy had said. I sat up a little and waited for Gippal to give me answers. He seemed to notice that I wanted answers. He didn't respond to me though, he kept talking with Buddy.

" No. You should've called. I know. Yeah. Just leave it to me. I'll handle it." Gippal said. He and Buddy were talking about something quite quickly. I didn't catch Buddy's side. Only Gippal's. He started to wake up a little, so I decided to get off him before he led this somewhere else. I went into the closet to get some socks and shoes. While I was in there, I heard him finish up the conversation. It was just the ending that made me suspicious.

" Yea. Sure, sure. I'll handle it. Just give me about 45 minutes to get there." He was going somewhere on Saturday? My woman's intuition was tingling. Something told me to ask but I kept my lips closed. " No don't worry. She'll do her own thing.'

I was in the middle of getting my socks, when I heard Gippal hang up and he got out of bed. He sighed before I heard the bathroom door close. The shower water started as I found my white Nike sneakers. I went into the bedroom after putting on my shoes and got my cell phone and my purse from yesterday. I was headed down stairs when Nhadala called me. I was just about to call her when I got to the garage so it was convenient.

" Rikku, we need to meet up and talk." She said before I even said hello.

" I was gonna say we needed to talk anyway." I told her. I opened the door to the garage and went in. I didn't know what car I was gonna take. I would usually play 'eeny-eeny-miny-moe' and took the keys randomly from the hook.

" Well, this is something you wouldn't want to be passed by you. And I know I made be yelled at by Gippal and Buddy but you need tar this. " Nhadala said as I picked a random pair of keys off the hook. I didn't know what they went to though. So I clicked the button that started the car automatically and was surprised when one of his motorcycles came on. It was a little loud. But it was sexy. Sleek black 2006 Ducati Multistrada 1000S DS

I wonder if he heard it. He loved his bikes, so he would know when they were starting up. But I brushed it off .He loved me enough to not mind.

" Well, where do you want to meet?" I asked her. I debated a moment on whether o take the bike. I eventually decided it would hurt anything. Gippal let me bring mine and gave me lessons. So I was pretty good. I found the helmet set aside for me. It was yellow, with an orange butterfly on the side.

" Meet me at 'sNice" She told me. I knew where it was. A nice little vegetarian resturaunt on 8th avenue. I went there sometimes. But Gippal doesn't like to go. Says he's a man that need meat in his diet. I tell Nhadala that I'll be there soon. I decided not to take my purse so I put some money and my necessary identification in my pocket. Along with my cell phone, which I put in the other pocket. The jeans weren't so tight but I didn't have enough room for lip gloss. I left my purse on the counter by the keys and put on my helmet.

I was pulling up to the gate, when Gippal called my cell phone. I ignored it and waved at the day time Guard as I drove past. I think It took me about 20 minutes to get halfway. And like every five minutes Gippal would call. I checked the time at a red light and it said 3:45pm. I wouldn't be gone long. I'd call when I'm about to leave and explain.

By the time I got there, another 25 minutes later. My thigh was tingling. I had it on ring and vibrate. The bike was loud enough to drown out the sound of the ring tone I parked on a near by street and walked to the restaurant. As I was almost there, he called yet again. This would make the 7th time. He stopped for ten minutes, which made me so happy. I was debating whether to ignore this one to and turn off the phone. But I decided to answer it. He was probably just worrying at where I went. And after I don't answer my phone, it must've seem like I got kidnapped.

"Gippa-" I begin but he cuts me off.

" Rikku, where the hell are you with my bike?" he sounds warily calm.

" I-I went out to see Nhadala for a bit." I told him. Trying to avoid the bike conversation, I move on. " I'll be back in about an hour or two."

" Rikku, you could have taken a car. You know I don't like you riding-" He starts to fuss but he as still calm. But then again, Gippal has never raised his voice to me. He sounds like he's in the car, because I hear the ' One Republic' Cd I got him, playing. He usually downloads them and plays it off his ipod in the car.

" Gippal, I know. I'm sorry but I was in a hurry."

" Tell me where you are so I can come get you when your done." He sighs. He sounds stressed, either that or like he was trying not to get angry.

" Gippal, I'll drive myself home. Its okay." I reached the front of the restaurant. Nhadala was in the window at a booth when I came up. She saw me and waved. I waved back.

" Rikku, why can't you let me come and get you. I don't want you riding that thing home. Its gonna rain and-" He started to fuss, but I cut him off.

" Gippal I cant talk right now, I'm in a hurry. I love you bye." I said. He called my name as I hung up but I didn't listen. I turned the phone off because I knew he would call back. Then I went in to join Nhadala.

---

" hey, Gippal calling to check in on you?" Nhadala said as I sat down at the booth.

" yeah, I left without a word and I took one of his bikes." I say guiltily. She simply laughs and shakes her head.

" He's just nervous about you riding the bikes. You know with Penelo and his accidents. He doesn't take you out on those does he?" She asks. I shake my head no. " he doesn't trust himself on those bikes, let alone the woman he loves."

" yeah, I guess I'm not helping." I realize. " So, what did you need to tell me?"

That reminded Nhadala. " Okay, so I was at buddy's and-"

" Wait, why were you at Buddy's?" I ask her. She blushes and continues.

" Beside the point, this is about something that Buddy and Gippal probably wont tell you." She quickly goes back to her point but I'll just ask later.

" What?" I feel like I'm about to hear some juicy gossip.

" Don't blame, Gippal. He's probably trying to protect you from this. But I think you need to hear it okay?" She's stalling.

" Spit it out Nhadala!" I fuss, tired of the game.

" Okay! The reason Buddy called Gippal today was to tell him to keep you inside because Rin heard your dad was in town and went to see him at his hotel room. Only when he got there, he found a very upset Lulu and your dad. She was telling him that that day at the hotel, /you know when we saw him come out of the hotel room upset. She said that he tried to rape her and she's threatening to sue. But if she's telling the truth, she can take him for a good 2/3 of his wealth. Your dad believes her all the way and uncle Rin wanted to look more into it. So he called Buddy." She inhales a giant breath and continues like a maniac. "He said that Lulu is threatening to press charges against you, if he doesn't admit that he did it. But you and I know Gippal isn't like that. Buddy and Rin know it too. It's just that your dad is backing her up because he doesn't like Gippal. And now Gippal went over there with Buddy to figure something out. And I thought they might give her what she wanted, so I had to tell you because I knew you would help me to get to the bottom of her schemes."

It takes me a minute to register it all. To fully understand what she was telling me. And after it all came together, I didn't know……….Lulu was claiming that Gippal raped her? She will sue them if he doesn't admit it? He may lose 2/3 of his wealth that he worked so hard for? She was threatening to press charges against me if he doesn't? Dad s standing behind her. Knowing Gippal, he'll do anything to protect me. Is that what they were talking about this morning? He wouldn't even have to deal with this if I hadn't attacked her. Yet another consequence for my actions.

Its all my fault. I am no good for him. I ….I shouldn't be here. I cause nothing but trouble. All Gippal worked for , it could be gone because I couldn't control my temper. I …..am just a problem in his life. Its like Daddy said. I'm not learning anything, I'm still the same me….a problem.

" Rikku…" I refocus to hear Nhadala calling me. She looks worried.

"what?" I ask her.

" Didn't you hear me?" She asks. Oh I heard her alright.

"um….. Yeah, I gotta go.." I say. I found my feet moving me to the door. But it wasn't fast enough.

She called after me but I didn't stop. I was half way down the street when I heard a rumble of thunder. It felt like my dream. Any time now, Penelo was gonna come and take Gippal away. And I'd be left in the rain…….The rain. I couldn't stand it anymore. I use to love it when it rained. But now it only meant bad things for me. I didn't rush though. It was only drizzling. Or so I thought. I was around the block. Half way there, when it started to rain harder.

The exact opposite of my dream. He wasn't coming and cheering my sorrows. No instead he was trying to keep me from ruining his life. Its all my fault. I felt tears stain my cheeks. I felt the pain from my dream return. I felt………horrible. I barely cared that it was getting harder now. I just wanted to go home and curl up in a ball. I didn't want to face him though. I just….I don't know. I didn't know what I wanted or where I was going.

So when I climbed back on the bike and put on my helmet, I didn't bother fastening it.

I ……I decided that I should go see my Dad. He'll see it my way. I could explain to him that Gippal was innocent!!! But he….wont listen. My resolve is gone and I feel like shit. I can't help that I'm crying. I don't know where to go. Maybe, I'll just drive around a while. I can go across the bridge to … hell. I'm hopeless. No good. I don't even know where to go…. Without Gippal, I'm nothing. And Lulu…she's nothing but trouble.

The troubles got worse since she came. I wish she would go somewhere and die. I know I shouldn't wish bad on the others but……..hell. I wish she would go away. I need to talk to someone. But who can I talk to that isn't in this small little circle of friends. No one that's who. I had no one. I might as well go home. Oh! I know maybe if I'm lucky a truck will hit me and I'll be no more trouble for anyone. Yep if I get hit, no one will have a Miss No Good to worry about.

I pull out into the street and start to drive. I don't know where I'm going, I just head towards the freeway. The rain has gotten harder. Its pouring now. I should have slowed down my speed like Gippal taught me, but I sped up. I was doing 98 on an 80 mph limit freeway. I didn't think the truck thing would happen. It was a stupid idea.

_Honk!_

Maybe it was just wishful thinking. So I wouldn't have to do it myself. So I would have to…..be like mommy. Do it the hard way.

_Honk! Honk! _

See now my wishful thinking is playing with me. Making me too happy. Those horns aren't for me. I'm always have delusions. What makes this one any different. No different then the other one. I should go home and calm down. I don't mean to be like this.

_Honk! Honk! Honk!_

I think it's my emotions being controlled by me going through PMS. I should go and eat some chocolate. That always make me feel better. I'll go home and apologize to Gippal and snuggle up. Or so I thought. It all happened in slow motion. Like one of those climaxes in a movie. Every sound became fuzzy. All I saw through the down poor were headlights. Big bright ones. I heard a big boom and the ground left my feet. So did the bike. I feel my helmet leave my head and see the ground coming at me. Then after that everything went back. I don't remember anything. I don't see anything. I cant move anything and I felt horrible pain.

I can hear just fine though. The sirens. The cars passing by. The voice of probably an EMT. I can't respond though. No matter how much I want to, which isn't much, my mouth. But I guess this is just another consequence of me being Miss No Good. I should get an Emmy. For world's worst person. I know if I die today, Gippal will be better off but he'll be torn. And it will be just like Penelo. All because of me. Way to go Miss No Good……

_**To Be Continued……..**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Okay so the next chapter will be up as soon as I can. I was toying with this chapter a little. But I love doing this kind of thing. Here I am with my cliffhangers. But don't worry. I'll Be Back! R & R. Tell me what you thought.**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Ayata-Ayumi.**_


	9. The Beat Of My Heart

**A Different World: Same World. Different Drama.**

_**This take place 6 months after ' A Different World'. Gippal and Rikku try to fight for there relationship even thought the temptations and obstacles of the meddlesome Corporate world ,and people, try constantly to tear them apart. A love bound sequel. With some twist and turns along the way. Do not own FFX2**_

_**Chapter 9: The Beat Of My Heart**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Why is that all I hear. After everything went black, I couldn't hear anything. All I saw was black. I heard only silence. But then that started and now that's all I hear. I figured it to be one of those heart monitors. Because that's what it sounded like. I've watched enough E.R. and medical shows to know. Along with that sound, I hear the sound of the breathing machine. The one……oh what the name…oh! I cant remember. It sounds like a balloon constantly being filled then let out.

These sounds tell me I'm in a hospital. I only remember a few seconds of what happened before everything was gone. I can't move, I've tried. I can't speak. I can't do anything but hear sounds. And it was scaring me. That is until a sound comes to my ear. It was a sigh. When I was hearing what was going on around me. I didn't remember hearing someone by me. But I had a strange gut feeling that kind of told me who it was.

And then I realized I could smell. I smelled a weird hospital smell. I never did like the way the smelled. But I also smelled the only scent that could keep me from mentally breaking down. Gippal's scent. That heavenly sunny day smell that I loved so much. It soothed me knowing Gippal was near by. I listened to his breathing. I listened to the machines and I smelled him. I was calm, strangely. And then door opened. Some footsteps and then a few papers flip. I hear clicks and scribbling on paper. Then Gippal's angelic voice came to my ear.

" Anything doc?" Gippal's voice asked.

" I'm afraid not." Another man's voice says that I don't recognize. " She's healing at a slow pace and…." A pause.

" And what?" Gippal asks. He sounds impatient.

" And the percentage rate of her waking up seems to have no change. It may even have gone down." The doctor said. Waking up? Was I sleep?

" Gone down?" his voice was weak.

" I'm afraid, so. Her body is trying to heal itself but with her mind in the coma, its hard to send messages and receive them. She's in a vegetative state right now. There's no telling with these kind of things if they'll wake up or not." The doctor said. I heard Gippal's breath let out strained.

The doctor gave an apology and his condolences and I heard him leave. Gippal paced the room a while. Like clock work. 5 steps each way. He seemed like eternity before another person came in. This time the footsteps weren't any different. Slightly lighter.

Gippal's pacing stopped and I heard a sigh again. He must've sat on the bed, because I heard it go down. I didn't feel it though.

" No change, huh?" The voice sounds like Buddy.

" What the fuck do you think?" Gippal sounds a little ticked off.

" Sorry, I just don't know what to say." Buddy apologizes. " I can't stand seeing her like this. Not smiling, laughing, being clumsy Rikku. Its weird."

" Yeah…..It is." Gippal's voice sounds soft and a hint of sadness comes out.

" Gippal, you should go home and get some rest. You've been here for 3 days straight since your last visit. You need to sleep." Buddy tells him. Has he really?!

" Nah, I'm okay. I want to be here in case she wakes up." Gippal says. God, I love him. But he should get some rest. Its not healthy to be here that long. Knowing him, he's probably been drinking coffee and eating food out of vending machines.

" Gippal, you know Rikku would want you to get some rest and stay healthy. What if she wakes up and your too out of it to be there fully for her." Buddy says. Way to go, Buddy!!

Gippal sighs and I hear the bed lift. I hear keys being picked up and footsteps.

" Thanks, and call-" Gippal begins but I hear Buddy cut in.

" don't worry. I'll be here in case she wakes up and I'll call you if there's any change. Now go on." You tell him Buddy. I wish I could. I can't believe I was so reckless. I'm no good for Gippal. See what he's going through because of me. I bet he hates me deep down. I wish I could see him somehow.

' _Don't say that. He misses you terribly' _An angelic voice says. The sounds of the hospital room fades and I see a spark of light in the darkness. The sparks comes closer to me and turns into a big orb of light. It slowly forms into the shape of a woman. And then like a beautiful goddess, Penelo appears in a beautiful white gown.

' _Penelo…..what?' _I begin

' _it seems you two are always in need of me. I get no rest as a guardian angel.' _Penelo smiles.

' _You're my guardian angel?' _I ask. She nods and smiles.

' _Surprised?' _She asks me and I nod.

' _Gippal's guardian angel, yes….but..' _I begin but I cant find the words to form the question I want to ask.

' _why yours? Well, you'd be surprised how much of a good heart you have. It's like Gippal's. And since I know his so well, I was chosen to be yours too.' _Penelo tells me. She approaches me 'til she stands right in front of me. _'I think of you as a sister. And a friend. You saved Gippal and helped him go on with his life. And for that, I am forever grateful. You genuinely love him and that's all I want for him. Is love.'_

'_why me first? What about Gippal?' _I ask. She shakes her head and smiles.

' _Rikku your in a coma. Right now your priority one. We'll see Gippal later.' _She says and continues before I can ask another question._ ' now I'm on an agenda so come on.'_

She snaps her fingers and suddenly I am standing on the side of the freeway. Its raining really hard. And I when I was about to ask Penelo where we were, I heard it. The rumble of my regrets. Down the street I see my self speeding like a maniac. And I had to be to do this on this freeway. I look forward and see a big black SUV speeding onto the freeway from the exit ramp. Its like the climax of the movie.

I watch slowly as I ram straight into the driver side of the SUV. My helmet flies in one direction, I am thrown over the SUV and the bike skids and does about 3 flips before landing somewhere in the street. I bounce a couple of time of the pavement and off to the side. I had the urge to run to myself. See if I'm alright. But Penelo held me back.

' _Wait, there's more.' _She said. I was wondering what she meant but It revealed itself.

About 4 more cars crash into each other like a dominoes effect. One crashing into the one before. The one SUV that hit me, flipped and landed near me. I was scared that it would hit me but it stopped inches from me. The cars behind the first 5 stopped. A few of the drivers got out and ran to the aid of the accident victims. And I turned to Penelo to ask a question but she 'sshh' me and pointed somewhere back in the crash scene. I look and see Gippal running over to the crash site.

He sees his bike that I took without his permission. And his eyes go wide. He looks around frantically, calling my name. Penelo tells me to follow her when Gippal appears behind the flipped over SUV. There I see Gippal kneeling by my crumpled up body. He checks my signs. He puts his head to my mouth to check and see if I was breathing. Something about his reaction worried me. His face was pale. He called for someone to call 911. Some people had arrived near him and call.

'_He had so many things running through his head.' _Penelo tells me _' whether you were dead or alive. If you were dead, what would he do without you. If you were dead, how could he follow to be with you'_

' _See, I should've have listened to him. He probably hates me now. I hurt him so much, he'd be better off without-' _I begin on a rant of guilt.

' _hold on! Rikku, stop this guilt rant. Now he's been by your side for the last 3 weeks. Only leaving to use the restroom or when someone tells him to change or barely ever sleeps.' _Penelo tells me.

' _two weeks? I've been out for two weeks?' _I cant believe it. Two weeks? He's been my side the whole time. Suffering.

' _yes and I'm taking you to see him right now. You two are off schedule because of this accident and Its my job to get you two to communicate and see each other before Gippal does something drastic.' _Penelo tells me. She snaps her fingers again and the gruesome scene disappears.

Like a bad dream being forgotten with a comforting action. The scene was replaced with this beautiful palace like room. It was like a big ballroom. White walls with gold crown molding. Wooden floors and a beautiful mural on the ceiling. It was the room Gippal and I had our first dance.

We were in this hotel in England and we snuck into this ballroom. Gippal asked me to dance and I said there was no music. He said we had the music of our hearts. And as I gawked at the room, I heard footsteps. I looked from the mural, to a door on the far end of the room.

It opens to reveal Gippal. He seems drained. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he wore his outfit from the night we danced for hours to nothing but heartbeats. A black button down dress shirts, jeans and some dress shoes. His eyes were heavy and he was looking down. Depressed. I turned to ask Penelo if that was really him and she was gone. So I decided to go see myself.

'_Gippal…..' _I called him. My voice was so foreign. I hadn't heard it in so long. Gippal looks up but seems like he doesn't even see me. I walked towards him and he stops dead in his tracks. His lips move to say something but then stop. His eyes show so many emotions at once. I step forward but he steps back. He shakes his head and he looks as though he is about to turn and leave. But then Penelo's voice comes through the room like an echo.

'_Don't run….that's her. She's not what you think.' _She says. This seems to calm Gippal. But he still looks at me unsure. Then I realize why.

'_But what if I'm in a coma or you in a coma and never wakes up?'_

'_Then I'll be with you. Forever in your dreams.'_

I said that the day after my dream. The day of my accident. And since this is his dreams, he thinks I'm dead. He thinks I'll never wake up. But I can hear him just fine. And smell is scent. Its almost like I'm awake. I wouldn't leave him like that. Not if I had any say in it. I guess Penelo was getting a little impatient because I heard her voice in my head.

' _There's not much time.' _She says. _' Go to him. Tell him you can hear him, smell him. Tell him not to let them take you off life support.' _

'_when was I on life support?' _I think. But she sighs and I feel some kind of invisible force

Pulling me toward him. But when I took a step forward, I felt so nervous. I must of looked like a bad dream to him. I look down at myself and I'm wearing a hospital gown. And I must look a mess.

' _Rikku….' _He says to me as I approach. His legs must of finally willed him to move, because he slowly walks to me. _' Are you really not dead?'_

' _I'm not dead.' _I shake my head. Were now inches from each other_. ' I'm just sleep Gippal. Your sleep too. That why we can talk like this.'_

Gippal looked into my eyes and it seemed like he was asking me so many questions with that one look. I didn't know what to say for a second but he didn't care. He grabbed me and hugged me tight against his chest. I buried my face in his chest and in this dream, his scent seemed so real. The feel of his shirt seemed so real. I gripped his shirt and inhaled the scent.

'_Rikku, you can't imagine how hard it is without you.' _he whispered to me. His voice sounds strained. He holds me tighter, if that's even possible and his face is buried in my hair.

' _I know Gippal. I miss you so much. It's like I can hear you and smell you, but I can't do anything back. I can't feel you, talk to you, touch you. And I hate it.' _I told him. I couldn't explain how just this dream with him made me so ecstatic.

' _Rikku, every moment without you seems like an eternity.' _Gippal whispered to me. He pulled us apart and held me a few inches back. _' Rikku you have to wake up soon. The doctors say your chances of waking up are going down.'_

' _I know but Gippal I'm trying. But I don't know how. You can't let them take me off life support. No matter what ok?' _I ask remembering what Penelo told me to tell him.

' _I'd never let them do that to you. I promise. Just wake up and come back to me.' _He said. He took my face in his hands. _' But promise me, you'll wake up soon.'_

' _I promise. I wont leave you alone. I'll come back. I will.' _I told him. He smiled and kissed me. His hands went from my face to my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I lost myself in his embrace. In his lips. I swear I would have ripped off his clothes if this wasn't a dream. Wait……….I can because it's a dream. I smile in his kiss and move my hands to unbutton his shirt. But just as I start on the first few buttons, Penelo's voice echoes through the room again.

' _There's no time for that. Gippal, your about to wake up.' _She told us. Gippal held me tighter at that comment. _' You have to keep your promise. Understand. If they take her off of life support, she'll die. She'll lose her way and forever be lost in the world of subconscious.'_

I suddenly felt Gippal fading. It was like his body was evaporating. Then suddenly, I couldn't feel him. I opened my eyes and thought he was gone. But then I heard a gasp behind me. I turned and it was Gippal. Only he looked like a translucent version of himself. I could see the room through him.

' _Gippal, no wait.' _I protested trying to hug him but I went straight through him.

' _Penelo, what's going on? Why can't she touch me?' _Gippal asks what I'm thinking. But Penelo's answer was simple.

' _He's waking up. He is exiting the subconscious. You two are no longer close enough' _She was right. He was saying something, But I heard no words. Gippal realized we didn't hear anything. Penelo reappeared by me.

' _Rikku, he's going back to the real world. He's going to keep his promise, so your body will be safe. It all depends on you now.' _She told me. But I didn't know what she meant. Gippal disappeared and I felt a pain again. But Penelo continued.

' _Rikku, before you can go back. You have to find your way back. I can't help you now. Its up to your will power to go back to Gippal. Find your own strength.' _She told me.

' _What? What do you mean find my own strength? I am strong…..right?'_ I asked her. But she pointed to a door. It looked like it led outside

' _Figure it out, Rikku. I can't help you anymore. This is something you have to do on your own. These are your obstacles that you have to conquer on your own' _Penelo told me. I turned to ask her why but she was gone. And I was left alone. The room began to disappear and all that was left was the door.

I knew I was alone now. And it was my choice to continue on to find a way out of this subconscious world. I was just scared. Scared that I'll fail. And not see Gippal again. But I can only try. Try and make it back to the one I love. If I didn't try, my heart wouldn't be the only one that'll hurt. Gippal's will too. And I promised myself that I would protect his heart. He's doing his part. So I should do mine.

I approached the door and suddenly I heard beeping. The beeping of the heart monitor in the hospital. The same beeping I listened to for hours. The beat that Gippal and I danced to for hours. The same beat that kept going for only one man. The beat that I will make sure keeps going. If not for me then for him. Because he also owns this beat. **The beat of my heart.**

_**To Be Continued……………..**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Okay that was chapter 9. I hoped you like it. I wanted to do some sci-fi things in this chapter a little. Fantasy. Now the next chapter may not come as quickly. I'm starting back up school and that's what I'm going to focus on. So I'll do this in my free time and try to get the rest of the chapters up. I think about 3 to 4 more. I'm working on ten now. So I hope I can get it up before school starts on this Tuesday. R& R. I wont let you down and forget this story. ADW was my baby so I like working with this story. I plan on doing one shots every now and then after this. So after this, I'll contnue my other story and do ADW one shots. **_

_**Xoxo, **_

_**Ayata-Ayumi **_


	10. Fooling Myself

A Different World: Same World. Different Drama.

This take place 6 months after 'A Different World'. Gippal and Rikku try to fight for there relationship even thought the temptations and obstacles of the meddlesome corporate world, and people, try constantly to tear them apart. A love bound sequel. With some twist and turns along the way. Do not own FFX2

Chapter 10- Fooling Myself

* * *

GPOV

Its been 2 months since I've had the dream with Rikku. The doctors say her chances of waking up are going down Its gone from 86% to 52% since the accident.. Everyone is doubtful, I can see it in there eyes when they come to see her but I wont let them change my decision. They've already said that if Rikku's condition goes under 40% that I should take her off.

I refuse to do that though. I will keep her on it until the 11th hour. No one can change my promise to Rikku. No one can make me break my promise to her. Because I know she'll keep hers. Penelo comes in my sleep every now and then. Assures me that Rikku is fighting to come back to me. So I will keep her safe and alive until then.

I've paid for her to have at home care. The hospital was starting to sicken me. I saw too many die from terminal conditions on that floor. So now she is in one of the guest room. Heart monitor and life support machines. Only thing is that I have 2 nurses instead of the one that would come every so hours. I want her to have the best care. The guest bedroom is big so I had a little home office set up in there. Rin said he doesn't think I should work. But I had to keep myself busy.

Her not being here with me, is crazy. I can't stand the silence in this house. I remembered Rikku saying she could hear me talking. So I find myself telling her everything. I read her books. The latest is a book of E.E. Cummings poems. She once told me, before the accident, that she had never heard but one of his poems. I carry your heart. And she thought of me. The other night when I read it to her, I understood why.

It only made me miss her more, though. Its almost April, but its been raining all the time. I hate rain. It was raining that day and I haven't liked it since. I put on some smooth to drown out the sounds of the machines and the rain. The only silent thing she had connected to her was the intravenous drips. But today it has been thundering. Loudly too. I was worried because if the power went out, the machines would too. So I had Buddy go out an get some back up motors. IT would only last for so long but I told him to get multiple ones.

He called and said he was down the street, so I relaxed a little. I went up and sat by Rikku's bed. Took a break from my work. She seemed so pale. Her face had bruises on it. She still had a cast on her leg but they replaces her arm cast with a splint. I told them to make it yellow. It was Rikku's favorite color. I knew she would like it. When I was bored I would draw on it with some permanent markers. Like now. I was drawing a little brown bear on it this time. It went next to the graphite I did last time.

" I bet you never knew I could draw. Huh, baby?" I said to her as I drew the brown outline for the bear. " When you found those art supplies in that old guest room, I lied my ass off. Thought you would tease me about it. I told you it was Penelo's. But you want to know the truth?"

I knew she wouldn't respond but I wanted her to know that I was here. Waiting. So this conversation was only so she could hear my voice. But my heart wished for her to get up and respond. To smile. To tease me....to be here with me.

" Penelo couldn't draw worth shit. Not even stick figures." I was coloring in the bear now. I switched to blue so I could color in the anime eyes I made. "I used to do portraits for her when we were in high school. I'll make you one."

The thunder got louder. I got uneasy because I could of sworn I saw lightning. But I brushed it off and finished the bear. That's when it happened. The lightning flashed and thunder followed. And the power went out. My heart stopped and so did the life support machine. I jumped out my seat..

" Nurse!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I moved back the cover on Rikku. I put my hands on her chest and started compressions. I gave her mouth to mouth. My heart was about to explode out of my chest but I didn't care. My main concern was keeping her alive.

The nurses came in and in a second I was switched with the nurse. She and the other nurse did a 2-person CPR. Meanwhile I ran out the room and down stairs to find Buddy rushing in the room. Back-up engine in his hands. He knew why I ran downstairs to meet him and we ran back upstairs to plug up Rikku's machines. The nurses were still doing the CPR. I plugged in her mechanical ventilation machine to the first engine. After staring that engine, I watched impatiently as Buddy plugged in her heart monitor.

At first we didn't see anything on the heart monitor for a second. Then it happened. Like music to my ears. With a slight jump in the beginning, her heart's rhythm read normal on the machine. The nurses checked her out but I slunk in the chair. My head in my hands. And thanked the heavens that she kept her heart going. Buddy didn't say anything. He was just as shaken as I was.

After the nurses left, I looked up at Rikku. I ran my hands over my face and let out a deep sigh. "Don't do that to me Rikku." It was all I said. I decided that to get my mind off the incident that just happened. I would read her some more of those poems. It was to calm myself more than anything.

So I grabbed the book and read. Buddy came up and put his hand on my shoulder and that's when I realized I was shaking. She was all I had though. I promised to keep her alive. And that's what I was going to do. If I broke that promise……….I couldn't live with myself. My body shook because I had just been so close to loosing her. I had been so close to losing her.

Buddy came over and put a hand on my shoulder. He tried to comfort me but….it did nothing. The only thing that could comfort me is this woman in front of me. The one hooked up to multiple machines. The one that doctors say is losing the fight.

_Rikku come back to me. Keep your promise._

----

RPOV

This journey Penelo spoke of was just what she said. I was forever running in this maze. Guided only by Gippal's voice. He was speaking to me constantly. Sometimes he recited poetry. Other times he was just talking to me. But then suddenly a storm came over this Garden like maze and the skies turned gray and dark. Gippal was telling me about the day I found his art supplies and how he was really good at art. And then I heard thunder, and suddenly his voice began to fade….He sounded so distant. Like he was going away.

I ran through the maze. Chasing after him. Or his voice. He was almost a faint whisper. The rain was hard and I couldn't see as I ran. I fell in a small forming puddle. Mud dirtying my gown. It was like the dream all over again…..I was losing him. But…..I couldn't! I wont! I'm strong, I can beat this! I will make it back to him. I arose to my feet and just as I did the rain stopped. The sky cleared and the sun gleamed through the skies and I heard his voice once more. Reading again. But in a faint whisper I could hear his voice again. Behind his reading. It said.

_Rikku come back to me. Keep your promise._

And I swore I would. No matter what. I would come back to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**3 Months, 12 days , 7 hrs, 43 minutes, and 23 seconds.**

That's how long I've been waiting for Rikku to keep her promise. Its been hell. Everyday this week the doctors have told me that I'm keeping her on false hope. But I wont do it. She has a 29.45% chance of waking up. I haven't left this house in 2 months. Buddy comes by and checks on me. Nhadala comes by and paints Rikku's nails and all that Girly shit. I just watch from my desk.

I work to keep my mind off of it. I ran out of things to read to her. That's what I told Nhadala at least. She volunteered right away. They did become close over the weeks that she……. Truth is though that…..I couldn't take it anymore. I think the days are getting longer. I get this empty feeling inside when I talk to her. Like there's nothing I can do that will bring her back to me. And that's when I knew. I couldn't take this anymore. This pain. This feeling. Not having her with me. I mean she was her but SHE wasn't here.

Nhadala sat on the side of the bed when I walked over. She was painting Rikku's nails pink. I smiled to myself at the fact that Rikku never painted her nails pink. She did orange and yellow and colors like that. I shoved my hands in my pockets and watched for a moment. Nhadala looked up at me.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I told her. Then that empty feeling came back. And I had to get away from her. " I'm gonna…..go out for a while."

" Okay. Where are you going?" She asked.

And I answered as honestly as it got. " I don't know."

----

I couldn't stay in the house. It held memories of Rikku. Her laugh. Her smiles. Her voice. And it was like every room in the house held memories of me and her. Our little rendezvous. And it was suffocating me. I was giving up on holding on to my emotion. It was clear. I needed out. I went into the garage and grabbed the first pair of keys I saw. It was to my Ducati. I looked at the key to the bike and remembered the day Rikku left on one of the damned things I had.

She knew I didn't like her on those things. But then again, I haven't liked them for a while. Not since Penelo's accident. And now I despised the thought of them. It seemed they only meant trouble. Always took away the important people in my life. No….it took away my life. I felt a pain in my hand and I looked to find the keys clutched in my hand. And indentation was left when I dropped them on the floor.

I felt a heat in my chest and had to get out quick. Away from these memories. I grabbed the next pair of keys that I knew didn't belong to a bike. Instead, the pair of keys I got belonged to the black 2009 Mitsubishi Pajero sport SUV that I got Rikku for Christmas.

I saw her eyeing it in the store when I went and got my Mitsubishi Lancer. Damn, there goes that feeling.

Without a second thought, I hopped in her car and drove away from that house as fast as I could. I was driving around the streets with no purpose. I just wanted to clear my head. Escape. Some part of me hoped I would get in an accident and join Rikku. But another part kept telling me to keep my promise_. My promise._ It all seemed like a bunch of shit right now. Had I dreamed that? Maybe my mind showed me what I wanted to see. Told me what I wanted to hear. .. Maybe I was keeping her alive on false hope. Hope that one day she'd come back to me.

Promised my self. I was pissed at myself now. She wasn't coming back. I dragged out the separation on some thought that she would. I can't believe myself. I don't know what to believe at all actually. I need to know, I need to reason with myself. I need to figure this out. But my reason, my logic, my sanity is lying in a hospital bed dying slowly. And I'm lost as hell without her. I'm fooling myself. Horribly fooling myself. And only one thing came to mind. I need a drink. A strong drink. To forget. To fill this hole in my heart. To remember why the hell I'm not fooling myself. Because right now, it sure feels like I am. Fooling myself into believing it'll be okay.

_Into believing she'll come back to me._

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Sorry this took so long. School and all. This is chapter 10. I am now writing 11. I want to do more of Rikku's P.O.V in the next one. And some supernatural next chapter too. Tell what you think about the story so far. R&R. I'll updates ASAP**_

_**Xoxo, **_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


	11. All Around You

_**A Different World: Same World. Different Drama.**_

_**This take place 6 months after 'A Different World'. Gippal and Rikku try to fight for there relationship even thought the temptations and obstacles of the meddlesome corporate world, and people, try constantly to tear them apart. A love bound sequel. With some twist and turns along the way. Do not own FFX2**_

_**Chapter 11- All Around You**_

_**-----------------**_

When you can't go on think of me……

This maze seems to never end. I want to just quit but I feel Gippal all around me. It's the only thing that keeps me going. He's my everything. And if he's fighting for me then I'll fight for him. He is probably going through hell but he's strong. He can take it. So I can. What ever the obstacle I'll get through.

I shouldn't have said that. As soon as the thought goes through my mind, the maze brings me to a dead end with a door. The door seems familiar. That's why it made me hesitate. Gave me a weird feeling. From its dark mahogany wood, to the old worn look. The rustic gold door knob set off a bell especially. It had a long piece of yellow ribbon hanging from it. And I knew where it would lead.

'_I can't'_ I said. It would lead to my worst nightmare. The past I tried to leave at that. The past.

'_You must overcome obstacles and find your own strength.'_ I remembered Penelo's words. And I knew she was right. But my feet wouldn't move. Especially when I heard water running from the other side. It tore at me. But then I heard the one thing that would make me run through fire.

'_Keep your promise. Come back to me' _

I was able to move my feet. I cautiously approached the door. I knew what would come. I knew it. And I still wasn't ready. But in order to return to my future, I would have to face my past. No matter how hard it would be. And believe me…..this topped them all. Because this was a past I had left in a casket 6 feet under back in Cali.

'_Mommy…'_

------------

_**7 months, 2 weeks, 3 days 13 hours, and 45 minutes**_

_I can't take it anymore……_

That's all I can think as I sit here in this chair. 12%. That's the chance she has of waking up. Or so doctors say. And a part of me is starting to side with them. And that side is growing every minute I sit here. Because every minute I spend in this chair by her bed, I become even more bitter.

There are only so many things I can do to get her off my mind. And neither of them are working. I use to try to busy myself with negligible tasks. But it seems those couldn't be perpetuated. They took her are cast off about 2 months ago. I don't have anymore books to read. I've read everything but the dictionary to her. I keep asking Rin for my work load back but he says I need to be with Rikku. That I shouldn't distract myself with things so unimportant. But that's how I was surviving. I can't be without her.

With you is where I'd rather be. But we're where we are. She in her subconscious world and me in this hell of a reality I call a life. And its hard as hell to wake up in the morning when she's so far away from me. When she was here time flew by so fast I didn't think there was enough to be with her as much as I wanted. Now the minutes feel like hours. The hours feel like days. The days feel like months. And the months feel like years.

And I've tried to hide my pain behind a solemn mask. But this past month, its broken through. When Nhadala comes over, she tries to talk to me but I leave the room. She worries that I won't come back. Because last time I said I was going out, I left and didn't come back 'til midnight. I didn't get a drink like I wanted to. Couldn't bring myself to break another past promise I made to Rikku. I had been sober for a year and a half since that shower incident. And I told her, I'd never drink again.

Instead of a drink, I found a temporary escape in central park. I sat around 'til they began to close it. Then around 10, I went and drove to a park around our side of town.

I finally came back and Nhadala had called Buddy. Worried that I had finally broke. Apparently they've been waiting for me to. But I had refused to. Now I don't even give a shit. I just want Rikku back in my arms. Not just her body but her mind. I want them both here. I wish they were both here with me. It's so hard living without her. Knowing she's dying slowly the longer she stays like this. Knowing I can't do shit but sit and wait. No…hope.

Buddy came by today. Updating me on the Lulu situation. She tried to sue me for 2.3 million. Claiming I tried to rape her. But hotel security videos show otherwise. Apparently they place security cameras in hotel rooms in Paris. Well at least they did in this hotel. Buddy and my lawyers did her in so bad that no one would hire her in New York. But I can't seem to find any sort of content in my settled legal affairs.

Buddy says that Rikku's pops wants to put her in one of those hospitals that take care of coma patients. Saying it would help the stress. And its cheaper then my home hospital room I have in here. And I'm starting to consider taking him up on his offer. Buddy came with a brochure for (ICRI) or International Coma Recovery Institute. Cid sent it over.

I sat at my desk looking through it as Buddy sat in the chair by Rikku. He was talking to her. I gave up hope so a month ago. But Buddy refuses to give up. And I have no right to crush his hope just because mine is dying. He thinks of her as a little sister. And I wont deny him any form of comfort or closure. So I seriously consider this (ICRI).

Apparently this ICRI program is based on the belief that in most cases the patient can be aroused and elevated to a higher level of functioning. High percent of recovery. It originally starts in a small facility but continues in the home. But I couldn't go through this and then bring her back with no change.

" So what do you think?" Buddy says. It takes me a second to realize that was directed to me and not Rikku.

I let out an exhausted sigh before I began to talk. "Where do they expect to take her after the small facility portion?"

"What do you mean?" Buddy seems surprised by my question. "Here, of course."

"Where do they expect to take her, Buddy? Seriously." I repeat the question and Buddy knew me well enough to know what I was really asking. Did they expect me to send her there knowing she was a 'hopeless' case and bring her back the same way?

" Gippal, I know its hard. But you can't let your fears and doubts get the best of you." I don't bother arguing with him. I don't have the will power anymore. I toss the brochure on the desk and go back to whatever the hell I was doing. But I forgot what that was.

"I happen to recall you saying to anyone who told you to pull the cord 3 months ago that you'd wait 'til the last moment. Because you promised Rikku." Buddy said. I know he didn't just touch that… Knowing how close I am to going over the edge and pulling that cord now. Breaking that promise right now. I could tell my anger flashed across my face at that comment. Then he said something that broke my grip on sanity.

"What would Rikku say? What would Penelo say? To see you now. Giving up so easily. You lost Penelo. Don't let you doubts make you lose Rikku too." He said.

I shoved away from the desk and stood up. I'm sure my glare could kill right now. I felt the heat rise full force in my chest. My fists clenched at my side. And I didn't try and stop the immediate response I had to his disrespect. I let all that I've been holding back flow freely.

"I'm losing her everyday she lays there like that. I feel everyday that I'm losing her when I don't even find a reason to wake up anymore. She was my reason for living. She was my everything. After Penelo died, Rikku was the one that rescued me and you want me to send her to some damn institute a fucking vegetable. I'm only going to get her back the same damn way." Buddy seemed taken aback by my outburst, but I didn't stop. " I know I said I would wait 'til the last moment. But the closer it gets, the harder it is to stand it. When she reaches 0% she's no longer my Rikku. She's just an empty shell. I wont bring that back in here. For what? SO I can sit here on false hope until my last bit of sanity gets the best of me. Do you know how many times I've driven down the street hoping to get hit like she did? Just so I can die with her. But obviously god has a crueler path for me. I lose Penelo and Now Rikku. I now know I wasn't meant to be happy but you don't have to sit here and criticize me. Excuse me if I'm a little fucking critical now!"

A moment passes before Buddy tries to talk. And in that moment, with that outburst of a revelation. I realized I can't take it anymore. I can't be here and watch her die. I just can't. I may break a promise to her but…..it will be better then breaking my last hold on sanity in these last few……I don't know how many days. And that's when I knew, I had to leave now.

I walked from behind my desk to the door and Buddy called after me. I stopped for a moment. Deciding to give him a chance to speak. And I regret it, because it was the one thing that he knew would make me stay.

" Gippal, you lost Penelo in a second. Spend the time Rikku has left with her. If she is going to die, I think she'd want you to be by her every minute. Give her that."

My selfless anger vanished and I couldn't move forward because I knew he was right. She did deserve that much. I owed it to her. No matter what I feel during the period. I had to stay by her no matter what. There are only so many things I can do to pass the agonizing time, but……….. Every last one will be with her. I look down and let out a sad chuckle. "Damn" is all I can get out.

_This long distance is killing me_.

--------

'_Mommy….' _I called.

I was once again that young girl in the bathroom. Coming home to find my mom bleeding to death in the bathtub. The apology I was prepared to give her stuck in my throat. The only thing I could say was 'mommy' and 'Please wake up mommy…'.The whole ordeal replays out. Me calling 911. Them taking her away. Me riding in the ambulance with her. Wondering why the hell I fought with her over being grounded. Wondering why I left her alone. Never getting a chance to say goodbye.

Then the scene changed from the bathroom to the cloudy April day. _The day we buried her. _Daddy hadn't spoken all day. He seemed so absent that day. I looked at the faces that came to her funeral. Aunts and Uncles and distant family I had never known. And then my eyes focused as they lowered her into that six-foot hole. Never to awaken again. I remember feeling so helpless.

I remember standing there. Daddy had gone to comfort other family members and thank them for coming. But I still stood there. Many tried to talk to me. But I could only focus on that hole that had been filled in. The skies roared and rain came down hard. Yet still I stood there. I wondered why daddy had let me stand there that long. Then I remember. That day he was too damn depressed to remember he had a daughter. So I stood there. And then I don't know what happen. It was all too hard to handle. I fell to my knees sobbing. At the realization that she was gone.

'_Mommy don't leave me!' _I cried _'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry mommy. Come back. I never meant what I said. I never wanted for you to go away. I love you mommy. I do! I need you. I do! I never meant anything I said that day!'_

"_I know you didn't, princess.' _A woman's voice said behind me. I immediately recognized my mothers' voice and stood, spinning on my heels to face the woman from my past that I had tried so hard to forget. All the anger I felt towards her for leaving me was gone. And all the sadness from the guilt of it being my fault had disappeared. All I felt at the sight of her was pure joy.

In a blue sundress that she always wore on Sundays in her garden, stood my mother. From her sparking green eyes, sunshine blonde hair, and brilliant natural tan. Everything was like I remembered. And I flung myself in her awaiting arms.

'_Mommy! Mommy! I missed you so much. I'm so sorry! It's all my fault that you're gone.' _I started to cry again. But she simply laughed that warm laugh and smiled down at me.

'_It was never your fault, Princess. There was nothing to be sorry about.' _She told me.

'_But that fight….and when I found you in…' _I began to ramble.

'_Me falling was an unfortunate mistake. I slipped preparing my bath.'_ She explained to me. I began to say something about the fight again but she shook her head. _That fight meant nothing. You were a teen and I was struggling trying to let you grow up. But you had nothing to do_ with my accident. Sometimes it is just someone's time to_ leave.'_

'_But you needed me. I should have stayed home. You never would have fallen.'_ I told her.

'_Princess, you can't save the world. Some things are out of your hands.' _She told me.

'_But mommy, I can't save anyone.' _And it was the truth. I was Miss No Good. I couldn't even save myself.

'_Princess you have it all wrong. You've already saved someone.' _She said to me. And that confused me. Who had I saved? And how in the hell could I have possibly…

'_Gippal'_ A voice comes from my right. I look to see Penelo standing by us. A gentle smile that matched my mother's was on her face.

'_Gippal? I didn't…'_ I couldn't understand.

'_Before you came along, he was spiraling out of control. And as a guardian angel, there is so much I can do. You came and helped him move on. Helped him conquer his demons and find a reason to move on.' _Penelo explained to me.

'_And I have been watching you two and that boy loves you so much.'_ Mommy says and I look at her confused.

'_She's YOUR guardian angel, Rikku.'_ Penelo says. My mom smiles and nods in

agreement. _'She sees you through your toughest time. She's the strength behind your strength. Just like I'm Gippal's.'_

My mom once again nods._ 'But there is only so much that man's strength can take, Princess.'_

'_This is why you have to go back to him Rikku. He needs you to be there with him.'_ Penelo said.

' _To help him through the things she can't, Princess. Go back to him.' _Mommy says to me. She backs away and begins to go to Penelo's side.

'_But I can't. I don't know how. How do I find him?' _I tell them both. And they look at each other and giggle in unison. Then in the same union they give me all I need to hear before everything goes black.

_He's all around you._

_-------_

All around me. They said he was all around me. But as they disappear and everything goes black, all I hear is the same kind of beeping sound I heard before Penelo came. It went in chorus with that balloon deflation sound. And that dripping. They may have scared someone who had just woken up in a hospital room but it was music to me. It meant I had made it back to Gippal. I had kept my promise. And apparently he had kept his.

"5 percent today." An unfamiliar voice came to my ear. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay, doc. Thanks for coming by..." Now I recognized that voice. It was Gippal. I heard footsteps. Was he leaving? Don't! I try to call out to him but nothing comes out. I can't even move my lips. Maybe I could move my hand or open my eyes….maybe…

"Gippal, Its okay..." Buddy. That was Buddy. "Don't give up hope."

"I know Buddy. I know." Gippal doesn't sound himself. He sounds so tired. So sad.

I needed to tell him I was okay. Somehow. Come on eyes open! Open! Wait, I can feel them twitch. A lot actually. Come on! Open! Open! And then it happens. My eye sight turns from a dark black abyss to…….light. The light that will bring me back to him.

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------**_

_**Chapter 11!!! Aren't you glad Rikku finally woke up? I wanted to resolve that mom issue. I touched it last story but I never really added closure. It annoyed me for the longest. Another reason why this sequel came. Well, anyway, I'm now onto chapter 12. Tell me what you thought of this, the reviews inspire me to write more! R&R please!**_

_**Xoxo, **_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


	12. Waking up to Heaven

_**A Different World: Same World. Different Drama.**_

_**This take place 6 months after 'A Different World'. Gippal and Rikku try to fight for there relationship even thought the temptations and obstacles of the meddlesome corporate world, and people, try constantly to tear them apart. A love bound sequel. With some twist and turns along the way. Do not own FFX2**_

_**Chapter 12- Waking Up To Heaven**_

_**-----------------**_

The light was so foreign to my eyes. So bright. I looked up to a high ceiling. I looked to my left and saw blue walls and crown molding. The sources of all the beeps, balloons and drips became clear to me. They were the machines that were helping Gippal keep me healthy. Or my body at least. But I still didn't like the feel of being hooked up to all these damn machines. But all that was unimportant. All that mattered to me now was getting Gippal's attention somehow. Someway.

"They say they give her a week huh?" A voice said. Sounded familiar. Nhadala maybe?

"2 weeks top. They say the last 5% depletes quickly." Gippal says again.

I can't stand to hear him sound like this. His voice was dispirited and desolate. Like he was struggling to come to grips. But I wasn't dead. Not by a long shot. I was here back with him. And if he'd come here, I could tell him. Or show him since my voice wasn't working. Okay let's try moving something.

Toes...

"Is it strange to still have hope at this point?" Gippal asked.

Nope. Fingers?

"Not at all. I do too. I believe she'll pull through." Nhadala reassured him. Buddy said nothing.

Oh! I feel my pinky twitch a little. Try the other fingers. Come on!

"Rikku and I have been through so much. I can't imagine being without her." Gippal said. I felt the exact same. I had to reach out to him. Come on! Move your ring finger!

"And she's has been by you happily. She loves you. So much. And I've grown to love her like a little sister" Buddy says.

YES! Now your middle finger! Come on!

" I guess I kind of think of her like a sister too." Nhadala says. "She and I have formed an unlikely bond. And she can be quite aggressive."

"Yeah." Buddy chuckled. 'That was a helluva hit. Hilarious too. She cut you with a ball point pen."

"Not funny!" Nhadala scorned.

"It kind of was. Buddy told me about it." Gippal chuckled. It was a bittersweet chuckle. Not the laugh I loved to hear when he was happy.

"Whatever! Anyway. It's going to be okay Gippal." Nhadala moved back to what they were talking about before. Meanwhile I was working on my index finger. Damn I wish someone would look over toward the bed already!! I saw nothing but a glimpse of my peripheral vision. And I figured by the distance of their voices, that they were a few feet from the bed. Backs turned probably.

"I know. One way or another." Gippal said. I heard a footstep…was he coming toward the bed? Was he?

"Hopefully the way we all want." Buddy said. Damn I hate not seeing anything. But good news: I was now working on my thumb. All four fingers were twitching as much as I could make them.

"Yea. But-"Gippal began but then he abruptly stopped. Why did he stop? I couldn't see him.

" What? What's wrong, Gippal?" Yea! What's wrong? I couldn't hear anything everyone was quiet. Damn I wish I could see them. But then something happened that overjoyed me.

In an instant, Gippal slowly appeared in my vision. He was standing above me. But his eyes weren't on mine. They were on my left side. The hand I was working on moving. I felt relief flow through me. He saw I was moving. He knows I'm not dead. He'll see me and….

"Rikku?" His eyes moved to mine. Mine were still adjusting to the light so I had them squinted. But I felt his hand touch my still twitching one.

" Rikku? Is she awake?" Buddy asked. Suddenly I was surrounded by the three of them.

" Y-yea! Yes, she's looking at m-me." Gippal said. " She's woken up. She's back….back with me."

His other hand touched my cheek and it felt like I nothing else in this world.. I felt like I had been freezing and he was that warm comfortable blanket caressing me as I slept. But I wasn't sleep. I was awake. I had woken up to him. Woken up to pure bliss. I had woken up to heaven…..

-------------

2 months later…

Its been a total of 2 months, starting today, that I've woken up. I've started to recover. Slowly but its made some progress so far. I can breathe on my own, so the balloon machine is gone. The heart monitor and the drip are still here but that's fine. I got my voice back. It was a little hoarse at first, but it got better. And they had my bed propped so I was in a leaned back position instead. So I can see the whole room. I see Gippal had a little office set up in here.

But now it's been covered in cards and flowers. Some from family and friends. Most are from Gippal. He has my room filled with yellow and white callow lilies and a huge ass panda bear that held an 'I love you' heart. He spent most of his time in here with me. Had a TV put in here for my entertainment. A stereo in case I wanted to listen to music. My ipod in arms reach. Laptop nearby. Phone on the end table. I felt like a princess in my own room. Not the one I shared with Gippal.

Although he rarely left my side, he ran out to do an errand every once in a while. And when he came back he had all sorts of healthy crap for me to eat. There has never been a time when I've wanted chocolate more. But the doctors say they don't want to take the chance. My body is waking up slowly. SO I'm not prepared to digest fattening sweets. Or so they say. But I'm at 36% in recovery. At 60% they say I may be able to walk. But for now, I'm bed rest. But it is a Brightside to this either than Gippal being with me 98% of the time. I get to wear my comfortable gowns. I chose my gowns instead of that hospital gown because my ass wasn't out 24/7. Even thought Gippal enjoyed it.

He enjoys these gowns more though. But he can never fulfill any of his desires. Not yet anyway. Doctors say no sex. Period. He can't even kiss me that long because it accelerates my heart rate. But I can't help it. If you hadn't kissed the man you loved in a while, you'd get excited too. But when he's not here. I feel so cooped up. I need to go somewhere. But I know I can't. And it's driving me crazy. I swear, you reach for something and fall, and you're not aloud to leave the pillow.

But today I had a thought. I was pressing the nurse button but no one was coming. I was feeling like a sandwich or something. May sneak some ice cream. So I figured since no one was coming, I'd go myself. There was only one problem though. The damn drip in my arm and the heart thing on my finger. But I just did the simplest solution. I pulled out the needle and took off the heart monitor. The noise went from a constant beep to a straight line.

I didn't mind it. I thought I could make it back before the nurse noticed. SO I reached for the pimp cane Nhadala gave me as a joke. Gippal thought it was cute but still got me a walker for later. But that was across the room. So I would have to try and get there using this cane. It shouldn't be THAT hard! I can do this. If I woke up out of a frickin coma, I can get to a damn door on my own. 2 minutes top!

----

So maybe I was a little wrong. Instead of 2 minutes. I took me 10. But I got to the door. I got that damn walker and made my way to the steps. So many fuckin steps. I remember I had to get Gippal up these damn steps when he was drunk. That took half of forever. Luckily, I got down the steps, grandma style, in what I thought felt shorter than that. I made it to the kitchen and suddenly realized something. It was going to take forever to make that damn sandwich. And it wasn't going to be easy.

----

When I said it wasn't going to be easy. I was right. It took me about 15 minutes to get everything together with that damn walker. I almost fell twice and I'm tired. I don't even feel like a sandwich anymore. But all my work would be for nothing if I left it and got some ice-cream instead. …..The hell with it, I thought. I grannied my way over to the double sided fridge and reached in the freezer, hoping to find ice cream. I knew Gippal would have his favorite strawberry and mango ice-cream in here. And I was right. Finding the treasure I was looking for I maneuvered the walker to close the freezer. And I turned, pleased with what I chose, to find Gippal sitting at the island.

He was looking down at something in his hand. Leaning on the counter with his right arm, his face looked like he was in thought. And I was in trouble. I didn't know what to say though. 'hi, honey, sorry I got out of bed rest to cheat on my doctor ordered diet'? So I didn't say anything. I didn't have to. He did instead.

" You decided not to go with the sandwich?" He asked me. He looked up and his face was serious. But a hint of amusement showed for a millisecond.

" Gippal, I'm sorry I-" I began apologizing immediately.

" Knew you were suppose to leave the bedroom. Let alone your bed. Your not strong enough, baby. The doctors say it's bad for you." He began to lecture. The amusement was gone. Now anger showed. Although, I've seen him angrier, so he must not be that mad.

" Gippal, I feel fine.." I told him. He shook his head, and I could of sworn I heard him mumble ' you got to be kidding me' along other things. " Really, I do."

" Fine? Rikku look at your right arm." He said, looking at me for a second. Then he glanced down. I did as he asked and found one of the reasons he was mad. My right arm still had the set up for the iv and my veins were showing. My skin WAS a little paler than normal. But I hadn't been outside in almost a year so he cant blame me for the look. But I could have thought out the removal method better.

"Why the hell didn't you just call the nurse. Now we have to get you set back up. Who knows how bad your body is and you want to mess with the shit that's helping you" Gippal fussed.

"Not this again." I mumbled as I rolled my eyes. I thought he didn't hear me but he did.

"Not what again?" He asked. He sounded mad as hell but his voice was frightening calm. He arose from his chair and approached me. Still fussing. "Not me trying everything I can to get you better and healthy? Not me taking care of you? Watching out for you?"

"No…..its just-" I tried to say. But he wasn't having it.

"It's just what? What, Rikku?" He was now standing right in front of me. "Do you not understand that if , heavens forbid, something else was to happen to you, that you wouldn't be strong enough to come back to me. That you might die?" He said.

"Don't you understand? What am I going to do if you leave me and don't come back?" He whispered again. I didn't say anything after that. I just looked in his eyes. He didn't try to contain the emotions that showed in his eyes. Anger, Pain, worry, sorrow, love. All came full force. And I knew what he meant was true. I was being reckless. Not realizing that I wasn't strong enough right now. That I needed him just as much as he needed me.

"Gippal……" I began. But no words sounded right. So I did the one thing that did. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. A passionate kiss that spoke all unspoken words that didn't come out my mouth. That showed him how much I understood and loved him. And that I'd always be here for him. I wasn't going anywhere. Anytime soon. I've woken up to heaven and I wasn't planning on leaving it anytime soon.

_**To Be continued…………**_

_**----**_

_**Okay so that's that chap. I'm working on the epilogue so I can focus on my new story. Enjoy this and I'll get that epilogue to you A.S.A.P.**_

_**Xoxo, **_

_**Ayata-ayumi**_


	13. Epilogue?

_**A Different World: Same World. Different Drama.**_

_**This take place 6 months after 'A Different World'. Gippal and Rikku try to fight for there relationship even thought the temptations and obstacles of the meddlesome corporate world, and people, try constantly to tear them apart. A love bound sequel. With some twist and turns along the way. Do not own FFX2**_

_**Epilogue?**_

_**-----------------**_

Nhadala walked out of the elevators and into a hectic situation as always. It had been 4 months since she had been promoted to a Personal Assistant. She replaced Lulu after the 'incident'. She tried suing Gippal, knowing what he had been going through. Fortunately, everyone helped and found enough evidence to prove she was lying. Eventually she admitted it, but with the extra dirt they had found on her Rin was appalled. Rin fired her as soon as the whole ordeal was done.

Nhadala smiles at the frantic newbie trying her best to handle all the incoming phone calls for Gippal. She was clicking and transferring calls to Gippal's home office. The new receptionist has been better than the past 3 but still struggling. But she reminded Nhadala of Rikku, The little-miss-prissy who captured the heart of New York's most eligible bachelor and socked Nhadala in the face. Cutting her with a ballpoint pen.

Now that the subject has popped up, the reason Gippal hasn't been in office for a while is because Rikku has him by her side 24/7. He almost missed a quota last month because of her. But Rin went up there and talked them straight. He's been waiting on her hand and foot. Barely leaves her side. He refuses to get an assistant so Nhadala and Buddy have to chip in and help him with his work load. Very unlike Gippal.

"Yo, Nhad!" A voice calls out to her. She looks next to her at the 2nd elevator and sees Buddy coming out in his suit.

"Hey, Buddy. I was just picking up those papers to drop by Gippal's." Nhadala said.

"Yeah, I came by to get a file off Gippal's desk." Buddy said accompanying her into Gippal's office.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm starting to miss Rikku." Nhadala said as they searched the desk together for their wanted files.

"Well, she isn't coming back anytime soon." Buddy said. He was chuckling at a joke unknown to Nhadala.

"What do you mean by that?" Nhadala asked. She wasn't keen on being uninformed.

"The doctor gave Gippal and Rikku the okay." Buddy said.

"The 'okay' for what?" Nhadala asked. Then she saw the look in Buddy's eyes and understood exactly what the 'okay' was. "Oh. Well, I guess we won't see either of them for about a month."

"Maybe more. You know it's been almost 6 months since Rikku's recovery from the coma." Buddy said. "And we know Gippal was attached to Rikku before the incident, not...."

"Oh, I can only imagine how long those two have been at it." Nhadala said. She and Buddy both shook their head at the thought. "Better call to remind them about her dad's visit."

-----

The sound of Rikku's cell phone couldn't have come at a more intimate moment. Rikku and Gippal have been joined in their bed for almost the whole day. When the doctor came by yesterday evening, Gippal was continuing the portrait he promised Rikku. She laid sitting in the bed. No machines in the room but the heart monitor. She had made a pretty good recovery. Her skin had begun to regain its original tone. And she felt great.

The doctor said she had made wonderful progress and said she could walk around more and gave the okay for the 'intimate moments'. As soon as those words hit Gippal's ears and the Doc left, Gippal snatched up Rikku and carried her like a caveman to their bedroom. And he made up for lost time.

Which they were still doing now. He started off right after he woke up. He woke her up with sweet kisses that led lower and lower. And when he finished with her there he took her slow and sensual as all the times before. Now, as Rikku and Gippal reached what had to be their 12th climax of the morning, her phone rings. Rikku and Gippal ignore it and they both find their release. Gippal held her to him until there was nothing but skin on skin. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck, it was pure bliss. But Rikku decided she should answer it and untangled herself from him. He was still recovering but protested.

"Baby, leave it." He breathed into her neck. His hand grabbed her wrist as it reached for the phone

"It may be an urgent." She told him. She reached for it again and was once again stopped.

"What's urgent is my need for you and what were doing now." He groaned.

"Gippal, it could be business." She whined.

"You have business with me" He countered as he kissed her neck tenderly. She couldn't free her hands and he was very persuasive. So she let it go to voicemail and enjoyed her loving distraction. Whatever they were calling about, they'd call later if it was important.

---

_Ring Ring_

It must have been important. Who ever was calling is trying again. Luckily Gippal is in the shower. They both decided it was time to get showered and find something to eat. Gippal wanted to go for round….she didn't even know anymore. But they had gone well pass the teens. She never knew she had got involved with a man with so much stamina. It was ridiculous. Whenever she was just starting to come down from a high, he was ready for the next. But that's one of the amazing things she loved about him.

She opted for them to take separate showers. He didn't want to agree at first but it was either that or have a five hour shower, because that's what it would have been with Gippal there. She took her bathroom and it irked Gippal that she still didn't like to use their bathroom. But he held his piece. It would be an issue that could wait. It just went and showered in the bathroom instead.

She finished first. She came into the bedroom and changed. She put on his favorites. The black bra and panty set with the baby blue bow in the center. A pair of ripped jean short shorts and a yellow halter tank top. She finished applying lotion to her legs just in time to answer her cell. She was expecting to hear Nhadala but instead heard quite the opposite on the other end.

"Hey Kiddo!" Her father said happily.

"Hey." She said. She was happy to hear from him but sounded less excited because ever since she's woken up, he's only called. He doesn't like Gippal. There going through what Gippal and Penelo's dad went through. Only she's not dead. He blames Gippal for Rikku's accident and once again he isn't denying it. Gippal blames himself. And it pisses Rikku off because it was no one's fault but her own for being reckless.

"So how've you been? Healing okay? Eating right? Following doctors orders?" Her dad always started any conversation over the phone the exact same way and she replied the exact same way.

"Yes. Gippal is making sure I do." She says. And he always makes an annoyed grumble before changing to why he called.

"Well, sweetie I was calling because…." He pauses. And this confuses Rikku because he never hesitates. Unless it's a touchy subject.

"Because what dad?" The water in the bathroom stopped and she heard Gippal getting out. She didn't want to be on the phone when he came out.

"Your mom….you know we took her off of life support a while back and buried her. But you were in a coma when we did it. And I wanted….." Cid said wryly. It was a touchy topic. And he didn't really know how to approach it.

"And you wanted what dad?" She asked. She heard Gippal come out but she kept her back to him. But it was no surprise when he came up behind her on the bed and kisses her bare shoulder. He always did that.

"I wanted you to come see her some time soon. It would make me feel better and ……."

"I'd have to talk to Gippal, dad. But I'll see. I got to go. Love you." She rushed him off the phone as she got up and away from Gippal's hearing distance. She hung up the phone and set it on the nightstand.

"What did your dad want?" Gippal asked. He looked too delicious. He was fresh out of the shower and still damp. All he had on was a towel that was loosely tied. He lounged back on the bed and put his arms behind his head.

"The usual. You know, checking up on me. Grunting to any mention of your name. Nothing important." She tried to play it off. She clasped her hands behind her back and rocked on her heels. Gippal always knew that meant one of three things. She was either happy, nervous, or lying. And Gippal knew which one right away. But he would let her think he thought it was the happy one. She put on a fake enough smile for it.

"Okay. Well," He said with a sigh. "I'll throw on some sweatpants and be downstairs in a minute. Go start a movie. I'll cook us some food."

"What do you want to watch?" She asks with relief that he wasn't pressing the issue. Now she was doing her happy rock.

"It doesn't matter to me. You Pick." He shrugged. She obliged gladly and then quickly left the room after blowing him a kiss. Gippal pretended to catch it but his smile hid unspoken worries. He wasn't use to Rikku trying to hide something from him. In fact, she never did. They told each other everything. But in the back of his mind he had a feeling she was unhappy. That is what worried and hurt him most of all. He never wanted her to have an unhappy moment. But for her not to tell him what was wrong meant it had to do something with him. And this made him determined to bring a resolution to it. he was not about to lose her.

---

40 minutes later

Rikku adjusted a cover across her lap and the pillow behind her. She was comfy, warm and ready to start the movie. Only thing missing was the man who was currently in the kitchen fixing the food and drinks. And in his absence Rikku missed him but for some reason that pain from earlier came back. She was waiting for her boyfriend of almost 3 years to come back. Not her husband. She tried her best to give a warm smile as he came in the room with the tray of snacks and food but her eyes showed a glint of sadness. And she knew he saw it. He always knows.

So as he set the tray down and took a seat by her, she chose the subject. "I thought we could watch that action movie you wanted to see."

"Taken or Shooter?" Gippal asked as he made himself comfortable under the cover with her. She cuddled close to him and he wrapped an arm around her waist under the cover.

"It's Shooter." She says as she presses play on the remote. "I heard from Buddy that it was really good."

And it was true. The movie was good. But neither Gippal nor Rikku paid much attention. And the reason wasn't sexual. Gippal was in his own thoughts and so was Rikku. He absent mindedly stroked her waist when he was thinking and she was by him. And usually Rikku would respond sexually to bring his thoughts back to her but she only laid her head on his chest and thought as well. It was at the final big action scene of the movie when Gippal asked Rikku something out of the blue.

"Are you happy?" He asked. He looked at her but her eyes stayed on the screen.

"Of course, baby." She says, not really paying attention. And Gippal knows. So he takes her chin in his hand and gently brings her to look at him.

"No. I mean, are you really happy? With me?" He asks. His face gentle and loving yet serious and pained.

And with Rikku's thoughts put into words from the man she loved, it made her take into consideration of how unhappy this relationship made her. Not in the sense that it was loving and caring or attentive and relaxed. But in the sense that it was uncommitted. It was committed but not in to the highest point of commitment. And she couldn't out right say it. He only gave that to one girl and look where it got her. He once said to Buddy over the phone that marriage was a death sentence. She heard him. While she was in a coma. And for him to say that showed that he didn't want that kind of burden. But without that kind of commitment, Rikku felt that he could up and fall out of love with her at any minute. That he didn't consider her his love. That she was just a fill-in for Penelo until death takes him.

And that made her mad. But what heated, and pained Gippal was her silence to his question. " Rikku….." Was all he could get out.

Rikku broke from his hold and sat up. She couldn't face the pained expression that was most likely on his face. The hurt expression she put there. The pain she caused him. Probably one of the reasons he won't marry her.

"Rikku, look at me" His voice held not only pain but anger.

But she dared not turn. She decided, now was a good a time as any to make an escape from the reality that was bound to hit. The inevitable truth of their relationship. She wasn't happy and no matter what he gave her, the one thing that would make her happy was out of the question. So she arose from the couch and began to head out of the den, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Baby, don't walk away from me. Talk to me." Gippal commanded from not far behind.

But she didn't. Instead she headed for the steps to the upstairs. But she didn't make it up the first step. Gippal took her wrist and spun her to look at him. He was searching her eyes for an answer Rikku refused to give.

"Baby, talk to me. Are you happy with me? "He demanded it in a soft tone. She couldn't look him in the eyes. If he wanted the truth, she'd give it to him. But what if it ruined them? She didn't want to lose him, yet the sight of him brought back the reality that he wasn't hers. Not the way she wanted him. No matter what he said, if he wasn't willing to make that commitment, he didn't really love her.

"Gippal, are you happy?" She spun the question around on him to avoid answering. And his pained face turned into a serious angry one.

"How the hell can you ask me that? You're my world. Without you I could never be happy." He vowed.

"Well, you don't show it." She mumbled to his comment but he heard her and it made his anger rise but with Gippal. The madder he got the cooler he looked. His eyes showed all the fire.

"And what does that mean?" He asked but then switched to another question. "What the fuck has gotten into you? Ever since that call from your dad, you're not with me. Why are you suddenly so unhappy?"

Rikku hesitated to answer. But she knew that staying silent was the worse thing to do with Gippal. She had to say something. Give him something. Or he'd get so heated that no one would be out of the line of fire. Not even the guard. And when Rikku was at the teens in survival rate he fired the last guard, violently. So they needed this one.

" Tell me what I can do. If there's anything you want. You can have it." He said and that got her. Pissed her off beyond reason. She brushed him off and marched up the stairs.

"Things?! You think I want things?!" She headed towards their bedroom, not for a particular reason or cause but only because she was trying to get away from him. She marched into the bedroom with a fuming Gippal following.

"Then what the fuck do you want? What the fuck do you want from me?" He yelled. And Rikku was just as angry. So she wasn't afraid to yell back.

"Something your wounded ass is too comfortable to give me! "She turned where she was and yelled right back.

"Too comfortable to give you what?!" He asked his tone still raised and angry. Then he stormed into their closet. "What the fuck haven't I given you?"

Things started flying out of the closet and onto the bedroom floor in various places as he ranted.

"Thousands of name brand shoes, minks, jewelry, dresses, coats!" He storms out with a necklace he got her last week. It was a spur of the moment thing. He tosses that in the general direction of the closet on the way to her. It hits the wall with a thudish crack and falls on top of her coat.

"And those are all things!! Always things!!" She yells back, tears threatening to escape. She lets out a frustrated groan and runs her hands over her face. She leans against the dresser that she walked over to. "I never asked for any of those things." Her voice was quiet.

"Make up your mind! You're not making any damn sense!" He stops in front of her and his voice lowers but not as quiet as hers. "I've given you things, wild sex, love, attention! Hell, I'd give you an organ if you needed it!!"

She doesn't respond. She only takes her hands from her face and slides back her hair. But he doesn't take her silence as a turn for her. He keeps going.

"Why the hell are you so unhappy with me? What the fuck have I done to you or haven't done that makes you so unhappy. What haven't I've given you? Everything I have is yours." He tells her. Now his voice is quiet. But the anger and pain is still there. "Tell me."

And at the very top point of the tension in the room, two words from Rikku sends their relationship spinning down a dark hole. Breaks Gippal's heart. Sends him into a state of mixed emotions and broken hearts. It has them both reexamine their feelings for each other and what they've made with each other. See, those two words is what ended the argument and started a whole new struggle. A world of unsaid problems is revealed and brought to light. And the soul starter is…

"I can't."

Gippal takes a deep breathe and then sighs. For a moment he only stands there but suddenly he goes into the closet without a word and Rikku hears him going into a drawer. He takes only a moment or two before she looks up and finds he has put on a shirt and shoes. He walks over to the door and is about to leave when he stops. He doesn't turn to her or look at her in any way. But he speaks directly to her.

"Tell me when you can. But you should know that I won't wait forever." And then he left. Leaving a on the brink Rikku to be left with her thoughts and let out all her frustrations out through tears. She cried herself to sleep that night. In a bed alone where just that morning to love birds couldn't break apart.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**----**_

_**Okay that's that. I'm not done but I'm thinking I should add a few more chapters. Not epilogue parts. There's a little more I can do with this that'll need a few more chaps. Tell me what you think and get back to me. In the meantime I'll be working on chaps in ADW2 and AYWB. So stay tuned. R&R And tell me what you think of this chap.**_

_**Xoxo, **_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


	14. Coming To Terms

_**A Different World: Same World. Different Drama.**_

_**This take place 6 months after ' A Different World'. Gippal and Rikku try to fight for there relationship even thought the temptations and obstacles of the meddlesome Corporate world ,and people, try constantly to tear them apart. A Hilarity bound sequel. With some twist and turns along the way.**_

_**A little gift to my ADW readers. It was a surprise. I was doubling up on the typing and finished this chapter and one for AYWB! Yeah I know. I'm awesome. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 14: Coming To Terms **_

---

_**Wednesday : Noon**_

_What the hell happened that night?…_

That's all I can think about as I roll out of an unfamiliar bed. It didn't seem like the same bed from that night. No loving kisses as my alarm. No protecting arms as my cover. Just an empty feeling of what used to be passionate love. And I have a horrible head ache. I felt sick and I hurt all over. But its not any physical cause…it emotional. Its mental. Its Gippal. We have never had a fight…of that caliber. And last night we did. He's never yelled in anger at me and last night he did. He'd never gotten violent, in any sense with me ,unless it was playful wrestling, and last night he did. I've never told Gippal I couldn't confide in him with something and last night I did.

A whole word of unspoken problems was unleashed in a flood of tears and a storm of pain. The roots of unconditional love we had were threatened to be pulled straight out by the doubting hands that planted it in their certain prime. All because of two words.

_"I can't."_

Monday night seems like a bad memory. This morning feels like hell. I don't want to know what tonight will feel like. Hell probably. I couldn't bring myself to leave the bed yet right now I couldn't stand being alone. I needed someone. Not sexually. But as a shoulder to lean on. And when I think this, a thought comes to my mind. _Nhadala…_I know she was probably at work but I needed some advice and Yuna and Paine were too far away to be of any comfort right now. I just hope she didn't mind a surprise visit.

---

_**2 pm**_

It takes me about an 15 minutes to coax myself out the bed. Then it took another 30 to shower. It took me an hour to fix my face with enough foundation and what not to make it look like I hadn't been crying all night. I tried and salvage my sloppy hair and find a descent outfit. I decided on just a pair of dark blue jean Capris, a emerald green tank top, some black Dolce pumps and a black Dolce scrunch purse to match. I grabbed the keys to the new silver E63 AMG Mercedes sent Gippal as a promotional gift. I was at the corporate building before 2 but I sat in the parking garage for a minute to get myself together. Gippal was here. His parking space in the C.E.O section which was the row in front of the Personal Assistants row. His green mustang parked right in the space parallel to mine in the next row.

After debating on whether to go in or not. I decide I'd hurry to Buddy's floor and avoid any temptation or possible entrance to Gippal's floor. It was a long and anxious elevator ride. I didn't know if his assistant or if he was going to be walking onto the elevator himself. Luckily I made it to Buddy and Nhadala's floor without one site of him or anyone associating with his floor. When I stepped onto Buddy's floor I was greeted by the receptionist/secretary.

" Hi, may I help you?" She says not looking up. She heard me step off the elevator probably. She had a librarian look to her. Nhadala probably made sure of that. I cleared my throat and proceeded to her desk in the middle of the floor. A big round professional office receptionist kind of desk.

" I'm here to see Mr. Buddy Bailon's assistant Nhadala." I tell her. She sighs and looks in a schedule book.

" I'm sorry but I can't let you just waltz in without an appoint-" The receptionist says looking up but as soon as she sees me, her snooty tone changes. " Ms. Summers! I'm sorry. I mean go right ahead. Nhadala is actually expecting you. So please go in."

I head into Nhadala's office which is adjacent to Buddy's most likely much larger one on the right. I knock once and hear Nhadala say, 'come in'. as I come in, she's on the phone with someone. I take a seat on the side of the desk. She holds a finger up not really looking but once she sees me she seems surprised.

" Speaking of who, one just walked in now. We may be able to handle this earlier than I thought. Stay there,…yeah…exactly. 'kay. Bye" Nhadala hangs up and stands to my side and sits on the desk with me.

She knew…..or knew something was up. I could tell. She just stayed there with me for a second. Just quiet. Then she spoke.

" So ,what exactly happened that had Gippal sleeping on his office couch for the past 2 nights? And I know something is wrong or you wouldn't be here Gippal-less. You wouldn't even be out of his arms if I know you two right." Nhadala said to me.

She looked and waited for me to respond and with that stair I tried not to break I tried….but it was only about 45 seconds before I spilled my guts and told her everything. Every emotion from last night and every problem that was just revealed from those two words. She listened intently too. didn't interrupt or anything. And when I was finished she said about 3 things to me. Straight forwardly too.

" You need to tell him everything. Just like you told me; If he isn't ready to give it to you, say you don't want to wait long. If he says he doesn't want to, you need to decide just how much you really love him. Is his last name really going to define your love?: And lastly you need to take your narrow ass up there and make up or break up with Gippal so you both can move on with your lives. Together or otherwise."

It took me a minute to digest her words but she gave me a smile and said " I know you'll make the right choice for you both."

That's .all I needed to get the courage to face him. She accompanied me to his office, said she was making sure I didn't chicken out. When we got there the receptionist greeted us. She reminded me of myself. I noticed the clumsiness right away. Nhadala didn't bother to knock, she just walked in and I soon followed. I came in and Buddy was leaning against the desk. He was facing the door but talking to the thrown style desk chair that was current swiveled to face the window. The over cast view of New York City was a gloomy yet sadly beautiful sight.

Buddy motioned for us to be quiet as he kept talking.

" Have you spoken to her since Monday?" he asks Gippal.

" No….and I ….don't think I'm ready to yet. Wouldn't know what to say anyway. How do you try to talk to the woman you love who says she can't tell you about something that is making her unhappy? Makes me think I'm the cause…." Gippal's voice sounds drained. Brings me back to the way he sounded that day in Paris. How depressed he was… over me…over how he felt he was no good for me…

" Well, why don't you ask her yourself?" Buddy says. He begins to walk toward the door where me and Nhadala still stood.

" What did I just tell you-" Gippal began to fuss but when he turned his chair and saw me he froze. His annoyed looked turned solemn.

He leaned back into his chair and rests his chin on his hand which was in a kind of fist. Like a thinking pose, only no emotion. Not that I could see. Its like he had his sunglasses on. His eyes hid from me but in plain site. They hid his heart. I already felt the distance between us. And it hurt more than words ever could. Nhadala nudged me with her elbow and I slowly took about 6 stapes forward. All the while he watched me. I felt completely nervous. I wanted to turn and run but I knew Nhadala and Buddy would stop me at even the thought of an attempt. So I stopped there.

" We'll leave you two to talk." I hear Nhadala say.

I don't turn to see them leave but I hear the door close. And the reason I couldn't look back is because Gippal had my gaze locked with his now cold gaze. I saw turmoil in his eyes. And that's how it was for a about 10 minutes. Or eternity. It felt like both. But he sighed and that gave me the courage to look away. I hugged my arms around my midsection as if that would hold the butterflies in my stomach still. I felt his eyes still on me. I couldn't stand it. I needed this silence to break. So I broke it.

" Your just going to stare at me? You won't say anything to me?" I ask. My voice is weak. So are my legs.

He doesn't respond for a moment. He just looks. Then I hear a small, cynical chuckle. It was quick and low but I heard it.

" And what exactly do you suppose I say? I mean you're the one who can't tell me something all of a sudden." He sounds angry…pissed actually. Almost cruel. " I think you should start talking or I'd rather you just leave me be."

" What do you want me to say?" I ask snapping at him. It was an annoyed , ascending tone that followed in his response.

" Well, how about we start with whatever the fuck you couldn't tell me the other night!" He cussed at me….again. When your so use to the gentle side, the aggressive side is…so foreign. So scary. So hurtful.

" Gippal, I didn't come here to fight…I …I don't know what happened Monday night. It happened so fast ..I don't even remember what I said…" I begin to babble.

Then I hear him push out of his chair, to the point where it hit his ceiling to floor window. It wasn't that easily broken but it did give a good bang. I jumped and my heart skipped a beat as he stood there. Fire in his eyes. Shoulders squared. He looked like a warrior. Ready for war. Or a lion ready for his prey.

" That's bullshit , Ri, and you know it!!" his voice is louder. He slowly walked around his desk and approached me. " I remember every fucking word! Ever fucking word you said, goddamit! And for you to say the things you said that night and come here like you don't remember is fucking disgusting!!"

" Well, what do you want from me??!!!" I yell back. I begin to back up. " What the fuck do you want from me?! What the hell made you act like this towards me??!"

And that was the straw that broke Gippal Bailon's back. I don't know how fast it happened but it had to be under a second. Because as soon as those words left my mouth he had me pressed against the wall like a foot in the air. I kind of bumped my head when he put me against the wall. His hands were iron-gripping my upper arms. We were eye to eye and his showed anger that I've never seen before. And my eyes probably reflected genuine fear. This was Gippal…I know it was but…this was Gippal after his breaking point and I wondered if Penelo has ever seen this side.

" _What the fuck I want from you is for you to tell me why exactly you 'CAN'T' tell me something out of nowhere. Why you can't tell your boyfriend, of three fucking years, exactly what the hell is wrong with you!" _He yelled this to me between gritted teeth But his voice changed to a low tone "Your unhappy aren't u?! and I'm the cause?!…you've finally seen it……..your on their team now aren't you?"

Their team? He meant those who think he killed Penelo. Those who say he'll do the same to me. Those who say he's not good enough for me as a man. THAT team. And just like that I see behind the angry and aggressive front he put up…an insecure …halo-wearing Gippal. Those eyes I saw on that chaotic day in Paris appeared before me for a second and gave me the will to speak. The courage.

" I've been on your team Gippal. I'll always be on your team…." I say. My voice is probably only a whisper but he heard me. And I reached through his anger.

His grip lightened and a look of softness yet sadness crossed his face. His annoyance, I could see and it mixed with frustration. Then he suddenly let me go and my feet touched the ground with a slight fall. He backed away and sighed turning to avoid my gaze.

" I…I'm sorry for getting that way with you…I've never been so violent. I don't know what came over me." Gippal began to say. He sighed and then looked me square in the eye. " But you have to understand, when you told me that you couldn't tell me something….its like our whole relationship's foundation came tumbling down. We told each other everything EVERYTHING."

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the wall. My arms hugged my body and I felt the soreness that was already happening from his tough grip. I knew I should say something…and I planned to. As soon as I figured out, because talking without thinking can set him off in this state. And I wanted him….in my arms, not gripping them with anger. Maybe I should leave…give him a cool off period.

Just at the thought of escape, Buddy's voice came in on Gippal's intercom phone.

" It got real loud, then quiet in there…" He says in a cheerful yet concerned voice. " Is Rikku still alive?"

" Like Rikku can't fend for herself? Don't kill him Rikku! Just talk! If he's alive say something." Nhadala's voice came in, their following bickering made me grin and I could have sworn Gippal did as well. But it was small and only a half second.

" We're both here and we're both fine." Gippal says finally. Buddy and Nhadala say 'ok' in unison at his voice and then it hangs up.

He doesn't look back to me but he does head over to his big leather sectional he kept for the meetings they held in his office with execs. It was seldom but he had it just in case. Many times, before the accident and Lulu, he and I took our lunch breaks their. And many times we actually ate. He takes a seat in the center and leans forward. Resting his elbows on his knees, he clasps his hands and sighs before speaking.

" Rikku….I don't know what to say right now….I just feel like …I don't know. I'm angry as hell. Furious. But I don't know what to say." He says to me. " But I do know one thing. We're going to sit here…no matter how long it takes to start or finish, and talk about everything that's bothering you and me, and everything that has been shoved under the rug in our relationship. Ok?"

He motions for me to sit on the couch next to him. I slowly, hesitantly take steps toward him to oblige. He seemed calmer. I knew he was serious….and I was too. So when I reached the couch I sat down. I was not as close as I usually sit on the couch to him. I was a cushion away. My body facing him and my hands in my lap. I sat Indian style and took a deep breathe. He noticed I didn't sit as close but he didn't say anything.

" Gippal…..I don't know where to start." I tell him honestly.

" Start with the small stuff." He suggests with a reassuring smile. The first sign of the gentle Gippal he's shown me in a few days.

" Just one thing first." I smile back but then I look down at my hands.

" Which is?" he asks. He kind of knew what I was going to say. I could tell.

" We are either going to leave here….a couple or not. No in between or maybes." I say and he only nods.

" So where do we start…?" He asks after a few moments to lighten the mood. But under the smile he gave I saw the worry. The worry that we were going to call it quits by the end of this talk. And I…was kind of worried too. But either way it turned out...we were both ready. We'd come to terms with whatever resulted of this with dignity… or something close to it.

_**TO BE CONITNUED**_

----

_**GASP!!! You thought I would update this anytime soon didn't you? Well surprise, surprise! I'm so awesome lol. And I may have another lil' chap up my sleeve but you'll have to wait and see. Aren't I a stinker? Heheheh. Reviews are love. Love me? R&R**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


	15. Just to hear you say you love me

_**A Different World: Same World. Different Drama.**_

_**This take place 6 months after ' A Different World'. Gippal and Rikku try to fight for there relationship even thought the temptations and obstacles of the meddlesome Corporate world ,and people, try constantly to tear them apart. A Hilarity bound sequel. With some twist and turns along the way.**_

_**Chapter 15: Just to hear you say you love me**_

---

_Next Morning_

We talked…for what seemed like eternity. The sun was pass gone and now the New York Sky was pitch black with some stars showing with the moon. I had laid my head against the back of the couch, and he his. We had still been talking when my eyes began to become heavy. I don't know when we stopped but…we did and my eyes had fallen heavy. Next thing I knew, I woke up to the purple and soft orange hues of dawn. I realized I was laying under a cover when I stretched. My shoes weren't on either.

I turned onto my back and noticed my feet hit another larger pair. I sat up a bit and saw Gippal was asleep on the other part of the sectional. He had a blanket over him. I laid back down and tried to process the discussions of last night. We went over every little itch and twitch of our relationship over the past three years. The things that annoyed us. What made us angry or upset. How I hated that he and my father couldn't get along. How he hated how guys drool over me when were out. How we never have any privacy from the paparazzi, even though I never noticed. He did.

But one thing we never got to….was the fight the other night. I never went near the subject because I wasn't ready and he didn't push it. But this morning…..I had to be ready… even if I wasn't. I turned into the couch and sighed. This had to be the hardest thing I had ever done. Aside from seeing Gippal bleeding to death in the tub. Blood everywhere, I shake at the memory.

" A penny?" I hear Gippal's voice amidst my thoughts. I turn over to find him laying on his side looking at me.

"…." I'm at loss of words. I sigh and he sighs.

" All this time we've spent discussing the problems and you still can't talk about the biggest one. What was the point of all this then, baby?" he says to me.

" it's not that easy…" I say." I just don't know where to start."

" Then just start. Anywhere. " he tells me. Not suggesting. Demanding. But with gentleness in his voice. And I listening.

" When you asked me if I was happy… I asked you the same question. " I began. It wasn't hard to say that part.

" Which pissed me the hell off because I had already told you, if your happy, I am. If your not happy, then I'm not. They coincide. And you already knew that. You were running around the question. Building a wall. And the moment I realized that, I got even more pissed. " he responds.

" But I think the reason I spat the question back at you was to…was because…." I told myself to take it slow. Think it through. " I felt you weren't really seriously committed to me as you were Penelo."

" That's bull Ri, and you know it." Gippal has sat up now. Shaking his head at my words.

" Do I? Do I really, Gippal?" I retort, sitting up as well. " We've been going out for three years!"

" Which I thought were the best years of my life.. I had…..never been so …so at ease in my life. So comfortable in my life." he tells me.

" That's just it! You were comfortable. Too comfortable where we were." I huffed as I stood. I wrapped the blanket ,that was laying on me, around my upper body. I paced around to the back of the couch as I spoke. " Everyday it was Boyfriend and Girlfriend this. Girlfriend and Boyfriend that."

" So what? You weren't happy being my girlfriend? My girl?" he asked me. He leaned back in the couch.

" For awhile I was…..but then …." I began. In thought on how to word this.

" Then what? You saw something better? You wanted out? You wanted to break up?" Gippal urged me on.

" Not even. Then being your girlfriend wasn't enough. I started to think. You only went out with Penelo for a year before you proposed to her. I ,on the other hand, was three years in. And it was cool at first. But then I wanted to be more. And I felt bad that I wanted to be more. Mad that you were too comfortable to give it to me. Guilty that I was starting to dislike you for it." I say. I pause to think and Gippal doesn't interrupt.

" Daddy would say , so where is your BOYFRIEND? No husband….not even fiancée. It bugged me. But I still defended you because I loved you. I may have wanted more and to say my 'fiancée' or 'husband' but I didn't or wouldn't. You did that once. And I felt that you never wanted that again. Seeing how Penelo died and all. I felt I would be taking her place and I didn't want to do that in a part of me. Yet another part of me wanted the whole nine yards. A wedding, a ring, your name, your commitment…complete commitment. I wanted it and I couldn't have it…or ask for it." I finish I look at him and he only looks at me.

He sighs and moves to rest forward. His elbows on his knees. He rubs his hand over his head and sighs again. Then looks to me. Probably taking it all in. He rubs his stubble in his thinking stance. I recognized it when I worked here. Business meetings was mostly the only place he wore it. Until now…

" Gippal…look, I know this is probably going to end with us breaking up, so I'll just get it over with and-" I begin. My heart hurting with every word.

" So you mean to tell me that all you wanted was for me to make you my wife? That's what was making you unhappy? And you thought you couldn't tell me because I was too comfortable as we were? Because I only made that kind of commitment to Penelo? Is that about the gist of it?" he summarizes my rambling. I only nod. He folds his hands and places his chin on it. Thinks again for another two to three minutes. Then he moves. Which kind of shocks me.

He walks over to his desk and sits in his office chair. He rubs his hand over his face then clears his throat as he picks up the phone. Had he really just ignored the topic and gone back to work? This was unbelievable! I finally pour my heart out to him completely and he steps right over it. Well I don't need this or him!

"screw this…" I say under my breath. I take the cover off and toss it. I look around and spot my shoes under the coffee table. I go over and slip them on. I look for my purse and remember I left it in Nhadala's office. I head over to the door as he begins talking on the phone, I don't care to listen for words.

---

I made it down to Nhadala's floor without Gippal or his secretary coming after me. That disappointed me a bit deep down. A part of me hoped he would. I walk into Nhadala's office without knocking. She and Buddy are sitting on the sofa talking. They look up with a grin on their face. I try and return it. I could at least fake a smile. Right?

" So your alive?" Nhadala says.

" Yeah, I could've sworn Gippal would have you pinned on the couch…or desk seeing how long you spent in there." Buddy joked. Nhadala nudged him with her elbow. Buddy chuckles. I weakly laugh. Not heart felt.

" No. I'm heading to the house…." I say.

" To change out of those clothes Ms. freaky? Or is Gippal going with you?" Buddy grins mischievously.

" Probably not. Then she'll never change." Nhadala laughs.

" heh…yeah" I try to fake a laugh. I decide it was a weak attempt. And I felt my heart wrench at the thought that I couldn't say it was true. I needed to get out of here before my calm demeanor broke down. " Well, I should get going …"

I turn to leave and quickly, as inconspicuous as possible, walked out. I turn to leave and feel my eyes watering. I wouldn't let myself cry. I wouldn't. I would at least make it to my damn car. If I get there I'll ball my fucking eyes out. I think about the elevator but op to turn into the stairwell because I could hop down a few flights of stairs faster than sit and wait for the elevator. Risking running into…Gippal. Or having Nhadala or buddy realizing something was wrong.

I make it down the stairs without incident. I reached my car while taking deep breaths. Gippal said paparazzi always followed us even if I couldn't see. I was on the brink of tears when I got in my car. But I refused to cry. I was stronger than this. I was……

I start the car and the radio comes on. And a sappy love song comes on. One of the sappiest.

I don't know when it started. But all I know is one minute I'm trying to keep it in and the next I'm balling my eyes out with my face in my hands and my forehead to the steering wheel. I couldn't stop. I don't know how long I was crying. But it just didn't stop. I didn't blame myself. I don't think I'm weak for it. I loved ….still love that man dearly. He is like my other half. I feel like I just lost my best friend. How could he just let it go like that? How could he not come after me? Didn't he love me? Did I ask for too much? I would say I should have just let it go but if I didn't tell him what was bothering me , I'd just be faking my happiness. Always wondering what could've been. Now I know what will be…. Me trying to get over him/ if that is even possible. I couldn't see my life without him. I couldn't.

---

I cried to the point I couldn't cry anymore. My hands were wet with my tear. My head hurt. The radio was still playing sappy love song. I heard my phone vibrating. Had Buddy and Nhadala figured out something was wrong? I didn't care to listen for the ring tone. I reached and threw the phone in the back seat. Then the radio started playing some sappy shit and I couldn't stand it. I pressed the button to change the radio to the CD player. And just my luck it was Anna Nalick's Wreck Of The Day CD. And it was on 'Wreck Of The Day'.

_Driving away from the wreck of the dayAnd the light's always red in the rear-viewDesperately close to a coffin of hopeI'd cheat destiny just to be near you_

I sigh and lean back in the chair. Resting my head against the head rest. I close my eyes and just listen to her lyrics sing my feelings. How the hell did it get here? The laughs. The kisses. The hugs and romantic trysts. It all seem like a dream that had been taking away too soon. All over a stupid thing in some people's eyes….but it…it isn't stupid to me.

_If this is giving up, then I'm giving upIf this is giving up, then I'm giving up, giving upOn love, On love_

The lyrics of her song makes my heart break. The melody made all the loving memories of the relationship Gippal and I shared come flooding back in memories. I can't cry anymore. But I want to. I wanted to hold him like I use to. Sneak up on him in the kitchen and kiss the back of his neck. But I can't. not anymore.

I sigh in defeat and decide I should make it home and get my things. But I cant seem to make myself move. I wanted to curl into a ball and just disappear. I wanted to scream. I wanted to….cry. But I had done too much of one of those things already. I should leave. This is kind of ironic, though. This is the exact setting from the first day I met Gippal. The parking spot. The song. Me crying in my car for a while. He just isn't coming to comfort me. He won't take me out for coffee at a café….

" Forget the memories and move on." I sigh. I open my eyes and reach for my sunglasses in the visor of my mirror. I put them on and sucked it up.

I was stronger than this. I wont let him make me cry like this. I'll stay strong no matter how weak I am inside.

That's what I recite to myself as I start the car and drive to what would soon be the house that housed the man who loved me truly. The house that held my broken dreams.

---

I pull into the half circle drive way and don't bother to park. I get out and see the cloudy skies. It had been rainy a lot lately. As I head over to the front door, I had to take a deep breathe and ready myself. I unlocked it and entered. The memories came back in floods. every inch of this house had the memories and major events of our love all over it. The den where I found him nearly incapacitated after he called solely to me for help. The kitchen where he found me out of my hospice bed and told me he couldn't stand the idea of ever losing me. The office where I saw that home video of our second Christmas together.

As I went upstairs even more memories flooded my mind. I pass the room where my hospice was set up. The hospital bed still there. Gippal's little miniature office. And then …I come to our bedroom. Or our ex-bedroom. I can't count the memories that radiated from this room alone. The good and the bad. How I woke up from that terrible nightmare where he disappeared and he was there holding me. The night he hit his head in the bathroom and went into a coma…..or…the night we had that fight. The maids had come in and cleaned the mess his fury made.

I feel a shiver come from the thought that it almost looked like our love never ended. I went to the closet and got a suitcase, deciding that the faster I got out of here , the better. I took the biggest one I could find. And it was pretty huge, but not mine. It was Gippal's. I'd send it back when I got to….wait. Where would I go? I hadn't thought out where'd I go. When I left this morning I didn't think I would have to. I could think of it when I finish packing I guess. I could find a hotel…or go home…or…

"I could visit Grandpa" I think to myself out loud. He owned a ranch out in northern California.

Its not around the hustle and bustle of the city and it's a place I could go until I get my mind together and decide where I'll go. I'll tell Daddy I came to check on Grandpa. He'll be fine with it and not ask questions. With my destination decided, I start to pack my clothes. I take as much as I can shove in the suit case. Which probably isn't even 1/3 of my wardrobe. I didn't realize how much I shop. Or how much this closet could hold. The suitcase was filled and I didn't even include shoes. It took me 2 more large suitcases to get all my toiletries, shoes and some more clothes. I had to call the gate keeper for help.

He called me a limo and loaded the suitcases when the limo came. Gippal fired our last gatekeeper for some reason and a few of the house staff. So I didn't know a lot of their names. I simply said thank you and let the driver drive me to the airport. I didn't leave a note for Gippal. He didn't deserve that much form me. He'll find out when he comes and finds me gone. that's all the sign he'll need to know I'm serious….and we're over.

---

11 pm

It had been a while since I had rode a commercial flight and I can't say I enjoyed the 9 hour flight from New York to California either. But it was all I could afford in my account. When I moved in with Gippal, I had my own account but he gave me access to his and associated a joint account. Since we had a joint, I didn't bother worrying about my own. And I guess Daddy didn't bother adding to my account since I moved in with Gippal. But I did have money from my paychecks put in the account. The only money I saved. Period. About 90,000 dollars a year for three years can come in handy when your breaking up and escaping the only home you'd known those three years.

Not to mention I never realized how long these flights were. On Gippal's jet, I either had Gippal to fool around with, Nhadala to talk to or Buddy to bother. I felt like I was moving away from their family… what am I saying? I am moving away from my family. Or at least the family I've grown to love over the years.

To get my mind off of things I focus on the task at hand. I have to figure out how I'm going to tell Daddy I broke I[ with Gippal. I told Grandpa on the phone I was coming to stay for a while. He didn't ask why. He just said come on. He was so sweet like that. Always there. But daddy would surely give me the third degree and then a lecture. I could hear his words as I got my luggage.

' _I told you he was no good! He wasn't serious about you two. He makes you act not yourself. He is no good for you or anyone else. Good riddance!!'_

Daddy and Gippal never did like each other. Nor did they have anything in common. The only thing they had in common was … me. And since Gippal and I were through, Daddy would quit the attempted pleasantries and hell would break loose on sight of him. I wouldn't be surprised if he got a shotgun and went on a all-Gippal hunting season. But I was relieved to see I could put off explaining to Daddy what had happened until the morning when I saw grandpa's old blue ford truck.

He worked on it all the time. Had to with the way it ran. Loud and clunky but reliable under his touch. And you'd spot it out of any group of cars. It has that classic, well-worn country feel to it. Took me back to the long rides into town on the summer. Most likely like the one he made to come pick me up tonight. And there in a pair of his favorite overalls was the matriarch of the Summers family.

Father of Cid Torrance Summers and Rin Lawrence Summers, Levi O'Neil Summers was quite a predominant man in presence. Standing at 6'4' , his frame was strong and stern. His face showed the only a hint of his hard work on the ranch. Come to think of it, he never did with grandma around. His eyes were the emerald green known throughout each member of the Summers Family. His hair now a silver remnant of the blonde locks of his youth. And placed on his face, a warm and welcoming smile. I couldn't resist rushing over, and jumping into his arms. He picked me up and gave me a bear hug ,swinging me around like he did when I was a child.

" Pop-Pop!" I squealed happily. All my earlier frustrations and worries dissipating.

"My lil' chocobo!" He rejoices. His voices booming with base in his hardy chuckle.

He sets me down and I stare up at him with so much joy.

" I missed you, Pop-Pop" I smiled.

" And I you , chocobo. You've grown so big since I last saw you!" He ruffles my hair and I frown, he still did that.

" Pop-Pop!" I fuss but he only smiles.

" Let me get your bags loaded up and you home. You must be tired. Hop in the truck." He tells me. And I do so obediently but as I do so I can only think, ' I'm not tired'.

But in those few minutes I waited for him to load up the truck's cab, I felt my eyelids become heavy. My body sank into the seat and the comfort of it in turn comforted me. The world around me became black and I surrendered to what I had been too wound up to give into. What I had been to involved in other heart wrenching matters to attend to. Sleep. And heavens knew I needed it. Just as bad as I needed…….just…._just to hear him say he loved me._

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**---**_

_**Ta-DA!!!!!!! Another chap for my fans! I'm like a wheel of chapters, never know where I'll stop. Or what story I'll add to next. Winding down on the ADW sequel. Going to finish up AYWB as well. Then I'm focusing on CAROT. And I have yet another story lined up. But due to my story load I'll hold off on posting or typing it. For now it's an adventure in my notebook. Well tell me your thoughts on this chapter. And plz I do mean THOUGHTS. Not 'love the chap , update soon' I appreciate the review period but it isn't anything contributing and it isn't any feedback. That's what authors love. Reviews are love, Love me? R&R**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Ayata-Ayumi **_


	16. If you ask me :I'm ready

**A Different World: Same World. Different Drama.**

_**This take place 6 months after ' A Different World'. Gippal and Rikku try to fight for there relationship even thought the temptations and obstacles of the meddlesome Corporate world ,and people, try constantly to tear them apart. A Hilarity bound sequel. The long awaited next chap of ADW2. Sorry for the wait. My space and shift bar gave out. **_

**Chapter 16: If you ask me…I'm ready…**

* * *

"You have 10 new messages."

The automated voice on my voicemail tells me once more. And my heart skips a beat. This has been the first time I've turned on my phone since I left. Its been 1 day , 2 hours, 13 minutes and….about 34 seconds since I left New York. I was too down in the dumps to even get out of bed yesterday, let alone look at my phone. Daddy was still out of town for some reason so he didn't bother me. And pop-pop left me be. This morning I woke up in my bed from my childhood , yearning. For one thing I knew. To hear his voice. don't be mistaken, I was still indescribably furious with him. Yet, every morning for the past 3 years, I've woken up to the sound of his voice, smell of his cologne, and his touch. To not even hear his voice in the morning is somehow unbearable. And I'm mad at myself for missing it.

I was so excited to hear about my new voicemails that I didn't think about the 17 text messages I got. I ran a hand through my messy untouched hair and it surprisingly doesn't get caught. I sigh and prepare for what these messages had to offer me. But as soon as I press call voicemail I for some reason want to hang up.

" First new message: {beep} Rikku, its me, Buddy, I noticed you that when you left….you didn't look like yourself. Is everything ok? {End Message}"

Not him. I guess that's good. I wouldn't be ready for his voice on the first message.

" Second New Message: {Beep} Rikku, hey its Nhadala. I know you girl. Something was wrong when you left. What is it? Talk to me. Call me {End Message}"

Not him….its okay. Maybe the next one is him.

" Third new message: {Beep} Rikku, sweet heart, this is Uncle Rin. Care to tell me why Nhadala and Buddy are asking where you went? is something wrong? Do I need to go beat your boyfriend's ass? {End Message}"

Again not him. It went on like this for about 6 more messages. I wasn't even gonna bother listening to the last one but it played automatically and something about it caught my attention.

" Last new message: {Beep} …..-sigh- {End Message}"

It was the shortest message. The quickest one. But somehow….it raised my spirits. It sounded like him. If that's possible to say. But I've been with him for years. From his moans to groans, I know his every sound. And my heart truly believed that was him. I wanted to be sure my heart wasn't making me hear what I wanted and checked the missed call notices. 4 from Nhadala. 4 from Buddy. 1 from Uncle Rin and another from an unknown number. It was a zip code I recognized but couldn't pinpoint which state. Maybe a payphone?

I check through the text messages in a quick glance. Nothing different from the worried calls from Nhadala, Buddy and Uncle Rin. i should call them….but I'm not in the mood for their questions. If I was in the mood for a 3rd degree, I'd of asked Nhadala if could stay with her for awhile or stayed in New York with Uncle Rin. I chose Pop-pop's to get away.

Speaking of which I should ago say hello to him. I haven't spoken since he picked me up from the airport. And he hasn't bothered. He cooked food and left some in the microwave for me last night. I came down real late. He's probably out in the field, tending to the horses by now. I decide to shower and at least change clothes then go see him.

I went through my many suitcases and found , finally after 25 minutes of searching, a pair of cut off shorts overalls and a simple brown tank. I didn't bother putting on shoes. I had gone out onto the feel plenty without shoes on. But then at that thought I remembered the unfortunate….dung incident and put on the old work boots by the door on my way out. They were probably one of my cousins when they had visited. The family always visited Pop-pop year-round. Checking in on him. Getting away. Didn't matter the reason. His ranch house was big enough to accommodate them all.

I stepped out the back door and the smell of the sweet country side hit my nose. The breeze caressed my face and for a moment my heart lifted. It was like a sweet disposition…. I shook the notion and went to find Pop-pop. He was probably out feed the domestic horses. He kept them in a separate part of the land. A long walk….a REALLY long walk. Maybe I'll wait until he feeds the wild horses. He usually does that next and their closer. I'll just wait on my old tree swing. I wonder if its even there.

_A few minutes later._

I strolled over to the lone tree on the hill in the pastures of green grass and sunflowers. Other wild flowers had begun to grow as well. The big old Blue Elderberry tree stood there on top, just as tall and beautiful as I remembered it. Leaves creating a beautiful shade mosaic from the sun. I walked over and let my hand caress the rope of the swing. Still strong. A bit old but still strong. I carefully sit down and my toes touch the cool grass. Slightly tickling me. This swing seemed so tall when I was younger. I felt like I was miles high. Now it seemed like only a few feet.

I used my toes to slowly rock the swing as I gazed into the open. Wild horses of different earth tones roamed freely through the pastures, feeding off the vegetation. Baby horses could be spotted in the small herds. This calmed me somehow. The world's worries seemed so far away. my worlds not so far, but still not so close. I could sit here for hours. And I think I sat there for a good minute daydreaming. I was just swinging without any worries humming a song I would hear Grandpa humming when he took me fishing with him. We'd sit on the pier with nothing but our bait, fishing rods and lunchboxes and he'd hum to let the silence not seem so dull. I inhaled the smell of the sunflowers that filled my nostrils and mixed with that outdoor smell. A cool summer breeze caressed my skin and felt like heaven. I closed my eyes and listened to the horses in the pastures.

This reminded me of that dream I had. Where I woke up and Gippal was there holding me. With me. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine him there with me. With me again. But no image came. No warm arms. No feeling of closure. No soft whispers. I waited. And I waited. But none came. I almost opened my eyes until…I heard a soft whisper. It came with the breeze as it and the breezed caressed my ears.

"…Rikku…" it says. And I knew immediately it was him. My mind was being cruel. Or maybe I was being cruel to myself. I wanted to remember but as soon as a remnant came, I wanted to forget. But it seems like this was far more than a remnant of my dreams.

"… Gippal" I say. I open my eyes but don't look in the direction his voice came from. I don't dare. The wind blew and I could smell his sunny day scent. It mixed with the outdoor smell and made it heaven. I thought to myself ' this cant be happening just like my dream' and my thoughts were answered.

" I've been looking for you. Did I make you wait long?" He tried to make it lighthearted and I had to hold back a disgusted grunt in my throat. A masculine hand caressed my shoulder and I felt his presence behind me. I'll be damned if I let it turn into my dream. And I'll be damned if he thinks he can just come and charm me out of the fact that he doesn't want to marry me.

So many emotions ran through me. The strongest one took control of my actions and mind. The anger made me see red. But not the murderous anger I saw when I fought with Lulu. No. This was much stronger. Made my body burn with a passion that was nowhere near loving. I hopped off the swing like I had been burned. My back turned to Gippal as soon as I was up righted. I felt like he had burned me with that touch. I felt…indescribably furious.

"Why are you here?" I say in a low tone. I wasn't going to lose composure because of him.

" Look, Rikku ….I know you're a bit upset right now, but-" he began. And I said screw composure right then and there.

" A bit upset? You know I'm a bit upset? Upset is a fucking understatement! Not more than a day and a half ago I found out , after hours long discussion, that my boyfriend of 3 years doesn't want to marry me! The man who I couldn't Imagine my life without doesn't want to marry me!" I shouted.

" Ri, Baby, let me explain" he says but I don't let him." Those weren't the right choice of words."

" No! Don't 'Ri, Baby' me! You said all you had to say that night! I'm talking now dammit!" I shout.

" Ok. Ok baby, just calm down. I'll listen to whatever you have to say." Gippal says putting up his hands in a no threatening manner. I watch him slowly sit down on the swing that I had just recently vacated. This calmed me down a tad bit but my red was still vibrant. But I managed to lower my voice to a raised tone instead of yelling.

" Fine….but don't call me 'baby'" I warn him with a stern finger. I take a deep breath and begin letting my thoughts out. Not caring if it made sense.

" Even though I knew what I had decided when we went into our discussion that night, I was still …distressed about the outcome. I want you in my life forever Gippal, and for you to say you didn't want to marry me meant to me that you didn't want the same. "

He tried to say something but I stopped him on the spot with a hand and a glare. He closed his lips and sighed. I felt my eye twitch at the ease he had when he slow rocked the swing. He was too calm. Asshole!

" Even if you didn't verbally say it, your actions said it all. I came out and told you what had irked me for a while. What we had a serious fight over. And you reiterate it in a question and I don't understand that!" I say. I feel the tears burn the back of my eyes. "How can someone who loves me do the thing you did? That made me sick. Sick to my stomach and I….I…"

I cant even finish the sentence. I turn away can try and wipe away the tears that had come on my arms. Stupid crying. Stupid me. Stupid Gippal. Stupid emotions! Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! I try and muffle my sniff but my nose is kind of running now. I cant help but sniffle and it pisses me off. I hate how I cry when I'm angry. I hate how I cry when I'm sad. I hate how I can be so emotional. I hate how my emotions are around him. I hate…

I'm not able to finish that thought because soon I feel a pair of strong warm arms gently slide around my midsection. They hold me gently, slightly pulling me against a strong chest. A soft masculine cheek presses against my head and for a moment its comforting but that's what he wants. And i refuse to give him that. Not after he hurt me the way he did.

" No, don't touch me" I say through gritted teeth as I shove away from him. I turn around and push him back. " Just stop, okay?"

" Okay, I'm sorry. I wont touch you." He puts his hands up once more and steps back a few steps. " I'm over here."

" Why are you even here? You should've guessed by me leaving and moving out of the hose that I had ended it. Why come here? Why track me down at Pop-pop's? Do you just want to see me unhappy? Do you want to make it worse?" I say wiping some tears from my cheeks. My nose was probably already turning red. Ugghhhh.

"No…actually…" He begins to talk slowly. Probably to see how I will react. I don't object to him speaking. I want to hear what the hell he has to say. I fold my arms and listen.

" Actually," He clears his throat. " I….I want to make it better. I want to see you happy. Forever."

I don't see where he's going with this and I think I eye him wearily because he scratches the back of his hand in his nervous way. He then shoves his hands in his pockets and slowly paces.

" I didn't really mean to make you believe I would intentionally hurt you. I just….panicked. And when I panic or feel like I'm not in control…I work. Its like my alcohol. God knows I would of killed for a few bottles of vodka and rum. But I made of promise to you, Penelo and myself that I wouldn't drink and that left me in a mind state I'd have rather not of been in. and then I went home and saw your things gone…" Gippal went on and on in a way of talking he only used when he fleshed out his thoughts before a big conference with some execs.

As he bantered on and on, I found myself examining him from head to toe. His hair was not up to his usual par. He had a bit of a bed head, or like he had been scratching it…or yanking at it a lot. His eyes looked darker than his normal vibrant green. He hadn't slept. His face looked as sexy as it was the last night we slept together. He had on a brown tank , some Levi jeans, timberland boots and his watch. No sunglasses. No jackets. I saw his back tattoo a bit as he paced. The wings peeking from under his tank. God, this man was still sexy….darn it! I turned my head away to focus on what he was saying.

" And ….I realized then what I had to do. What I wanted to do. What I needed to do." He says with a decided sigh. He then turns to me.

" Rikku….." He begins. He walks up to me a bit and holds out his hand. I hesitantly take it. Not knowing what he planned. " Love of my life. My soul mate. You're my best friend."

He walked me to him a bit. Taking my second hand. He places one hand over his heart.

" Your part of me like breathing. And you left so now half of me is left."

" Gippal.." I begin to say. I look in his eyes and he's so sincere with his words.

" I never thought loving someone would make me feel so free, and being with you….now I know its possible. That we're meant to be. And its okay with me. Its so damn okay with me its scary."

" What-" I begin to say

" Please, If I don't do this now I'll lose my nerves." He hushes me. He lets go of one of my hands and goes in his right pocket. I'm so confused right now that it isn't even funny.

Then he gets down on one knee and I think my heart stops.

" I told myself , when Penelo died, that I would never love another. Then you came along. When she died I said to myself that no one would have my heart. And then you came along. I found myself smiling everyday in the most genuine happiness just because you were. I feel like I'm on cloud nine whenever I'm even near you." He pulls out a blue velvet box from his pocket but doesn't open it. He keeps holding my hand. Keeps his eyes on me.

" And I never want this new found happiness to end. I admit I was very ….hesitant of entertaining the idea of you and I being married because of the way it had ended with Penelo but I realize now that it doesn't always have to end the same. We write our own story and I'll do everything in my power to make sure our story is a long full and happy ending one. I want this forever …..the love, the kisses, the trysts, the fights, the bickering, the laughs….I want it all and …and…" I notice his hand is kind of shaking when he takes it from mine and moves to open the box. And when he does …..

" And I want to know, Rikku Angel Summers, if you want the same." The ring glistened in the sun. and I'm so glad I was a fucking shopaholic because I could look at the ring and tell everything about it.

A band of channel-set round brilliant diamonds enhances the classic Tiffany six-prong setting for a spectacular display of white light. 2 Carats. An estimated $32,800. Wow. This man actually loved me. And wanted to marry me. So many emotions ran through me. Fear of this might being a joke. Sadness that no one was here to witness it because I know he'll never say this again. Joy that this moment was finally here. And overwhelming love for the man bent before me. He wants me forever…I never thought someone would but he does.

" Rikku,….Baby….please say something. Or at least breathe. " He says looking up to me anxiously. And I realize at that point that I hadn't been. I inhale and come back to reality.

I cant seem to form words. I cant even move.

" Baby, ….will you marry me? Be my wife?" he asks me and this time I know I'm smiling.

" Yes." I say.

" Yes?" he asks like he thought I would say no.

"Yes" I say again. I move to wipe a tear but before I can I'm in Gippal's arms.

" YES! SHE SAID YES!" He shouts happily as he swings me around. I know I'm about 2 feet off the ground because I can look down at him in this embrace. He sets me down and takes my face in his hands. And before he kisses me, he asks..

"You want it all forever…with me?" He is smiling so hard his dimples are showing.

" Yes." I would be his forever. Every part of my being wanted to be. And I was truly prepared to be. Through thick and then to the very end. I was his. I leaned up and kissed him so intimately. So passionately. And I could only think one thing to myself. I'm ready.

_If you ask me…I'm ready…_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

_**About time huh? I;m so glad I finished this chap. I didn't want to rush through it. Its one of the pivotal moments in the story. I had to get it right. And I feel satisfied with it I have one chapter left in this story. It'll probably be long. And I don't know if I'll do and epilogue yet. But I do plan to do one shots for this story. Any requests? Send me a message and I'll work on it. I'll be finishing up AYWB next after ADW2. Then CAROT. But I will want to refresh my mind with a one-shot every now and then. So Stay tuned for the last chapter of ADW2. R&R. Reviews are love. Love me?**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Ayata-Ayumi **_


	17. Forever and a Lifetime Pt1

_**A Different World: Same World. Different Drama.**_

_**This take place 6 months after ' A Different World'. Gippal and Rikku try to fight for there relationship even thought the temptations and obstacles of the meddlesome Corporate world ,and people, try constantly to tear them apart. A Hilarity bound sequel. The final chapter of ADW2.….sniff sniff. Well it's the first half of it… Okay okay. I'll keep it together until the end. I worked really hard on this so I hope you enjoy! ( Lyrics are of Whitney Houston's song : "Could I have this kiss forever") Note: this chap will be in 3rd**__** person. **_

**Chapter 17: Forever and a Lifetime Pt. 1**

* * *

_Could I hold you for a lifetime. Could I look into your eyes. Could I have this night to share this night together._

_Could I hold you close beside me. Could I hold you for all time. Could I have this kiss forever_

* * *

"…Yes…"

"Say it again."

"…Yes…"

Rain patters on the old wooden rooftop of the Summer's old ranch barn. A quiet storm dances outside. But this did not cease the two lovers as they tossed in the haystacks. Roaming hands caressed skin. Breathless moans slipped from quivering lips. Soft whispers , careful not to break the fragile moment, spoke of past promises that made the hearts burn with fiery passion. A moment so perfect on a rainy, mucky day. But then again, who said that rain wasn't a good thing.

" Again." His voice sent shivers down her spine. His hands were already smoothing the goose bumps his lips had caused.

" ..Gippal, they'll be looking for us soon. Maybe we should-" Her voice came shaky but she managed to get her words out. Even though her actions did not match her words. Her leg on his hip, one hand gripping his bicep, and the other intertwined in his hair.

" No." He interrupted her with a quick kiss before he went back to kissing her neck. His hips ground him against her. " Say it to me again."

" But the guys have to take you to the hotel soon. And I have to go to the spa with the girls soon. And I'm sure Pop-pop is looking for us-" Now she was trying not to moan. His lips between the valley of her breast. His heat so close to hers, only separated by cloth that he could have gone in seconds, were all too persuasive.

" They're taking us away from each other for two whole days. Are you really that eager to leave me?" He sighed heavily. He stops only for a brief second to look at her.

" Its only a day and a half." She corrects him. " I'll see you Saturday afternoon."

" I don't give a damn. Its two to me. Any day I can't wake up to your face, is a day shot to hell." He groans. His eyes bore into hers with a lustful hunger that made heat rise inside her from the depths of her core. Not to mention the involuntary pulsation that occurred down between them the exact moment he looked at her.

" What if Pop-pop or someone finds us here?" She said pushing him back as he tried to advance on her again. She knew his lips on her would end the protest. Her hands came to meet a rather chiseled Adonis-like chest. He had lost his shirt long ago. It laid by the hay stack.

He leaned back and went to his knees. He looked down at her and she got a look at him in the mid-math of their tryst. His shirt was clear gone. He had a soon-to-be hickey on a spot above his left collar bone and another on his right peck. His body glistened a bit. Maybe from the misty air caused by the slightly dilapidating ceiling of the barn in this weather. And his spiky hair was rustled. His Levi jeans rode low on his hips and they had somehow been unfastened and unzipped along with his belt. She'd be damned if she said he didn't look like a fuck-me-silly cowboy.

" Alright, Ri. What's wrong with you? Why are you trying to make excuses? What are you avoiding?" He asked with a heavy sigh. He ran his hands down his pants leg and kind of winced. She noticed the quite aroused state he was in.

"…I…well…I'm not…uh.." She stuttered as she sat up on her elbows. She saw his eyes scan over her body and felt naked under his eyes. And she should of.

When his eyes scanned over her, the boner he was trying to calm down got harder. She laid there, flustered a bit red from his actions, looking delectable. The violet sundress she had on was around her waist and the straps were slipping off her shoulders. She had forgotten to close her legs, or maybe she didn't, and he saw just how aroused she was. He had to bite his lip at the site of her just to keep from moaning. She saw this look and closed her legs. He didn't like it at all. But he focused.

" Do you not want to?" He asked her. She looked away. He took that as his answer.

He saw guilt in this reaction and it kind of hurt him. A feeling of rejection came over him. He's never felt this. Well once when they had that fight about her seeing him and Nhadala in his office. He respected what she wanted though. He reached to his right and got his gray shirt off the ground. He brushed it off a bit and put his arms through. He pulled it over his head and was about to zip his pants when her hand came up and touched his.

" Gippal.." She began gently. He looked to her and saw her eyes. She was sympathetic. Maybe pitiful. He didn't like that. Not when it dealt with him.

" Its fine. I'm fine" He sighs. He looks back down at his zipper and is once again stopped as he is about to zip it.

" No. Your not. Don't think that its because I don't want you. Its just…" she begins. She looks away again.

" Its just what?" He asks a bit annoyed. He wasn't annoyed that she didn't want to have sex. It was the idea that he might have done something. That it might be him.

" Gippal….I want to wait…" She says putting her hands in her lap. She had sat all the way up. She looks down and sighs. It sounded silly.

" Wait?" He was confused now. " Wait until what?"

"…until…well we're married…" she says. She fiddles with her fingers. " I know I'm not pure but I want to wait because…..it will mean something to me the night we're married."

She waits for his response. Wondering if he thinks its stupid. Or if he'll laugh at her. Or if he'll be angry. And she is mentally preparing herself. It may sounded stupid but she wanted to wait. So that on their wedding night it'll be like taking a breathe of air after being under water. Or drinking water after a month in the desert. She wanted them to remember that night forever. But his reaction shocks her.

"Whatever you want, Baby." He says to her, running a hand through her hair as he kisses her forehead. He then leans down and kisses her on the lips. This left her confused.

" Your fine with that? I mean, you don't think its stupid?" she asked a bit incredulous.

He chuckles and moves to sit down beside her. " Of course not. I mean I want you like heaven knows what now but I understand your logic to wanting to wait."

" You do?" She is obviously shocked by his understanding reaction.

It had been about a month and a half since he's proposed. And they've hadn't had sex until that night. Sure they've had close calls a few nights but other than that they've been too busy with the wedding planner sorting out details. The dress fittings for her and the bridesmaids, tux fittings for him and the men, the bachelor and bachelorette parties ( or should she say kidnapping) a day ago. Gippal wanted the wedding to be soon because he didn't want her being fiancée long but between all the chaos they only saw each other at dinner. Pop-pop made sure they both had that at least. He said he refused to have them out at family dinner time.

So they had dinner together almost every night. With everyone else of course. But the real alone time is when everyone is in bed. He sneaks across the hall, quite well, pass her father and Pop-pop's room to hers. then they sneak out to the fields or barn. First they'd walk around, then they'd somehow wind up kissing. This particular early morning tryst had gone pretty far. And she knew Pop-pop would not be happy with this. But they needed to see each other. Tomorrow morning they were being whisked away from each other. To do preparation for the big day on Saturday afternoon. They had stole these few moments away to see each other.

" Yeah. What? You think I'm too hormonally driven to understand the way you think and feel?" He smiles at the slightly amazed look in her eyes. she sighs and looks away. She did kind of think about it for a second.

" Aww. Baby, I'm kind of hurt." He says. She feels him closer now. A masculine hand touches her thigh. " Although it is true that my thoughts mainly consist of ways I can please you. Whether it be with my hands…"

His hands make a soft descent between her legs. Her dress moved in between her thighs with his finger.

" …my mouth…" His breathe tickles her shoulder. And next thing she knows she feels his lips. Kissing her neck on the spot he had nibbled a bit more than any other. He kissed her and his hand reached the spot where he wanted another ligament of his to be.

" I thought you said you understood and respected my decision to wait." Rikku asked in a shaky yet amused tone.

She was trying to hide her pleasure but was failing miserably. He pressed a single finger against her folds and felt her heat. She heard a low growl come from deep in his chest. He aroused her yet she knew they had to stop this or she would make it until Saturday afternoon. She was going to say something but then he bit down on her earlobe and rubber her. His breath was slow and calm as he let out what she considered to be a sinister chuckle.

She squirmed under his touch and that did her no good. It only aroused her and him both more. He sighs and his other hand moves to the small of her back. As he caresses her, rendering her momentarily in ecstasy and unable to refuse him, he slowly began to lay her back on the hay stack. He kissed down her jaw to her neckline and lower.

His hand had now traveled under her dress and was toying with the band of her underwear. Her hands were on his back and in his hair once more. She was losing this battle and she had to pull out her secret weapon. She had more than one but this seemed like a perfect one to use right now.

" Gippal…" She began. She didn't mean to moan. He didn't show any sign that he was listening. He was just kissing her. Lower and lower. Its like they hadn't even stopped. His hand was already pulling down the rim of her underwear.

" Gippal, how many women have you been with?" She asks bluntly. And she knew it got him. His kisses had halted. It was a quick halt but he halted. His back tenses and he stopped pulling at her underwear.

" Not a thing you need to be worrying about now ,Ri." He says. But it seems to have done the trick.

He removes his hands and sits up. She sits up with him. And strangely one thing came to her mind. Why was it that easy? She knew it was a secret weapon of hers but just how many women does it take for him , a very horny man when it comes to her, to back off like he had just had his hand struck and didn't want it to happen again. She was about to decide that it was nothing. About to.

" We should get back to the house before Pop-pop notices we're gone." He tells her. He stands up and adjusts his clothing. He held out a hand to help her up. He meant it! Now she knew something was up.

"….answer my question." She's suspicious now. She wanted to know. What kind of number could make him want to end their little get away.

" Not right before our wedding." He says to her. He pulls her to her feet then turns to walk toward the barn door.

" And why not? Why not clear the air before we say 'I do'?" She questions him. She follows his suit.

" Because.." He kind of grunts as he pulls open the barn door , exposing the soft storm they had ignored in their moment. " Its just….not the kind of air you should clear."

He reaches over and takes the umbrella they had left by the door and opens it. He walks out into the rain and shields enough of the rain for her to come out and join him. She sighs and comes under the umbrella with him. he then hands it to her and closes the barn door back.

"Why keep it from me if its that bad? I may decide against marrying you if you don't tell me." She threatens.

He glances back at her but simply scoffs. He takes her by the elbow and begins walking through the wet grass to the big ranch house. It was a ten minute walk. So it gave her time to bitch and moan. Or that's what he called it.

" You know what? I don't like your response back then." She says in a slight upset tone. And you can tell his agitation by the way he has his jaw set. His hand slightly adds pressure to her elbow but he catches himself and releases the pressure to a slight hold.

" Why did you simply scoff when I threatened not to marry you?" She questioned as they neared the house's backdoor.

" Lower your voice." He simply tells her. She hadn't noticed she was loud so she did. But with a slight smug look. She takes away her elbow and brushes pass him to the back door , leaving him in the pouring rain without an umbrella.

She went inside, closing the door behind her in his face, and put the now closed umbrella in the rack to dry. She wiped her bare feet on the rug when Gippal came in. He didn't say a word to her. Just heavily sighed. she was getting annoyed with it. She didn't address him though and began to go up to her room. Sneaking up the slightly creaky stairs. She knew Gippal had followed suit. She felt his presence.

She crept pass Pop-pop's room as quietly ass possible. Everyone else were probably out like lights. But Pop-pop slept lightly. She didn't seem to wake him though as she reached her bedroom. Gippal's was at the end of the hall. She was kind of upset but she noticed he didn't try and reconcile the situation. How much did he really want to marry her?

She closed her door gently and tiptoed to the bed. The floor beds of her old room were creaky. She didn't want to make any noise. Climbing into bed , she sat Indian style. She didn't feel like sleeping. Even if she wanted to she wouldn't be able to at her emotional state. She knew it was bad to be angry at your fiancée this close to the wedding…but could you blame her?

She knew they had to leave in a few hours though. She was gonna calm down….then talk to him. Or maybe calling him would be better? While she was mulling this, over in Gippal's room he's pacing in the same thinking state. He had been pacing since he came into the room.

" Ughhhh…" He groaned to himself annoyed.

He wanted to say hell no and tell it to her face but she'd definitely call off the wedding. And that was one thing he did not want. He looked at the cell phone he had left on the charger before he left with Rikku and an option popped in his head but it wasn't the option he wanted. Maybe her….but definitely not him.

" Why they hell does she want to know this so close to the wedding, anyway?" He huffed. He held the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Debating.

' Lose Rikku by not giving her the truth…..lose Rikku by giving her the truth….' This ran in his mind several times. Back and forth. Either way he saw no solution. He'd lose her either way. He needed…an aspirin…..he needed…..

_Tap Tap Tap_

" Buddy…" Gippal whispered as he slighted knocked on the door. He knew it was early but dammit this was an emergency he needed help on. It was the third time he had done this knocking and when he had begun a fourth, the door opened to reveal a very much drowsy Buddy. But Gippal didn't care he came in and closed the door behind him. This matter was being settled now.

" Its too damn early for this. Is it even morning?" Buddy muttered as he and Gippal stood outside his bedroom.

He was handing Gippal the black book and the envelope with the letter he and Gippal spent the last hour rewriting. Gippal was finally persuaded that he should risk it and tell her the truth. He said ' lose her in truth and don't regret lies'. so he listened. But he also didn't want to talk, too many possible questions for her to ask. So he and Buddy wrote his explanation of the book and his feeling. Buddy always had Gippal's book on him in case of emergencies. He was just coincidence he had used this old suitcase because he hadn't needed this book since that first trip to Tokyo with Rikku. So he was damn lucky he had it or Gippal would have made him fly out that instant to get it.

" Shut your whining. Its only 2. You still get 3 more hours of sleep." Gippal says, knowing Buddy would not like the sound that he was woken up at the crack of dawn.

He doesn't stay to hear Buddy cursing to himself as he closed his door. He ,instead, made his way to Rikku's room. He didn't knock because he wouldn't have made it back to his room in time. Instead he placed the letter and book right down in front of her door and went back to his room. But it seems like Penelo herself was there and didn't want him cowering out of this. As soon as he reached his door, Rikku opened hers. It was kind of dark in the hall and he had hoped she wouldn't see him but him quietly opening his door might've gave him away.

" Gippal…." her soft voice called out. He sighed and turned slowly, debating whether to run or stay. He opened his door slightly just in case he wanted to run. She walked up to him. It was dark but he could see she had been crying. At least a bit. Her eyes were reddish and her cheeks were too.

" Yeah?" He asked.

" Can we talk?" She asked looking around. She meant in his room but that wasn't a good idea. Definitely wasn't a good idea.

" Um…." He began. He scratched the back of his head. " That's not the good idea."

He saw the hurt in her eyes immediately. He regretted it immediately. " Rikku, you should get some rest…the answers you want is in that note and that book."

She hadn't noticed that. She looked at it and thought it was an old dictionary or something….even a gift from someone in the house. She looked back at Gippal just as he was going into his room. She touched his arm lightly.

" But Gippal it'll only take a minute. I can look at that later. I just wanted to say….I'm sorry." She looked at her feet, twiddling with the rim of her dress. " I realize its not an easy subject for you and I don't want to ruin our wedding. I had originally said it to turn you off, or make you back off me until the wedding but…now I know it opened something that was in the back of my mind and I just want to say I'm sorry-"

A hand gently takes her chin and brings her to look at him. " No need to apologize. You have a right to know before we're married. Let this be the last secret I keep from you before I officially give you my everything. I want to read the letter and …."

He pauses and looks at the direction of the box then in her eyes for some kind of answer to a question she did not know. She sighs and then lets his hand caress her cheek softly.

" Just….read the letter. And I'll see you at the altar…if you still want me." He then turns and goes into his room. Leaving Rikku confused and walking back to her room. She picks up the letter and heavy book and looks at it. She had started this. Now it was time to go through with it and deal with it. All a day before her wedding….great.

_6 am Friday morning. 36 Hours until 'I Do'_

" Oh my goodness Rikku, what's in this purse? Its heavier than your toiletry bag." A shocked Yuna said as she took the bag.

The 3 main bridesmaids were pampering the bride-to-be and told her not to lift a finger. So they were taking her bags down the stairs to the men for her. 1 suitcase, a toiletry bag and her purse. A light load on her average. But as her 3 Main BM's made their way down he stairs in front of her, she had her mind on other things. She didn't read the book, nor the letter. Too afraid too? Maybe. She just stared at it for about 3 hours until Nhadala came to get her dressed and ready to go.

She showered and changed into a soft brown cabana dress. Just one of her gifts from her bridesmaids to put over her ironically same colored brown bikini. She put on some zigzag matching sandals that also came from her bridesmaids. She was tying her still short hair in a high ponytail when she came outside. There were two cars sitting with the engines running. One, a black Mercedes ML550 SUV, she recognized as Buddy's. And there he was putting suitcases in the silver Mercedes Coupe that was right next to it. Nhadala was by him talking, Yuna was in the back seat doing something and Paine standing by the passenger side. So she assumed that was the car for the bridal party. The black SUV was most likely all ready to go. The guys had gotten up earlier than them.

Rikku looked to the pastures and saw the sun peaking over the trees. The fresh morning breeze caressed the greenery and her skin. The horse could be heard awaking in the distance. Nays of a family heard. Even birds soared and cried out morning calls. Early mornings in northern California. Had to love it. She took a moment to enjoy the site. But then something….or someone caught her eye. The black SUV had a door open on the right passenger side. Rikku remembered that only Buddy was taking Gippal out Gippal didn't have many close friends and wasn't really open to a lot of people. So Buddy said Gippal would like it better where he planned to take him. He didn't say anymore. She didn't push.

Rikku approaches the open door of the SUV and sees Gippal sitting there. He had his head leaned back against the head rest and his eyes closed, but she knew he knew she was there. And she didn't need confirmation when she came around the open door. He sighs and speaks to her like she was always there.

"….So, you read it?" he asked.

"….N-No…." She said. That made him look at her. His eyes opening to small slits.

" Do you plan to?" He questioned. She sensed an emotion in those words. One which she couldn't decipher.

" I ..…" She hesitated. " I don't know."

" You don't know?" He asked in a bit annoyed manner. " How can you ask for something like that from me and not want the answer?"

" I did… I mean I do…" She says. She looks down at her hands and fiddles with the trim of her dress. " Its just…what if -"

" What if something between us changes? believe me I thought of that long before you even asked for this. But you've opened something you can't close so easily." He told her.

She looked away but then she felt hands take hers. She looks to find Gippal facing her, his eyes on hers. He pulls her closer to him and they sit like that for a moment. Just looking at each other.

"I know you. This wont go away just because you don't read that letter. Just because you try not to read it before our wedding doesn't mean you'll forget it. Whether its a week or ten years from now, you'll want to know. So don't back out now. As much as I don't want you to….you have to read it. Okay?" He tells her. And she sighs.

" Okay…but you're not making any sense..." She tells him. And he sighs.

"I know. I haven't been making sense for a while. Now give me a goodbye kiss." He tries to smile but she sees the worry in his eyes as she leans in.

Her eyes close and she feels it in the way his arms wrap around her waist. The way his lips carved against hers. The way he presses her to him. And she finally understood the emotion from earlier. Acceptance. He had accepted the idea that after she read that she wouldn't love him like she did now. And he is making that his mindset. It frightened her. And when he broke the kiss, inches from her lips, she knew it was time to separate. No more spoken words. Just actions.

" If you two lovebirds are done, we need to get you two separated." Buddy's voice says. And it breaks the moment.

" We're done." Gippal says and for once in their relationship, he pushes her away. He was saying more than goodbye for the hours they were to be apart. He was saying goodbye to their love in this moment.

" Gippal, my love won't change…." She said but he simply chuckled and turned to sit right in the car.

" Everything changes Ri. " is the only thing he says before he closes the car door. She couldn't say anymore for she was pulled off by Yuna into the ladies car. The two cars pulled off and parted ways at the end of the long road leading to the farm. Rikku watched as the dust kicked up from the two cars fell back to the ground. Showing the receding vehicle holding a man she promised. A man who thinks her love will change. A man who thinks that because of whatever is in this book she may or may not want to marry him when they returned… would she?

_Would she want him for a lifetime?_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

_**Long overdue. Only part one of 2. I plan to try and update soon. But you can't rush perfectiooon. Lol ( tried to make that rhyme.) Well anyways. No time for a long end note. I just thought I'd throw in one more drama before the end. Heehee….yeah I'm a stinker. :P Please tell me your thoughts. R&R**_

_**Xoxo, **_

_**Ayata-Ayumi **_


	18. Forever and a Lifetime Pt2

_**A Different World: Same World. Different Drama.**_

_**This take place 6 months after ' A Different World'. Gippal and Rikku try to fight for there relationship even thought the temptations and obstacles of the meddlesome Corporate world ,and people, try constantly to tear them apart. A Hilarity bound sequel. The final chapter of ADW2.….sniff sniff. Well it's the first half of it… Okay okay. I'll keep it together until the end. I worked really hard on this so I hope you enjoy! ( Lyrics are of Whitney Houston's song : "Could I have this kiss forever") Note: this chap will be in 3rd person. Lyrics will not be in order.) I have final comments at the end so stay tuned. And a surprise as well! **_

**Chapter 18: Forever and a Lifetime Pt. 2

* * *

**

_I don't want any night to go by  
Without you by my side_

This had to of been the longest and hardest wait he has ever had to go through. That's all Gippal thought about as he paced the kitchen of the ranch house. It was dusk on the day he was to marry the love of his life. Everyone had gathered in the rather large backyard of the ranch. Family and friends were all in attendance. Amber hues of the descending sun made the warm atmosphere even more beautiful. The candles, the warm yellow roses, the large draping white tent that encased it. It was lovely. If only he could enjoy it. Rikku was late. Not just a few minutes. Almost an hour now.

He's been pacing since the first ten minutes. Sweating bullets. He had to take off his shirt and tux jacket. Wringing his hands to the point where they were tired. He felt nauseous. He felt dizzy. He felt….absent. And nothing could fill this void at this moment. Had she decided to not marry him? Had her love changed that much? It was a stupid idea to entertain. He was so sure it was the way to do it. But maybe it had been too much for her. He was going to go insane.

"Ugh…" He finally let out. His first words in about 30 minutes, it made buddy and the other men jump a bit. It broke through the silence like a knife.

"Look I'll call again." Buddy said pulling out his cell phone.

"No…no…." Gippal says. "Either they call on their own accord or no one calls anyone."

"But Gippal, what if something happened to them?" buddy says. And Gippal sighs.

"Fine." He agrees. Then continues his pacing. Buddy steps outside to make the call.

-10 minutes later-

If Gippal sweated anymore he'd be 20% water and 80% air. He had to sit down before he passed out. Eternity y had seem to pass before Buddy peeked into the room.

"They're outside…." He says. The other men sigh in relief. Not Gippal.

"But…what?" He knows there's more.

"She…she wants to speak with you." Buddy says. And his phone is being put in his pocket so he means in person. Gippal sighs. This was the moment of truth. He didn't even bother getting his shirt or jacket. He went out in nothing but a tank , his pants and shoes. Was this it?

Buddy led Gippal to the front of the house through other rooms to avoid any guess. As they went to the front suddenly he was stopped by not Buddy. But Nhadala. She came from his left. He looked confused at first but she took him by the arm and led him.

"She's not outside anymore. She went upstairs. Said to come and get you." Nhadala sounded out of breath. Like she had been rushing.

"Is she saying why?" Gippal asked keeping in pace with her easily. Buddy not far behind.

"I don't know. But if it makes you feel any better…" Nhadala says as they come to a door upstairs. A spare bedroom. Closest to the stairs. "She smiled when we mentioned her being . A genuine smile. Like she was looking forward to it."

Gippal looked to Buddy then to Nhadala. "Ok….ok that's a good sign right? Ok."

He enters the room.

_-  
I just want all my days  
spent being next to you  
Lived for just loving you_  
-

Some things are just indescribable in life. That first amazing kiss. That first time. A smile from your true love. Even how she looks when you enter a room. In a long flowing white dress. Lace veil flirtatiously hiding her sun kissed skin. But nothing ….absolutely nothing can describe those eyes as they turn to look at your entrance. And this is how Gippal was at a loss of words. He felt a pinch in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't stand a moment of silence. But he shouldn't rush this…should he?

"…..y-you…"He cleared his throat. Focused." You look beautiful…more than beautiful."

"Thanks.." She says with a smile. He walked a few steps toward her. " Uh…I read the letter. And the book."

He paused.

"And?"

"I have….a few things I feels should be said. And I know it's kind of odd and inconvenient to say this before….well .the wedding but I can't walk down that aisle completely open and ready to move on knowing I held onto this. And …and it may not seem that big to you but Pop-pop said never let the smallest thing go unsaid and…I-I.." Rikku began to ramble. Gippal approached her and took her face in his hands. Silencing her rambling lips with his own.

His kissed her in a way to say 'its ok' It wasn't long but it was enough to stop her as he pulled away. He could tell she had caught herself but he added a few words just because.

"Listen….I will sit here and listen to whatever you have to say. I don't care about those people down there. Let them wait until the world freezes over. I'm here. I'm listening. Ok?" He tells her. She takes a deep breath and nods. He backs away; taking her hands, and leads her to sit on the bed with him.

"…."She sighed. Looking into his eyes for a moment. "I read the letter. And I read the black book. And at first…I admit I was pissed. At you. At myself."

"..Ok." Gippal says. Showing he's listening.

"But I asked and you gave me answers. Shocking answers. I expected a lot of women. But not that many…I mean…"

"I know I was in a state of mind….that I can't even describe. I -" He started to explain but she cut him off.

"Was a complete and utter reckless moron." She said it in a soft tone but it still hit.

"…yeah…"

"Three hundred and seventy-four women….it blew my mind." Rikku said. " I was actually….disgusted."

Gippal looked down in shame.

"But most of all…I was awe struck." She said. He didn't look to her. Not until a gentle little hand came and touched his chin. He was brought to a pair of green eyes that saw to the heart of him. And he couldn't look away.

"…Rikku….I'm-" he began but he finger pressed against his lips seized his words.

"Only human. I understand. That's what I brought you here to tell you." She smiled. And he felt a lift off his heart. "I know it isn't the best time for a talk that isn't that big of a deal but I want to know…"

"What?" He questioned.

"They tasted your lips…..just like I have." She caressed his bottom lip. He watched her intently. Her hand moves lower to his neck.

"They've felt your skin..." Her hand moves over his chest and his heart misses a beat as he inhales, trying to control his self. "and have had your body against theirs in each way I have."

"They've had you in every way I have…so tell me this. How is what you and I have different from what you've given them/?"She asks.

Her eyes intent on him. He looks down and sighs shaking his head. And at first she is scared. She moves away her hand, prepared to get up and play off her hurt but he takes it in his and looks at her.

"What?" She questions his reaction.

"It's amazing how long we've been together and you've yet to figure out the difference between that and this." He says. He scoots a little closer and uses one of his hands to caress her cheek.

"When I was with those girls I was drunk-"He begins to say but she cuts him off.

"You were drunk our first time." She reminds him.

"Even so, I remember our time quite vividly." He tells her. She starts to give him a look but he shakes his head chuckling. "Wait until the honeymoon. I'll give you a full recap."

She blushes but chuckles.

"Now as I was saying, with those girls I was drunk and …well numb. What I did was apparently notably astounding but it meant nothing to me. I did it to forget. I could use the excuse that I was still hurting over Penelo, which I was but mainly I think I was trying to feel something." He explained the best he could.

"After Penelo's death I was numb for so long I was yearning to feel something, anything to say I'm still alive. But none of them could give me that….then you came along." He said. "That night I felt more than something. I felt everything. I felt like I would explode…and that was only with you. That's how you were different. That's how you make me feel and that's only one of the reasons why I only want you."

She takes in his words and simply smiles. He had given her something priceless. And she knew he meant it. She felt her eyes water and knew they had to stop before she cried. He smiled and leaned in and was going to kiss her. But she pulled back.

"Nope. Not until we're married. Remember?"

"I can't even get kisses now? This is the last time you'll be my girlfriend…." He pouts. She giggles.

"If I let you kiss me we'll never leave. Never get to the honey moon and never get to whatever bed you got us and you won't see what I have under this dress..." She smiles mischievously.

"Baby, please…It'll be the last one before our new lives together.." He sighs. He leans toward her.

"Gippal..." She refuses.

"Baby…please…don't leave me yearning. It'll end up in a kiss I know your pops or pop-pop will want to see…please…" He leans in closer.

Rikku knew he was right and before she could say fine or even get her sigh out, his lips were against hers. It was one of those kisses that was intended to be quick but felt like forever in a good way. His lips hadn't been against hers in what felt like forever to her and it was too soon when he pulled away. But he had to, when he felt himself wanting to deepen the kiss he knew he had to go. He got that urge in his groin and that meant trouble. He didn't want to get married with a hard on.

"Mm...Ok…ok" He says as he pulls away and rises from the bed. He backs away smiling. "I'll see you at the altar."

"I'll be the one wearing white…" She smiles. And just as he opens the door he looks back.

"By the way, you look breathtaking." He says. Then he leaves.

He comes out to an anxious Nhadala and Buddy waiting. But the kind of relax when he comes out smiling. But they still wore their 'what happened?' face.

"It's on." That's all he had to say to bring smiles to their faces. And it was on indeed.

If anyone spoke at this moment, it would probably anger the greatest of gods. As Rikku walked down the aisle, Cid on her left and Pop-pop on her right, she looked more than Angelic. No one could take their eyes off of her. Especially Gippal. His were glued to hers even as she reached the altar and Pop-pop and Cid gave her away. He took her hands and was barely listening to the priest. He couldn't believe this was happening. In a good way too. Three years ago, he never thought he'd be in front a priest with the woman he wants to give his all to. He thought that was gone when Penelo died. He never thought he'd be so connected with someone like this. And he never thought that he would never want anything else.

Rikku stared into the eyes of the man who owned her heart knowing she was where she was supposed to be. Three years ago she was a spoiled brat who only cared about money and being pampered. Now she has found love and eternity in this hard working man. She had proved she could do more than shop and spend someone else money. Meeting him had been the best thing to happen to her. If ever she'd want to make a moment last forever, it would be this moment. This time with him. She was so caught up that she didn't realize Gippal's mouth move, it was only when she had a ring slid onto her finger that she came back to reality. She took his ring and slid it on his finger and with only 2 words she promised her all to him forever. She would seal it with a kiss he could have forever and would never leave his side. This was forever.

"I do."

_Could I hold you for all time  
Could I have this kiss forever  
Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever_

_The End.

* * *

_

_**And with that, I bring ADW2 to an end but I did say I had a surprise for you. Not only is there an epilogue, but since I have had such a love for this storyline, I have decided to give you one shots. Not right now. But randomly. I might work on one later this season. But I will try and get up the epilogue then it's on to either AYWB or CAB. I think I'll focus on AYWB. Finish that up. But for the most part I didn't want to go in too deep in this chap it being the end and all. Now I know what you're saying, where's the steamy romance? Well I have some honeymooning for you in the epilogue. And yes I'm sorry it took forever to update. Any who. Stay tuned for the epilogue and pleas Review. I would love to know what you think about the story overall and your thoughts on this chap. Or any review about the story. I love reviews. Lol.**_

_**Xoxo, **_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


	19. Epilogue: The Honeymoon Pt 1

_**A Different World: Same World. Different Drama.**_

_**This take place 6 months after ' A Different World'. Gippal and Rikku try to fight for their relationship even though the temptations and obstacles of the meddlesome Corporate world ,and people, try constantly to tear them apart. Hilarity bound sequel.**_

_**Epilogue: The Honeymoon PT 1**_

* * *

If ever there was a party to be noted, it was Gippal and Rikku's wedding reception. Crazy was an understatement to describe it. Gippal and Rikku tried to invite a small guest list to avoid it but it wound up to be about 160 in total. When you get 160 of Gippal's party friends and Rikku's entire family and friends its havoc all over. The choice of the open bar didn't help the fact. Gippal objected because of his history but Pop-Pop said it's not a good thing to deprive old men of their liquor. Hard beats and liquor, that the elders were taking full advantage of, had transformed the whole thing from a romantic event to a ….wild debacle. Gippal just tried to hold on to Rikku the whole night. This wasn't an easy task.

Everyone wanted to say hello to them. He tried to either keep his arm around her waist or hold her hand. The crowd was huge on the dance floor. And when a Congo line started he almost lost her as she was pulled from him by an enthusiastic relative. It took him about 30 minutes to find her. He had to search every inch of the house then upstairs before he caught glimpse of her. And when he did she had already changed into her second dress. It was a short white dress, similar to her wedding dress but more form fitting. It got him hot but he was exhausted. He forgot to tell her how beautiful she looked until it was time for them to leave. She was about to throw the bouquet and he leaned in to tell her in which direction to aim in order to hit Nhadala.

"More to the left." He says kissing her cheek, adding "And you look delicious."

She smiles and throws the bouquet. Nhadala wasn't in the crowd but she catches it anyway. Standing right next to Buddy. Gippal smiled. Not only because of their awkward expressions but because Rikku was smiling so happily. She was having the night of her life. One she would remember forever. She was having a blast. She had energy for days. But she knew exactly where she wanted to spend that energy; on her husband. She'd been trying to contain herself all night. This wasn't easy with the quick kisses he or she stole, the looks they gave each other when attention was elsewhere and the caresses they gave. So when the limo pulled up, she knew she'd be able to do what she'd wanted to do all night.

They said their good byes and got into the limo. Gippal got in first because Rikku had to get something from Nhadala. He was waiting at first but she said get in. Rikku just wanted her purse so she can reapply her lip gloss when she leaves the limo. She got in the car and was expecting to be attacked by Gippal. Instead she found him sitting against the opposite door with his head leaning on his hand with his eyes closed. She didn't think anything big of it. It did throw her off a bit. She closed the door, a bit hard to bring his attention to her, but she gets no response. Was he serious?

She put her purse on the seat and scooted over to him. He didn't move. He couldn't of fallen asleep that fast! He was about to do this. She wanted her husband awake and against her for every moment of their honeymoon….unless she was asleep. And dammit, she wasn't that tired. So if he wanted to sleep he better be able to resist her.

She situated herself under him. Her hand rested between his legs to steady her stance. She whined a cute little whine and kissed his jaw. No response. She did a softer whine and kissed his chin. No response. So she nibbled his bottom lip a bit. He exhaled a little heavier. Ha! So he was awake.

"Gippal…." She cooed. "I know you can't be sleep."

"I'm not…" He sighs. He readjusted his position. He didn't open his eyes though.

"Well, you're ignoring me." She tells him. She kisses him. He responds back but weakly.

"I'm just tired. The reception wore me out. "He says against her lips. "I just need a little nap, is all."

"Don't nap. Be with me. We just got married. Now show me how much you love me" She kisses him deeper. He can't help but respond a little bit more as she moaned.

"And I will but I could do it much better if I had the energy to." He says. He pulls back a bit. This gives Rikku a feeling of rejection. Was he serious right now?

"Gippal..." She whines. "Are you serious?"

"I'm exhausted, Ri. I just need a little nap. It's a 50 minute drive to the airport. " He tells her. He opens his eyes to slits to look at her.

"But I want my husband…." She pouts.

"Baby, don't give me that look. You will. I'll even put another notch on your Mile High membership card." He promises. He gives her a quick peck. "Just be a good Mrs. and let me have a little nap."

She sat back away from him. He just put her aside like a little girl who wanted him to take her to the park or something. She looked at him for a few seconds then sighed.

"Fine. " She agreed. She wasn't happy with him but she had to admit it was an exciting yet exhausting night. But this wasn't over. She'd just nap too she guessed.

"Ok can I look now?" Rikku asked. She saw nothing but black because her eyes were blindfolded. He did it as soon as they landed in wherever they were.

She got in the car at the airport like this and got out like this. In fact, she had been in this blindfold for a good portion of their trip to wherever and she was really getting curious. She almost decided to rip off the blindfold and take the consequence but then she remembered her legs still felt like jelly so she wouldn't. But this was ridiculous. Gippal had to catch her from falling more than once and she didn't like the feeling of falling.

"No." Gippal said in a stern voice. His hand stayed on her hip for guidance as they continued to walk. She heard doors open. The atmosphere seemed peaceful. Yet she heard small chatter. Dings like doors and bells. The floor turned into marble, she heard by the click of her heels on the floor.

"But I've had this on forever." She sighed. She held his hand that was on her hip and almost reached for her blindfold but he held her other hand as well.

"I said no. Quit your bitching. We're almost there." Gippal says lightheartedly.

"Don't you tell me I'm-"She begins to fuss but she feels a bite on her bare shoulder and stops mid-sentence.

"One more word and I'll take you, blindfolded, right where we are." He whispers to her. And she shut her mouth.

The darkness continued. She was walked to an area. They paused. She heard an exchange, writing, Gippal saying thank you and then more walking. She recognized when they got on the elevator because the floor began to move. She felt the elevation change and it sort of made her light headed. But when it stopped, Gippal guided her down a short distance. Then they came to a stop. A few fumbles form Gippal in his pockets or something, then a door opening and he picked her up. He walked a very short distance and put her down. There she waited until he said something. She heard him moving things.

"Gippal, what are you doing?" She called to him.

"One sec." She heard him call from far away.

She sighed and waited. A moment later a hand took hers and she was led into somewhere. She almost tripped on her own feet but Gippal caught her with a chuckle. He positioned her into one spot and then let her go.

"OK. Take off the blindfold." Gippal instructs. And she does as he says. And when she does she took in everything. And only had one question.

"Are we in-"She didn't get to finish.

"Tokyo? Yes. Yes we are." Gippal is grinning so proudly.

"But….why?"

"Because this is where we started. This is where I met you." Gippal explains he looks around the room. "It's just like when we were here."

"Where we met? No. I met you in New York." Rikku corrects him grinning. She walked around a bit. Looking at the suite as she spoke, she says "Remember me being a complete klutz and spilling coffee on you the first week." She goes over to the fish tank that was there the first time she had seen the suite. They had new looking fish.

"This is where I met you because this is where you became mine. In New York you weren't just another girl but…you weren't mine." Gippal said. She glances back at him confused.

"I thought about it for a while. Sometime between sneaking to see you and the wedding plans and I figured it out. This was where I became yours. This is where I let you in. This is where you took me and I you. This is where it started. Everything. Any girl could have walked into my office that day and more than one had spilled coffee on me the first week but here: the night you came to see me, it knocked over the bricks in my walls. The first step was taken in our relationship." Gippal said to her. He was looking around scratching the back of his head in that nervous habit he always had but then he stopped and looked to her. "This is…this is where it all began. So this is where I wanted our first times as a married couple to begin. I wanted our memories to start here. I want us to start where we started. I know it doesn't make any sense but I … I wanted to take you somewhere that meant something. And this place means a lot to me. "

Rikku simply smiled and walked over to him. She took his face in her hands and leaned up to kiss him. The kiss said so many things and brought so many feelings. And hands began to roam. Rikku pressed herself against him and he sighed. She had her hand sliding down to his belt as his caressed her hips but just as things got heated, Gippal back away.

"What?" Rikku asked.

"I want to save that for later. First, I have a whole itinerary ready for us. Last time we were here you didn't get to experience this place, this city. It's amazing. And I'm going to show you the time of your life. "He smiled. He told her to get changed.

"Can't I get a little rest first?" she asked. He simply chuckled and shook his head no. Then he went to take their bags to the bedroom.

-Hours later-

Rikku came into the suite with a sigh and flopped straight onto the sofa in the living room. When Gippal said he was going to show her the best of the city, he meant it. He took her boating, sight-seeing, shopping, and dining. He took her to pretty much every attraction they had. She was sure she had worn in her heels and spent an entire 24 hours in the city that never sleeps. If people thought it was New York, they were wrong. This place never sleeps. Ever.

She propped her feet on the coffee table and stretched. She could pass out right here. The bed was probably comfier but this couch was convincing enough in her state. She heard Gippal come in with the bell boy, advising him where to go. A trail of bags follow and they all wind up by the dining room table. Afterwards Gippal comes over to Rikku and sits next to her on the couch.

"Was your real plan to kill me on this trip: because I am ready to drop dead. I'm exhausted." She sighed.

"No." He chuckles picking her legs up and placing them on his lap. He massages her ankles and the following few moments are silent between them. They are simply content in each other's presence.

"I have reservations for the restaurant upstairs at 9. A private room and chef. It's really nice. You'll love it." He tells her. He has moved to massaging her calves.

"I'm too exhausted for that." She groaned. A response he didn't expect.

"You'll enjoy it." He assured with a smile.

"I'll pass out during it. Right over my soup probably." She yawned.

"You've yet to eat since we stopped for tea at that shop. That was about nine hours ago, if not ten. "His smile slightly faded.

"I'm not that hungry. I'm tired if anything." She looks to him with a subdued look and he sighs in agreement.

"OK. " Gippal says. She hears the disappointment that he poorly masked but did not apologize for it. She was exhausted. How could he take her on a tour of the city and expect her to have energy for a fancy dinner. "But we should at least order some room service. Eat."

"I just want to sleep right now." She tells him. She takes her legs away and gets up. As she walks away she feels Gippal's yawn. He was a bit tired too. She reaches the bedroom when she hears him move. By then she had begun to kick off her shoes and find her suitcase to change into a sleep shirt. She only found Gippal's and took one of his shirts instead.

Gippal comes in as she is lying down and goes over to his suitcase. She hears him shuffling around and a few moments later he goes to the bathroom. No door is closed as she can hear but water begins to run. He hopped into the shower and she can smell the scent of his body wash. It gives her a feeling in her stomach that made her squirm with a familiar urge but she did her best to ignore. She heard him sigh heavily about 20 minutes in. But she noticed she didn't feel het from the shower. Or smell the steam. She had also noticed it had been awhile Gippal didn't take long showers, unless she was with him. She looked over her shoulder and didn't see any steam. Was he taking a cold shower?

Another sigh and groan came from Gippal. She began to come to conclusions but then she heard Gippal's phone ring. It was the ring Gippal had for the office: The rocky Anthem. She knew because she put it as that. Did he really have people calling him during the honeymoon? She rolled out of bed to catch the phone before he did or it went to voicemail. She found it on the suitcase.

" Hello?" She answered.

"..Gippal? Oh no. This must be Rikku." A male's voice said. " Pardon me."

"No problem. Is there something I can help you with?" She asked.

"Well, Ms. Summers…I mean , the boards of directors are having a feud over what branch to merge and how to efficiently close some merges. Gippal was working on some deals that could help the transition but I am unsure if it finished it. If he could adjust the WD20 we could …this is quite confusing. I apologize. Is available?

"No not really. He's in the shower. Who is this?"

"This is Baralai." The man answers.

"Well Baralai, I know Gippal is a key center to your operations but this is our honeymoon and he doesn't need to be working doing it. Ok?"

"I understand, . I'm sorry to have bothered you." Baralai says. Rikku dismisses it and they say goodbye. Just as she hangs up the phone, Gippal comes out of the bathroom. She hadn't heard the shower stop or him approach. But she felt his heat near hers.

"Who was that?" He asks.

"No one you need to speak to right now." Rikku stubbornly answers.

"…Who was it?" He asks again holding out his hand for the phone.

"Who do you expect it to be?" Rikku ignored his hand and looked him dead in the eye with an annoyed expression.

"Someone who's given me bitching I don't need to be elicited from my wife." Gippal counters. Rikku rolls her eyes. "Just tell me who it was."

She stays quiet.

"Rikku…" He says more sternly. It was a tone many knew not to test.

"It's Baralai." She stubbornly said. She didn't give him the phone though.

"What did he want?" Gippal asks. Baralai knew not to call unless necessary.

"Why do you care? You're on your freaking' honeymoon. Why are you working?" Rikku fusses.

"You're too tired for me right now. So why does it matter?" Gippal retorts. His voice is calm but she sees the annoyance rising in his eyes.

"Are you serious? " She asks incredulously.

"No. Are you serious? Are you actually trying to argue with me on our honeymoon on something so petty?"

"It's not petty! It's you always doing something for fucking work!" Rikku was getting heated at Gippal's lack of realization as to why she was upset.

"Doing something at work for you!" He counters. "You're just tired and agitated. Go to sleep and give me the phone."

"No. Don't talk to me like I'm some child." She says holding the phone away as he reaches for it. "I am serious. You aren't considering my feelings about this."

He sighs heavily and nods annoyed. "Ok" He says more to himself than her. She expects him to reach for the phone but instead she finds herself being pushed up against the wall length window. He has a look in his eyes that had her not knowing how to feel. She didn't catch him as he took the phone but she watched him toss it behind him onto the bed. Hadn't that been his objective?

"I'm not going to argue with you. Not on our honeymoon. And I realize you're not a child. But you know why I'm upset right now? Why I supposedly am not considering your feelings?" He speaks with his voice just above a masculine whisper.

"You're not. And don't think y-you can just-"Rikku tries to fuss.

"Ah. Ah. Ah, my love. Those questions were merely rhetorical and no interruptions are allowed." He grins devilishly. She gulped. She had elicited something she was going to feel later.

"So like I was saying: I'm upset because you ruined my plans. After the dinner, you forced me to cancel; I was going to treat you to quite a flashback. Showing you vividly how our first night was. You claim I don't remember and you definitely don't. So I think I should go ahead and do that. And don't worry. If things get to hot, I'll give you a break. Even though you gave me none that night. "

_Gippal told her how she came to his hotel room about sometime around 1 or 2 in the morning. He remembers because he had been drinking for only an hour and was struggling with his 2__nd__ bottle of Bacardi. He answered the door annoyed and ready to cuss out whoever it was. But when he saw it was her, something made his chagrin vanish. She seemed hammered. Her look was glazed over; glossy. She stumbled into him when she came into the room, no invitation extended, and he had to catch himself. She said how she needed to talk to him and he told her he didn't feel like talking. She sighed and said it would be quick, struggling to stand straight as he closed the door. But when he repeated he didn't want to do anything close to talking as he turned to face her, not realizing at the time the context it held, he found her lips against his. The kiss was slow at first, testing the waters. He had a distinct memory of how she tasted of Saki and strawberries: potent yet sweet. Something changed though. _

_ The heat in their kiss rose quickly and he had her shoved against the dining table in about 2 minutes (demonstrating he improvised to the window). He described how she felt against him. Flushed and eager. She practically ripped the shirt off of him. He happily obliged her. With his shirt gone, her fingers roamed his chest: feeling each contour like it was a wonder to her. She ground herself against him and he got harder than he'd ever remember being. His hands, that had momentarily been holding her by the back for support, found her shirt quite annoying. He wanted to be against her. Flesh to flesh. He erected himself, to her disapproval, and took the material of her shirt in his hands and without thinking tore it. He didn't stop to think where there was a belt or clasp and didn't care. _

_ When he saw her breast heaving with each heavy breath she took, he would've sworn he heard himself growl. He didn't tear through her bra but instead used one hand to divest her of it before flinging it in a random direction and delving in to enjoy the spoils. She arched and moaned and squirmed beneath his mouth. Her pants were just a bonus to the sweet taste of her skin. Momentarily deciding to leave her be in that area, he found a sweeter scent calling him. He found no resistance to his hands pulling down her pants as he kissed trails lower. She lay on the table only partially when he made his descent, so when he reached the barely existent trail just above the rim of her underwear, he fixed the problem. He cupped her by the buttock and positioned her just right before taking her with his mouth, pulling the material to the side. He lost himself in her sweet scent as she cried out in ecstasy _

_ It was maybe 2 or 3 orgasms in when she pulled him up by his locks, which made him wince but turned him on more than anything. She sat up and kissed him with such vigor he had to steady himself on the table. It would do no good, though, because just as she pulled him up , she pushed him back. He stumbled back into a chair and thought of nothing but missing her lips. She came off the table and stepped over him to stand spaced over his legs. He looked up to her with an animalistic want that was mirrored just as strong. He reached out and brought her to him a little more so he was able to kiss her but he was unable to reach her mouth. So he settled for placing kisses on her breast as his thumb found the material of her underwear. He realized it was merely a thong and discovered it easy to tear off, leaving her bare to him completely. She moaned but did not let him continue to kiss her breast. Instead she leaned down more to handle his belt. It was already partially undone so she easily pulled it from the loops of his pants. She found unzipping and removing his pants was no hassle when he was so willing. They pooled around his ankles and exposed a rather large , hot and ready member. _

_ He , who had been kissing her shoulder and neck, found her lips now in reach. Taking her face in his hands he reclaimed what he desired. She stumbled a bit when she eased lower. Her mind was overwhelmed with want and pleasure that she didn't notice his hands leave her face. Her hands caressed his cheeks and deepened the kiss. She felt his hands come to her hips but didn't realize what he was doing until it was too far gone. With one push, after positioning himself, he fully sheathed himself in her. He didn't notice the resistance until it had been broken through. With the shock of pain, Rikku's hands had reacted and one of her hands scratched his cheek deeply as it balled into a fist. She winced and he paused. He pulled from her lips, millimeters apart, their breaths still lingering. He felt his heart race and hers as well. They matched like drums. _

"_I didn't…" he panted in a whisper. "Know you …were a ..."_

"_Not anymore." She said back her lips rubbing against his, her fist still balled by his cheek. _

"_I….can't…" he tried to say pass the lust and arousal that cloaked his voice. His body wanted to move and his mind wasn't anywhere near winning a match against it. _

"_I don't want ...you to. " She cut him off. " Keep going. Just keep going." _

_He obliged carefully. She reclaimed his lips in a kiss that had gone down but slowly sizzled again. He started her off slowly. Testing inside of her before making any strokes, He made sure she adjusted to his size. It was a moment of simply moans as he ground inside of her. Then he decided it was safe to try stroking. He pushed in, raised her and pushed back in a few times more. She winced the first few times but then the pain was replaced by pleasure her aching groans were replaced with intoxicating moans. His pace changed slowly and she began to catch his rhythm. They built up their first orgasm together with vigor and a renewed fire. Her hands found his arms and she dug her nails into his biceps. And as they reached that climax her nails trailed her mark. _

"_Ah, shit." He moaned. Partial reason was the scratch but majority was from how hard he found himself to come. He brought them down for a moment with a few grinds as she after shocked in her orgasm. _

"_Oh…..that was…..I….I never do this." She found herself to slur. Gippal chuckled._

"_Obviously. You're going to have me looking like I had a fight with a feline. But I don't…care. Let's get you some practice in" He told her before standing and heading, with her to his bedroom. _

"Wait…Wait…" Rikku gasped for air to Gippal who had her around his waist as he stood by the bed.

"Didn't I say no interruptions?" He caught his breath. "Save all questions until the end of the presentation. "

With that said he commenced from where he left off and tossed her on the bad.

_As soon as Rikku's head hit the comforter Gippal was right over her. His hand tangled into her hair and he pressed himself against her. She reached up to him and left her hand caress his cheek, her fingers beginning to trail lightly down to his chin and over his bottom lip. He watched her intently as her eyes roamed his lips. He parted his lips and slid two of her fingers into his mouth. His tongue slid between them slowly, making her quiver with sensation. Her leg came up his side, the satin feel made him moan. He let her fingers slide out and brush against his lip as his free hand took her wrist. Sliding her hand down his body she watched him curiously. Her eyes showed her subdued trance._

"_Feel me." He told her. She felt her fingertips touch the round tip of a heated muscle but made no move. _

"_What?" She asked breathless. Gippal led her hand to caress him fully and repeated himself._

"_Feel me. Feel what you're doing." He groaned. She did, slowly letting her hand grip him. He let out a sound that made her heart race and her sex throb. She wanted to hear it again. She gripped him once more but the sound didn't come. _

_ Deciding it was time to have an experiment of her own devices, she used her leg on his side to roll them over to where she was on top. She straddled him a few inches from his throbbing member and he watched as she toyed with him. She tried an assortment of things with her hand that elicited responses but not the one she wanted. She leaned down and let her lips just barely touch his as his member pressed against her stomach. Their breaths mingled in a moment that was more than intimate. When Gippal finally couldn't take her lips not being on his, he attempted to take initiative and steal them for a kiss but she turned her head and kissed his neck. He was going to object and tell her to kiss him until he felt a pressured bite. He winced out in pleasure, passion and pain for it sent things through him he'd never felt. He turned his head upward as she kissed his Adams apple. He let his hands come up and rest against the headboard. She bit his Adams apple and he chuckled as she soothed it with a lick and suckle. With her mark left, she trails similar bites and hickeys down his chest. Her body slid down his until she reached her destination. He sat up on his elbows and watched her intently._

"_Summers…" He began to say. "You don't have to do that-"_

_ He didn't get to finish when the tip of her tongue brushed his tip. His head fell back and he let out an animalistic growl that came from deep in the pit of his stomach. It was low but sent shivers through them both. She let him slide into her mouth and tasted him. He felt his stomach muscles contract to her ways as she sucked, licked and stroked him. It went on for a few moments until he felt himself coming. _

"_Come up." He gasped, his hands holding the sides of her face. "Fuck…. Come up."_

_She let him slip from her mouth but did not go up to meet him face to face. She instead occupied herself with continuing her kisses and bites on his lower abdomen. He squirmed as she continued her strokes and let out a roar as he came. She, satisfied with her work, slid up him and rested herself over him. He was still recovering from the last orgasm when she slid on him. Despite that fact, she began to ride him with a vigor that had him bracing against the headboard and unable to form words. She felt his knees come up and she leaned back and used them as a way to steady herself. He gained enough will to bring a hand to brace her stomach. He felt the heat. He felt his pressure and he felt the intimacy. _

"_I …. I never do this. I've never done this." Rikku slurred as she came back forward. _

"_I know. Stop saying that, Summers." He assured her. _

"_But I never do this." She repeated. She felt yet another orgasm coming. _

"_Please, don't say it anymore…" Gippal moaned feeling the same thing. She clenched him as he clenched his teeth. He just barely managed to get out "I know." _

_And although she didn't say it for a few moments after that climax, she repeated it the whole time. It almost drove Gippal insane as much as she did. He tried to hush her with kisses and nibbles but she was persistent...and devious in her rebuttals. At the end of their ordeal, Gippal laid under her spent and she on top the same. Scratches, bites, and hickeys were everywhere skin was. Hours of rigorous fun had finally tired the two drunken lovers to exhaust and neither was upset of the outcome._

This was the same case in present time. Gippal had done a thorough reenactment and now lay spent in bed. Rikku had climbed off of him and lay beside him on her back. She looked at the ceiling as her euphoria phased in waves of pleasure still coursing through her body. No words were passed and the only sounds in the room were that of the AC unit and the breaths of them both. And as they're breathing steadied each fell asleep in a blissful peace thinking only one thing: This was going to be a damn good honeymoon. Nothing could ruin this moment.

_To Be Continued Next Epilogue PT2._

* * *

_**Reviews are love…love me? plz? R&R**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


	20. Epilogue: Finale

**_A Different World: Same World. Different Drama._**

**_This take place 6 months after ' A Different World'. Gippal and Rikku try to fight for their relationship even though the temptations and obstacles of the meddlesome corporate world, and people, try constantly to tear them apart. Hilarity bound sequel._**

**_Epilogue pt 2. Finale_**

* * *

The hustle and bustle of several feet sound through the room.

"Is the banner up straight?"

"Yeah. I used the double sided tape to make sure it stayed." A sigh." I still wish you'd let me put finally on it."

"Oh shut up."

" Nhadala! Buddy. Will you both quit your yammering and hurry up over there." Rin fussed. He put down the finally bits of snacks on the table in the den and peaked out the window. He saw the limo pull up.

"Turn off the lights! They're here hide!"

The rooms went dark and several bodies found refuge behind the furniture. The surprise was set and ready. Now for the guest of honor. A couple returning from their near month long honeymoon.

wmw

Gippal sighed as the knock came to the door that they had arrived. He adjusted the leg that rested against the back of the seat, it had fallen asleep; And so had his bride. She rested peacefully nestled against his chest in his jacket. This was a relief for him to see; being up with her the past few days weren't easy when they weren't having mindless they definitely werent easy seeing her in any kind of distraught. He let a finger brush against her cheek. It felt a bit cold. She had yet to warm up completely, despite resting in his jacket for the past hour and a half drive from the airport. The knock came once again. He gestured in the window that he understood.

" Ri, baby.." He whispered to her, stroking her cheek once more. "We're home."

She groaned and stirred. It sounded like a whimper.

"Come on, baby. Let me get you upstairs and you can rest there." He said to her. She sighed and coughed. She had just gotten to sleep. But she reluctantly rose. He moved to get the door and got out. The cool moist air hit his skin and he stretched. He looked behind him to the house and sighed. Home sweet home.

Rikku slowly climbed out behind him, catching his attention as he felt her brace his back for stability. He carefully turned and took hold of her waist. She took in the air and felt relief, although she was still cold. The rain felt good.

"Come on, babe. Let's get in the house." Gippal said putting his arm under her legs and picking her up bridal style. He told the driver he'd be back to help with the bags.

He got to the door and put her by him for a second, retrieving the key and unlocking the door. Pushing it open, he slowly picked her back up and crossed the threshold.

"Gippal, " Rikku spoke. Her voice a bit softer than normal. "This made him stop in the middle of the foyer to listen to what she wanted. " Can we head to the kitchen. I want a glass of water."

"I can bring you one. I want to get you to the bed to-" But his words were cut short when the lights to his right clicked on and a boom of surprise rang out in unison. The two jumped.

"WELCOME HOME!" The group shouted.

"Finally!" A lone buddy joked, which earned a harsh nudge from Nhadala. They expected to get a confused face from Gippal but when Cid saw Rikku with a pale look on her face, he spoke in concern.

"Rikku, are you alright? What happened?" He came a few steps closer but he was shocked to see her practically jump out of Gippal's arms and race toward somewhere around the corner. Gippal seemed less worried than the looks that watched him hurry behind the blonde.

Majority of the group stayed behind in the den except for a concerned brother-in-law, 1 new best friend, 2 old ones, a father and uncle. They followed the noises and soothing words to a bathroom down the hall. They all hesitated to knock on the closed door from what came from inside.

"*cough* -whimper- *cough*"

"It's okay. I'm here. Take your time. I got you." Gippal's voice soothed. More barfing and coughing noises followed for a minute or two before a silence came. At the running of water, Buddy decided it was safe enough to knock. A soft groan was heard and a whisper they couldn't make out. After a bit of running water, the door opened, Gippal stepping out wiping his hands on a small towel.

"So…" Buddy looked behind him to see if anyone else would say anything. No takers. "How was the honeymoon?"

"Uh,…" He looks behind him into the bathroom at something Rikku was doing or saying that they couldn't see. He handed back the towel behind him then went back to them. " It was great for the most part. Very productive…"

Buddy said nothing and neither did the rest of the younger bystanders. Only Rin spoke with an equally confused Cid's thoughts in mind.

"What? Is there a hint we're missing? What's wrong with Rikku that's gotten her so pale?" Rin asked.

"Now Rin, I know you've never been married but Cid, seeing how you have Rikku, you should know." Nhadala said crossing her arms and shaking her head at the two men. That caught with Cid. He turned to Gippal with wide eyes

"Yeah…. Rikku's pregnant."

"WHAT?" Rin's eyes nearly pop out. But the reactions of Buddy and Nhadala got Gippal's attention.

"Alright pay up." Nhadala said. Buddy groaned an 'aw man' then pulled out his wallet.

"You two bet on us?" Gippal scoffed out.

"Damn straight we did. The way you two go at it, it'd be stupid not to get some money out of this."

"How you know we still aren't using condoms or something?" Gippal challenged Nhadala's remark as Buddy handed her a 50.

They looked at him with a 'yeah right' type look and he sighed.

"Anyway, she's not up to par for a celebration right now."

"Aw come on. After all the work we put into getting everything and everyone together?" Buddy whined. Nhadala gave him another harsh nudge.

"I know and we appreciate it but-"Gippal began but was cut off when Rikku emerged from the bathroom.

"Gippal," She began softly. His attention was to her immediately. No one else mattered. "They've went through all the trouble to throw us this welcome home party."

"But you haven't slept since yesterday." He reminded her.

"I'll be fine for an hour or two. I had a nap in the car." She sighed.

"That little trip wasn't anything . You stirred against me half the time. You need to rest."

"We have people waiting for us."

"Screw them."

"Hey!" Rin and Yuna protested in unison. Paine snickered with Nhadala.

"Gippal.." She began.

"Rikku I'm not going to argue with you on this." He said sternly.

"You're right. You're not." She said crossing her arms. Even sick, she could stand up to .

He sighed. He didn't want to stress her. He gave up and combed a hand through his hair.

"Fine, but only for an hour, then you rest. Ok?" He compromised. She gave a small smile and nodded.

"awww. Look at them, already solving their first quarrels with words." Buddy says faking a teary eyed look.

"Shut up. Let's get this little gathering going." Gippal says taking Rikku's hand and walking with the group back to the den.

When they returned to the room, Rin introduced them again.

"Please welcome home once again: Mr. and Mrs. Bailon, the newly-expecting-weds." The crowd clapped and cheered as Gippal led Rikku in, both smiling; whether it is genuine or not.

The gathering commenced without any further hitches. Gippal and Rikku made rounds among the room greeting those who had come and thanking them, a little chat here and there. And then the question came.

"So when did you two find out?"

Gippal looked around and others were listening. It was apparently story time. He sighed and look to Rikku. She was hugging his waist, to others, looking like a loving wife, but he knew she was trying not to seem nauseous or puke onto any of the guest.

"Well," He said rubbing Rikku's back. She gave a smile and straightened.

"We were about 3 weeks into our honeymoon, when we decided to go on the yacht trip before I had to head back into the office." Gippal began. "We were done with our events for the day and had gone to bed. "

"It was dead of night when I was…abruptly woken up."

As Gippal spoke Rikku remembered the events like It was playing right in front of her.

wmwmw

Gippal had to be the perfect pillow. Hearing his heartbeat lull her to sleep was something she never wanted to miss. She was having a hard time sleeping though. She was really, really queasy. She blamed it on the notion of sea sickness and brushed it off. Yeah she hasn't had sea sickness since the very first time she's been on a boat but maybe it was coming back. It had been months since she's been on. She sighed and tried to ignore it. She molded closer into Gippal's body and he moaned, half yawned, in approval. He shifted to accommodate her but the movement suddenly made her head spin when she had to move her head onto the bed. Just when he moved to once more, she felt it.

A slow movement up her throat from the bowels of her stomach. She knew she had to get to the bathroom.

With the help of the swaying of the boat, she shoved Gippal away and jetted out of bed for the bathroom. The same time the bathroom door slammed was the same time Gippal fell out of bed and hit the nightstand with maybe his head and arm. It could only explain the curses she just barely heard as she lost her lunch and breakfast in the porcelain bowl. It didn't take Gippal long to regain composure and become concerned by the noises coming from the bathroom.

"Ri, baby…" He spoke quietly when he came to the door. No response, just more puking. This wasn't like her to be sick…not recently anyway. He wanted to grin as the memories of their first night on his yacht together came back but the noises from the bathroom reminded him of his wife. He knocked again.

:Are you alright?" He asked. A dumb question but what else could he say. He tried the doorknob.

A whimper came and he felt the need to be by her. Help her somehow.

"Can you unlock the door please?" He asked. No movement. Another whimper.

"I'm okay." A soft voice quietly said after a few moments.

"Then, can you come and open the door?" He asks. He didn't want to break in the door but he could if need be.

"one sec…" her response finally came. And he did. It seemed like eternity as he listened to the water run and then a few more silent shuffles. But when that door finally opened he found no movement. She looked pale. White almost. He touched her cheek and it was cold and clammy. Her body swayed more than the boat.

"What's wrong?" He asked finally after looking her over.

"I….it's just sea sickness. " She said. She knew it wasn't a lie but she didn't think it was the truth either.

"You haven't had seasickness since we first got on here." Gippal reminded her. Then something popped in his mind. "When was the last time you had a period?"

Rikku thought about it. They really haven't had a period break…. She actually couldn't recall one since before they got married. She counted in her mind. Then counted again. And again. Gippal watched as a look of shock came across her face.

"….." No words would come. This was…..indescribable. He was just trying to wipe his mind around being married. Actually starting to be comfortable with it. Now a baby could be in the mix. The inner playboy in Gippal was ripping out his hair. While on the same hand, there may be a little piece of her and him growing inside her. A piece he'd have forever. Her eyes on a little him. It was a miracle…if it was actually going to happen.

Rikku didn't say anything, which he just now noticed. She just looked blankly.

"Ri…." He said, bringing her attention back to him. But it was only for a second. Then she was gone across the room , digging through her suitcase.

"What are you looking for?" Gippal asked. He sounded anything from his businessman/playboy side right now.

She didn't respond just kept searching, saying to herself. "It must be in here. I know her. She would definitely pack a- aha!"

She pulled out a rectangular box in her hand then turned to him. "A pregnancy test."

"Why do you…"

"Yuna always being the prepared cousin, just in case. I told her how I had stopped taking my pill since I came out of the coma and she said to take this. Well…..she came in handy with her overthinking." Rikku quickly explained rushing back to the bathroom. She closed the door and Gippal felt like it was forever on the outside of this door. Helpless until time came.

wmwmw

"Well, needless to say the test was positive. We went to a doctor and had it confirmed. She's two and a half months along." Gippal said finishing his story and bringing Rikku from her flashback. Gippal's hand continued to stroke her side. The room erupted in applause and laughter and the party was again commenced to mixing.

Gippal looked to Rikku, reminding her of her promise. Rikku frowned. She didn't want to upset the guests by leaving early but she had made a promise. And she was exhausted. She nodded and allowed him to lead her out of the den, as if she could fight him if she resisited. They made it to the stairs unnoticed until a call from the kitchen came. Buddy and the early band had corralled around the island. Rikku went without consent and Gippal begrudgingly followed, the sooner he got her to bed, the better.

"We just have one question, seeing how it kind of doesn't make sense." Nhadala began but Buddy jumped in.

"Were you porking her in the time before the wedding or did you knock her up sometime earlier? Because the time doesn't add up!" He got a hard jab from Nhadala.

Gippal groaned and rolled his eyes. He began to take Rikku by the elbow but she brushed him off.

"We calculated it back to the night Gippal and I had that fight. We had been…intimate that morning as soon as the doctor left and neither Gippal nor I can remember using protection in the haste. Seeing how it's almost the end of my first trimester, the symptoms are a bit late. I could've known earlier but I was so use to not having a period, being with the coma and all, I hadn't been keeping track of it."

As soon as Rikku finished, Gippal cut in. His annoyance was evident.

"If that's all of the third degree for now, I'd like to get my wife to bed to rest. The rest can wait for another time." He said and took Rikku out the kitchen. Buddy made a smart remark but Gippal responded with a 'shove it'.

Rikku could already tell he was going to be difficult with this pregnancy. Sighing, she simply shook her head.\

wmwm

6 months later…

Silence

It was music to Gippal's ears. It meant nothing was needed of him and he could rest. No work calls, no pesky relatives and friends bothering to dote over the now 8 ½ month pregnant Rikku and for that matter, no odd commands from her. Gippal had been a man run dry for the past 6 months. From running out in the wee hours of the morning for something for Ri , to working long mornings in his home office just to be close by, he hadn't had a good 4 hours of sleep in so long it wasn't even funny. He finally got a chance today to lay on the couch for a few moments as Rikku went out with Nhadala for more baby shopping.

The baby…

They decided to wait to find out the sex of the baby, but that didn't stop Rikku from burning out his credit card over it. She and her three-woman gang had practically made a spectacle of baby proofing the house and decorating the nursery. Gippal didn't even have his mind straight to dispute let alone have input. He tried to wrap his mind around the fact that in less than a month time he'll be a father. A little being depending on him. He had a family. The thought elated him yet frightened him. The bachelor in him was dying, if not already dead, and it scared the hell outta him. Day by day as it got closer , Gippal turned into a mess. Rikku , for a change, was the main one making the decisions and keeping the level head in the relationship.

As Gippal's mind raced and wandered, his body took slack and suddenly everything was black. How long Gippal had fallen asleep for, he didn't know but an abruptnoise jolted him awake.

"GIPPAL!" A shout came. Gippal jumped like he had been shot. Looking around frantically for the source.

"Gippal!" Another yell. Gippal had been use to Rikku's call that anyone's else voice was foreign at this point. Buddy ran into the den where he was. Gippal noticed it was dark. He dozed off for a long moment.

"Its Rikku." Buddy got out in huffs. It seems like he had been running around the house, which was a workout seeing the mansion was quite large.

"W-whats wrong with Rikku?" Gippal asked impatiently as he stood. His legs felt like jelly.

"Contractions…started…told us not to bother you…..to let you sleep…..in labor…Nhadala took her…..hospital." Was all Gippal would let Buddy try to huff out before he jetted for the garage.

wmw

After running back and forth from the garage to the house, forgetting numerous things Gippal made it to the hospital: Buddy in tow. And after hours of waiting, being fussed at and being in the violent line of fire by Rikku who yelled constantly 'you did this to me'. The guest of honor arrived.

At 6 lbs and 9 oz, Vaan Bailon opens his eyes to the faces of a loving and adoring family. Dysfunctional and strange, yet beautiful and unique. And his father said to him one simple thing.

"Welcome to the world, son. Hope you're ready, because its something totally different from what you knew.

* * *

_**FIN**_


End file.
